


Once Upon a Dream

by arigriff



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I hate mascots so they don't exist, I love boys but boy I wish there were girls in twst, Multi, Some characters will technically be OOC, also very sorry if others used the same title...I suck at titles, relationships may vary as the story happens idk yet, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 74,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigriff/pseuds/arigriff
Summary: Sometimes a dream takes you further than your own imagination. When Elowen finds herself a part of Twisted Wonderland, she's determined not to let the nightmares overwhelm the dreams of this magical world. Does therapy exist in this world...?This is essentially a self-indulgent rewrite of Twisted Wonderland with a rather self-insert MC, but I hope the characterization is good enough that you all might enjoy it too.So that means no Grim,  and no ghosts! Mascot haters rejoice! lolThis is my first fanfic ever, so any and all comments are welcome!
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Cater Diamond & Original Character(s), Cater Diamond/Original Character(s), Deuce Spade & Original Character(s), Dire Crowley & Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 126





	1. Beautiful Darknesses

It wasn't particularly unusual to dream about things like monster horses drawing black carriages through twisted midnight woods. Nor was it unusual to dream about being asleep in a coffin, carried along by the carriage to some tall, foreboding monstrosity of a castle. Not for Elowen, at least. The unusual part was that when the movement stopped, nothing else happened. The confines of the coffin didn't give way to a new world, there were no new sounds inviting her to open the lid like a door to a new place - it was just silence, and stillness, and increasing panic thudding against her sternum.

But she couldn't let this become a nightmare. Elowen slowed her breathing, and lay still. Imagine that there is no lid - no, beyond 'imagine'. There's no lid at all. See, she could already feel the fresh air coming in, she thought, breathing it in calmly. With no doubt left in her at all, El reached forward into the air and took a step-

Onto absolutely nothing at all. She landed with a muffled thump on a cold stone floor. Muffled, she realized vaguely, by heavy robes with long, draping sleeves and a deep hood. Well, the important part was that she was out, and things were back to normal. Now to see where else she could explore.

Elowen swung her loose sleeves around idly as she wandered, eyes roaming over the architecture with awe. It was so _clear!_ \- she almost thought, but cut off the thought before it could break the spell. Just drink in the imagery while you can, and hopefully you'll remember it when you return.

Glancing out the window, Elowen caught sight of a beautiful garden, peacefully sleeping in the calm night. Now _that_ was the best place to go.

Soon enough, Elowen found a door outside and ran into the garden, savoring the feeling of the chill night air on her skin. The scent of a hundred different plants filled her lungs, and she brushed her hands through the leaves as she wandered along the paths.

But the gardens were in shadow, overwhelmed by the immense dark castle looming overhead. Elowen’s eyes trailed up its silhouette, marveling at its height. Forget the garden. _That_ was the place to be: atop the highest tower. 

Setting her eyes on her new horizon, El leapt into the air - and thumped right back down onto the earth. She sighed in frustration. So that’s how it was going to be tonight, was it?

She closed her eyes once again, cementing the image of the building in her mind before preparing to try again. _I’m going to go up_ , she thought, _rising into the air because it’s completely natural_. And so she did, soaring up into the night. It was more difficult this way, yes; she had to push off the edifice as she went to keep track of where she was, but soon enough she had made it to the highest flat rooftop, finally opening her eyes to look around. She spun around, scanning for the next objective, when something caught her eye.

She had almost missed the figure, quietly standing in the shadows. It was the horns that had caught her eye, gleaming ever-so-slightly in the wan moonlight. A moment later, green eyes turned to regard her.

“Hello,” she said with a wave.

“What’s this? A child of man?”

El paused a moment. “Yeah, I think so.” _Just like Narnia_ , she thought with a smile.

“...How did you get up here?” he said, and as she came closer, Elowen could see his look of incredulity through his dark hair.

“I flew,” she replied simply.

“I...see…”

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes seemed to glow in the shadows, they were so bright. Maybe they _did_ glow. "Why do you think I'm waiting?"

She shrugged. "That's just the impression I got."

"Hmmm..." He frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"

“I like tall places,” she replied. “It seems like you do, too,” she added with a chuckle.

His frown deepened. “What I mean, is, why are you here, instead of your dorm, or...?” His expression shifted a little as he noticed her robes, and she looked down at herself, running over the embroidery with her fingertips. It was so detailed, and so strangely clear. How could this possibly be so vivid?

“Well…” she said, “maybe there’s a mistake. I didn’t put this on myself, after all.”

He nodded as understanding dawned. “You must be a new student, here for the ceremony,” he said. “I see. The Gate must have caused some confusion. Still,” he sighed, “that you would come all the way up here instead of going inside…”

“You were here, weren’t you? So it kind of worked out,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

But her half-grin faded at the expression that crossed his face. Something melancholy flickered in his eyes, and she found herself leaning in to catch it.

“I’m sorry…” she murmured. “You were supposed to be there too, weren’t you?”

“It’s nothing,” he replied, his expression smoothening. “Regardless, I suppose you need to be there as a new student, or you’ll end up without a dorm to sleep in.”

“Okay,” El grinned. “So let’s crash it, together.”

He just let out a short huff that could have been a chuckle or a sigh. Still, he broke into a sly smile. "That _is_ tempting. Very well. I’ll take you, but you’ll have to hold on.”

“How?” she asked, tilting her head. “Do I need to make room for wings or something?” Her eyes lit up. “That would be amazing.”

“No,” he chuckled. “Something far less flashy.” He opened his arms, but his face was turned to the side. “Make it quick.”

El stepped in, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. He was so tall, she only reached his chest, but remembering his shyness, she kept her cheek from resting on his sternum. Before she could ask if that was a good enough grip, he closed his arms around her and the world rushed through them in a breathless moment that somehow felt like pure blackness and a bright flash all at the same time.

Elowen half-stumbled when he released her, blinking and staring around her as she recovered her bearings. Green lights flickered in her vision, and she squeezed her eyes shut until they disappeared. But when she turned back to her horned friend, he was staring at her, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“...What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied quickly. “The ceremony is a bit further on,” he explained. “I didn't want to interrupt." Before she could reply, he set off down the hall, forcing Elowen to half-jog to keep up with him.

As they walked, she glanced up at his serious expression from the side.

"Are you always alone like that?"

He only glanced down at her for a half-second. "I prefer solitude."

"Hmm. I can understand that. Still…" she mused. "You just looked lonely."

"Do you intend to be my friend?" he asked, a half-smile tugging at his lips. But it wasn't quite derisive, almost...bitter.

"Why, would you...dislike that?" she asked, peering into his face.

"Not at all." The sadness faded from his smile as his eyes crinkled gently. "I think I might like that."

"Good!" she replied with a relieved smile.

They heard the ceremony before they saw it. Rounding the corner, they saw a room bustling with activity, everyone inside wearing the same hooded cloaks. Elowen had pushed her hood down earlier, but pulled it up over her head self-consciously, watching a man in a top hat direct rowdy students as they chatted and milled about.

Elowen stopped at the doorway, her heart suddenly pounding with nerves. What was going on? This felt too real. The comfortable, calm feeling with her horned friend was gone, replaced with noise and a too-familiar feeling of panic. What if...

El reached for the stone wall, scraping down the stone with the pads of her fingers. It hurt, yes, but it was a feeling she was familiar with, so maybe…Maybe this was still-

"What are you doing? Go in before it ends."

She turned around, clutching her hand to her chest. At least he was still here. "Aren't you coming too?" she asked hopefully.

"I haven't been invited," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Can _I_ invite you? Please, come in with me?" By this point, Elowen could sense eyes on her as the people inside noticed her standing in the doorway. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she fixed him with a pleading look.

He frowned slightly. "What's wrong? You were so bold a moment ago."

"A moment ago, I thought I was dreaming!" she explained in a strained whisper. 


	2. Altogether Too Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elowen finally realizes she's been awake the whole time. Welcome to NRC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are referenced from Shel_BB, though I did adjust a few to my taste. Also, shoutout to Otome Ayui and Twisted Riddle for their translations, which I didn't use but I did read and they deserve appreciation for helping all of us out.

Elowen winced when someone in the hall of bustling students called out to her.

"You there. Where did you come from?"

Elowen slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice, a beak-masked man in a tall hat and feathered cloak. His eyes fell on her robes. "Ohh, you must be the new student! I thought there was one miss- I mean, it’s good to see you made your way here. Wait.” He narrowed his eyes, and El stiffened. “You left the Gate on your own, didn’t you? You shouldn’t do things like that, you know!”

“I, uhh, I was getting claustrophobic?” she stuttered. This was not a dream. This was not a dream  _ at all _ , she realized.

“ _ Goodness _ . It’s unprecedented for a student to leave the Gate on their own,” he frowned. “Just how impatient are you?”

She shook her head in protest, but he continued unheeded. “Well, the ceremony is well underway, but I shall graciously allow you to join. Come, come, stand before the Dark Mirror, and we shall see which dorm you belong to."

Well, she wasn't going to argue with that. Fake it til you figure out what the fuck is going on.

"State thy name," the mirror intoned.

"...Elowen."

"The shape of thy soul is…" It paused, and she held her breath.  _ Please don't say anything weird. _

"...I do not know."  _ Fuck. _

"The shape, the color, it is constantly changing. The magic I sense from this one is...aberrant."

'Aberrant'? Couldn't it have put it less  _ ominously _ ? The mirror continued, "Therefore, they are suited for any dormitory."

She turned back around to face the crowlike man from before. He had his hand to his chin, muttering something to himself. She did, however, manage to catch "...a lot of trouble".

“Um,” she ventured, and the man stopped his personal monologue for a moment. “I don’t…”  _ know where this is _ , she wanted to say, but with the many eyes watching, decided better of it. “...know what that means for me…”

“Well of course,” he replied with a shrug, “that means you could join any one of the seven fine dormitories here at Night Raven College.” As if that was obvious. Still, at the moment she was grateful for his grandiloquence. Now she knew where she was, at least.

“Oh.” Elowen perked up. “Does that mean I get to choose?”

“No.” Giggles scattered through the hall at the harsh rejection, and the man cleared his throat pointedly. “But do not worry,” he said, putting the magnanimous smile back on. "Why don't we discuss this further elsewhere? Dormitory heads, lead your new students back to your dormitories while I deal with- err, see to this new student.” 

The other students filtered out as she followed the birdlike man down the hall, but she wasn’t able to relax until they turned down a different hall and the stares burning into her back finally disappeared.

But she couldn’t relax for long. He led her into a grand office, where he motioned for her to take a seat. Nervousness shot through Elowen once again as the realization that this was reality -  _ some  _ kind of reality - sank its teeth in deeper.

She decided to speak up first. “Um. Sir. First, I have to tell you something.”

“Yes, go ahead,” he replied, perching his chin on his hands.

“I don’t know where this is. Or what is going on. I don’t know how I got here, or, or anything-” Her heartbeat thumped against her chest, seeming to fill the silence. “I, well,” she laughed nervously, “It kinda feels like this is...um, a different world than where I started…or I’m drugged or something...”

“What makes you say that?” He narrowed his eyes. “What country did you come from? Perhaps it is simply remote. Tell me.”

“No,” she chuckled awkwardly, “it’s not remote at all. The United States is a  _ huge  _ country...in  _ my  _ world, at least.”

“Hmmm...” he mused. “Indeed, I have never heard of it. You aren’t...lying to me, by chance?”

“Why would I?” she asked, exasperated. “But, I mean, if this is a world with magic, it’s not impossible for people to come from other worlds, right?” she asked, her voice rising hopefully. God, the words sounded so unreal coming out of her own mouth.

“Hmmm...yes…” he mused with a frown, then his eyes lit up. “That’s it, magic..!” he cried. “Regardless of...whatever you’re talking about, you  _ do  _ have magic. An Ebony carriage carrying a Gate came to you, yes?”

“The ‘Gate’ being the...coffin?” El asked hesitantly. “Yes, but I thought it was a dream.”

“It was no dream. If what you are saying is true…”

She nodded earnestly. 

“Then you  _ must _ have been selected. An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who was not fit to attend this school.” He nodded, as if that was the end of it.

“This school...is what, exactly?”

“Ah! Right,” He cleared his throat daintily. “I shall explain, since I am gracious. This is Night Raven College. Magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic all over the world gather here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland. And I am the headmaster, appointed to oversee this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley. Only magicians deemed worthy by the Dark Mirror may attend this school. The chosen ones use the Gate and are summed here from around the world.”

“Or other worlds, apparently,” Elowen mumbled. “But, the fact that I have magic is new to me. Or maybe I only have magic  _ because  _ I'm here…?” she wondered.

“Regardless, as you have seen, you have indeed been selected to become a student here,” he said with a gracious smile. “Congratulations on your entry. Now-, ah.”

“...I have no dorm.”  _ Why am I going along with this? Shouldn’t I want to go home? _

He put his hand up to his chin with a pensive frown. “Hmmmm….”

_ Please just let me stay in another dorm _ , Elowen pleaded in her head.

“That’s right!” he smiled. “There is an unused building on campus. In the past, it was used as a dormitory, so you should be able to at least sleep there if you clean it up. For now, I will have you stay there.”

“For now?” she asked. “Do you mean I can enter a dorm normally later?” 

“Yes, well, there are quite a few rituals and, ahem, paperwork that must be done in order to transfer - or in your case -  _ enter _ a dormitory. And in this case, I shall create some kind of program to help you do that. For I am gracious,” he added with a self-satisfied smile.

“Am I going to try and earn my way in, or something?” This did sound a lot more interesting than going back home…

“In a way, perhaps. I shall find a way to determine the shape of your soul - or at least, close enough.” He cleared his throat once again. “Depending on your performance, your strengths and weaknesses, and your abilities, we may find a way to assign you to a dormitory later on. Ah, my graciousness is astounding!” he added, his voice rising in delight.

El withheld a chuckle at his self-praise. “Well, that’s a relief, I guess.”

“Now that that’s settled, we had best be on our way. Let’s head to the ramshack- ah, the old dormitory. It may be a bit old, but it does have a certain  _ charm _ .” Elowen didn’t quite trust the way his eyes narrowed with the last phrase.

Her instincts were right. The building was...standing, at least. But on the other hand, she reassured herself, it  _ was _ all to herself. As much as she didn’t actually want to stay in a place like this, the idea of having an entire building to do whatever she pleased with did stir up a little bit of childish excitement in her chest. 

And when they entered, the furniture was dusty, but it was all in one piece. Really, it looked less “unused” and more “abandoned”, she thought hopefully.

“Uh, there is running water, right...?” Elowen asked, narrowing her eyes. “ _ Hot _ running water?” 

“Ah, yes!” he said, eyes widening. “Ahh, yes, let me just...check on things…”

_ You mean, get me hot water,  _ she thought, but outside she smiled pleasantly. “Thank you. I suppose I’ll go look for bedding and such then.”

When she next returned to the main room, a fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, and Crowley looked quite pleased with himself. “Well then,” he said hurriedly. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be back with dinner later. Farewell~”

“Thank you!” she called after him with a bow, and then turned around begrudgingly to face her new “home”. Now, where to start?

But before El could get to work, a soft patter of rain filled the hollow building with its dancing. At first, she sighed and smiled, enjoying the relaxing sound. But when a cold drop of water dripped onto her head from above, she jumped and glared at the ceiling in consternation. Maybe it was okay to resent that damn headmaster after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently tab indent doesn't exist on the internet. RIP me.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El, meet Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most pleased with how I replaced the plot movement with this one, but oh well. It's mostly in character.

El checked every room of the building until she finally found one, miraculously, with no leaks. She had wanted to stay in the biggest one down the hall - presumably the prefect’s - but all the extra windows made it much colder even if it  _ wasn’t _ for the leaks. She did, however, steal the extra-large bed from that room and drag it into her own little room. Thank god she had reminded Crowley about the water; she was going to really want that bath. After dragging the bed and its frame down the decrepit hallway, the chilly air, the constant dripping, and the clouds of sneeze-inducing dust had left her tired and irritated. 

If it wasn’t for Crowley’s promise to return with dinner, she would sink her grumpy ass into the hot bath for at least an hour til bedtime. But she busied herself with cleaning, making her new room, the common space, and the kitchen livable, telling herself that future El would appreciate it.

Finally, the headmaster returned with a steaming tray of food. “I have brought you dinner for tonight, for I am kind. After this, you will need to- Ah.” He frowned, taking in her dust-covered robes, the long sleeves damp despite her best efforts. “Why didn’t you change before you-”

Elowen raised her eyebrows, leveling him with a half-pleading, half-resigned look.

“Ahem. I shall bring you your uniform shortly,” he said primly. “And some toiletries as well. I shall graciously buy them for you, this time.”

_ This time _ , she thought. Well, at least he was honest. Elowen scarfed down dinner as soon as he left, waiting eagerly for him to return so she could take a proper bath. As soon as he did, she nearly snatched them out of his hands in her haste, sending him off with bright smiles and grateful bows.

Under different circumstances, Elowen would admire the stately, old-fashioned bathroom, with its clawfoot tub and sheer fabric curtains, but right now she was dirty and cold and tired. She turned the water as hot as she could stand and slipped gratefully into its warm embrace. She let out a long, slow sigh, and sank into the warmth until only her face was above the water.

Tension she hadn’t felt until now slowly eased out of her muscles as she stayed submerged in the soft, muffled underwater world. At last, she had a moment to think, to finally face the reality of all that had happened.

That this  _ was _ real, but more than that, that she... _ wanted _ this. Sure, logically, she should be afraid, or at least uneasy. She knew nothing about this world, absolutely  _ nothing _ , and she could be in danger without even knowing it. And she was alone.

She should be terrified. And truth be told, she was a little bit. But more than that, she was having  _ fun _ . Even cleaning this stupid old dorm. It was like an adventure - no, it  _ was _ an adventure, like fucking Harry Potter. More fun than she’d had in a long time. In the sort of world she’d always dreamed about, full of magic, and-

Hang on. Magic. None of this had been a dream. So that means-

Elowen gasped out loud, accidentally inhaling bathwater in the process. Water splashed onto the tiles as she sat up with a start, hacking and sputtering, eyes watering from the effort as she struggled to breathe. The gasping coughs turned into gasping laughs as the realization hit. She really did have magic! She had fucking magic!

“I’m fucking magic!” she cried into the empty bathroom. “Holy shit!” She plopped back into the water with a giggle, splashing her feet victoriously. Deep down, she knew she wouldn’t feel this good forever, so she savored the feeling while it lasted.

Unfortunately, the feeling passed sooner than she had hoped. The building was still old and drafty, and El barely slept at all in the cold room. After a seemingly endless night of tossing and turning, the sky outside grew pale, filling the room with early morning grey light. She glared at the window, huffing out a sigh and making her way downstairs with the comforter still wrapped tight around her shoulders. At least the fire was still burning, somehow. Yay, magic. After staring dead-eyed into the hearth for a few minutes, Elowen finally felt motivated enough - or rather, hungry enough - to get ready for the day, changing into the uniform Crowley had provided.The fit was...less than ideal. The trousers were too long, yet somehow also too restrictive around her thighs and butt; the blazer was baggy and too long, but the worst part was the uniform shirt itself. Buttoning up from the bottom, it fit around her waist and stomach snugly, but strained to hold together over her chest.  _ Really? _ she thought with a sigh. Well, she’d just have to hide the gap with her tie until she could ask for a new shirt. 

Still, Crowley was taking an awfully long time to show up with breakfast. Elowen decided not to wait any longer, heading towards the main campus. Maybe she could find another student to help her out.

She finally spotted someone strolling down a wide path lined with statues, and called out to him with a wave.

“Hey! Could you help me out?” she asked, running up to him. At first, the ginger shot her a disinterested look, but did a double take when he realized where she had come from.

“Ahh, so it’s the ‘deviant’, huh?” he chuckled. “I remember you from yesterday. Trying to ask if you can stay in my dorm?”

“Uh, well, not yet-” she began, then shook her head. “Hey, wait. The mirror said “aberrant”, okay?”

“Big difference,” he chuckled. “And if you want into my dorm, you’re gonna have to give me something for it.”

“Oh yeah?” El raised her eyebrows. “And what exactly could I give you, huh? I came here with nothing!”

“Well, you better figure something out,” he replied, and turned to leave.

“Wait, wait!” she called after him. “I haven’t had breakfast. I think the headmaster forgot about me. Please, I just want something to eat…” She gripped the sleeve of his blazer tightly.

The brash student huffed out a sigh. “Hey, you may be cute, but you’re still a guy, so that ain’t gonna work on me.”

...What? “I am a girl though,” El replied bluntly. 

He whirled around to stare at her skeptically. “This is an all-boy’s school. You can’t possibly be a woman.” His eyes dropped noticeably to her chest, and she covered herself self-consciously. “Are you saying you’re not flat as a board under there?”

“Oi, even if I was, I’d still be a woman!” she growled. Why did it have to be  _ this _ guy of all people for her to run into?

“Oh?” His face suddenly lit up with a snarky grin. “Hey, if you show me proof, then maybe I’ll let you-”

Elowen didn’t give him time to finish his sentence. She slapped him hard across the face, leaving a nice red mark on his left cheek to match the heart on his right eye.

“Stop this immediately!” The two redheaded students immediately whirled around to face the owner of the voice, headmaster Crowley, who was currently marching towards them with a deep frown. “My  _ goodness _ , only just arrived and you’ve both already caused so much trouble!”

“He just- She just hit me!” cried the boy indignantly. “What do you mean, ‘both’?”

“I did manage to catch the last part of your conversation, so I know you are not completely without blame,” Crowley replied. “A _ hem _ . Nevertheless, settling personal disputes through violence is absolutely forbidden!” He crossed his arms, glaring them down. “And you. Aberr-, ahem, I mean, dormless student. What are you doing wandering about the school so early?”

“I was...hungry…” Elowen explained abashedly.

“You should have waited patiently as you were told,” he scolded. “I have your breakfast right here, and your magic pen as well. But if you’re going to cause such trouble, maybe I shouldn’t waste my kindness on you.”

“Don’t be like that..” mumbled Elowen. Next to her, the brash student giggled.

“And you!” He stiffened immediately. “While it’s true that having a female student here is ah, unprecedented, what makes you think such behavior is acceptable?”

“Relax, it was just a joke,” he chuckled awkwardly. “I didn’t  _ really _ mean-”

“Enough! Both of you are to receive appropriate punishment.  _ Together _ .”

“Together?!” they both cried. 

“Indeed.” His voice was stern. “Our illustrious school, while grand, is also quite old, and could use some cleaning.  _ Therefore _ , the two of you are to clean 100 windows as punishment. As soon as the last bell rings, I expect you both to begin.”

“Uggghhh,” groaned the boy. “100? Isn’t that too much?”

“It’s just windows,” shrugged Elowen. “Be worse if it was entire classrooms.”

“I’m so glad you understand,” said Crowley with a sudden grin. “Ah, yes. You. What is your name and dormitory? I shall be informing your prefect as well.”

“...Ace Trappola...HeartsLawbule.” he grumbled.

“Ah. Riddle-kun, then. Very well. You may go.”

Ace trotted off, still looking sour. If it wasn’t for the headmaster still staring her down, Elowen would have let her satisfaction show on her face as she watched.

“And you. Uhh-”

“Elowen,” she supplied.

“El-kun. Your breakfast may have gone cold, but as a fine educator, I certainly can’t have you working on an empty stomach.”

She meekly held out her hands for the bento.

“And more importantly, your magic pen,” he said, placing an ostentatiously-jeweled black pen into her other hand. “Do not lose this. It is your casting implement, and as such the most important item you will use during your time here. Also-” Elowen struggled not to drop anything as he shoved a pile of papers into her arms. “All the information you need to know about attending this school, including a map and a list of your classes. Now don’t go causing any more trouble!” he added sternly, then broke into his “kind” smile once more. “Farewell~”

“Wait, sir, I need...a better fitting uniform…” El mumbled. “This one is uh...not cut right…” She should have guessed that it was an all-boys school from the uniform, but still. People come in all shapes and sizes, and not everyone is cis. Or was it just that the headmaster was an idiot?

“Ah...yes, of course.” He put his hand to his chin. “Come with me, and I will get you a larger size. After that, I suppose we’ll need to  _ tailor _ it for you…”

“Just bigger is fine,” she reassured him as she followed him back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's actually reading this, don't get used to this update schedule, lol. I'm posting it backlog piece by piece while forcning myself to write the bits I've been avoiding, haha


	4. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El, meet Deuce. And fuck things up for everyone.

At last, sporting the new uniform, her pen tucked carefully into her blazer pocket, Elowen could finally eat her now pathetically cold breakfast as she waited in the classroom. There were some stares, but being completely uninteresting to watch, the students turned their eyes away soon enough.

Except for one, who groaned as soon as he laid eyes on her. Ace. Of course they were in the same class. She returned his look with a grimacing smile of her own, twiddling her fingers in a sardonic wave.

She soon forgot about him as classes crashed over her like wave after confusing wave. Everything was completely alien, and she found herself scribbling notes of the “basic” concepts just to find out what the hell they were talking about. And college though this may be, the professors here were far from the good-natured or at least approachable professors she was familiar with. Like the rest of this place, they were a bunch of weirdos, although she shouldn’t be one to judge. Maybe she would be considered ‘normal’ here. Still, she hoped that despite their...interesting demeanors, they’d be willing to give her extra help. Because god knows she was gonna need it. 

As soon as the last bell rang, Ace shot up from his seat, nearly bolting out of the classroom. El stared idly after him, wondering why, when she was struck with the realization. That little bastard. He was trying to get out of the window cleaning!

Elowen hurriedly scooped up her bag, weaving between students. His messy ginger hair had already disappeared. “Dammit,” she huffed, then stumbled slightly when someone clipped her shoulder.

“Oh, sorry…” He was tall, dark-haired, and also looked like a first year. But when El spotted the spade on his left eye, she caught his sleeve.

“Oi! I mean, I apologized,” he began.

“No, that’s not a problem,” she said brightly. “Are you in Hearts….Heart-whatever dorm?”

“...Yes…”

“Help me out, please? I’m looking for one of your dormmates. He’s trying to wiggle out of a punishment.”

“That’s your problem,” he replied, and Elowen sighed.

“Listen, I just need you to show me the way to your dorm, okay? I’ll figure out the rest later.” She tugged him forward, in the direction Ace had gone.

“O-Okay!”

He led her to a room of mirrors - of course, more mirrors - and El just glanced his orange hair bobbing amongst the other students headed for one framed in cards and roses.

“Oh no you don’t!” she growled, leaping forward to grab him by the collar.

Both Ace and the other student let out cries of shock as she dragged him back, away from his escape.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Ace cried, finally breaking free. “Oh, it’s you. You’re mad about the windows, huh? Well, you said it wasn’t a big deal,” he smirked, “So can’t you just- babam! get it done?”

“Oi, you’re the one who started it,” El shot back. “No way in hell I’m doing that alone. Also, I want an apology.”

“Apology? For what?” Ah, the tall student was still behind her.

Elowen winced a bit as she turned to explain, “Well, we met this morning, and he wouldn’t believe I’m a girl-”

“You’re a girl?” His eyes went wide, also dropping to her chest.

“What is it with you people?” she glared, covering herself with her hands. “Anyway, he thought it would be funny to-”

“Ah.” The dark haired student stared off past her. “He’s gone.”

“What?” Elowen whirled around. There Ace was, hightailing it back down the hall. She whipped around again to take his arm. “You’re coming with me. It’s your fault he was able to run off, anyway.”

“Wh-Ah! Okay, okay!”

They just managed to see him slip into the dining hall, and followed in hot pursuit. “Dammit, slippery bastard,” she panted, “I wish I could just grab him, but he’s so fast.”

Ace turned around and stuck out his tongue, taunting her from the middle of the room.

“I can use magic,” her accomplice said, half in realization.

“Oh! Yeah!” El looked to him with sparkling eyes. “Do that! What if you...dropped a net on him!”

“A net?” he frowned.

“Well, I don’t want to actually hurt him.”

“Okay! A net!” he cried, holding out his pen and frowning. 

They waited a few seconds. Nothing happened. Ace laughed at them from the middle of the room.

“Try it again?” El said.

“Net! And, this time, uh, drop!” he said, straining to concentrate with his eyes squeezed shut.

All three of them looked up to the ceiling when they heard an ominous creak.

There, in the center of the room, was an ancient, massive chandelier...which was currently entangled in netting.

“Shit,” Elowen whispered, hoping the thing would stay attached as the groaning only grew louder. Ace quickly scrambled out of the way moments before the thing came crashing to the ground, netting at all.

All three of them stared at the scene, frozen to the spot.

“You three!” They all stiffened in guilt, and slowly turned around to face the headmaster, glaring at them from the doorway.

“What the hell are you three doing?!” cried Crowley, irate. “I should have all of you expelled!”

“All of us?!” cried Ace in dismay.

“Please! Anything but that!” Elowen’s accomplice put his hands up in supplication. “I have things I have to do at this school!”

“I’ll have nowhere to go if you do that!” cried Elowen. “Even though I know I kinda dragged Ace and...this guy into it!”

“Deuce.”

“Deuce! I’m so sorry!” El turned back to the headmaster. “Is there any way we can make it up?”

“I will pay for all damages if I have to!” cried Deuce, determined.

Crowley sighed, presumably knitting his brows underneath the mask. “This is no normal chandelier. This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for all eternity.” His voice rose as he continued. “It is a masterpiece made by a legendary master of magical tools. It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation-!” He put his hand to his chin as he calculated. “Taking into consideration its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion madol. Can you pay for those damages?” he asked pointedly.

A billion anything was certainly impossible to meet, and guessing by Ace and Deuce’s shocked cry, it was. “Is...is it really broken-broken?” asked Elowen. “You can’t use magic…?”

“Magic is not all-powerful,” replied the headmaster sternly. “More importantly, the heart of any magical tool, its magical crystal, was shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. The chandelier will never be lit again.” His voice seemed to cut through the dusty air straight into their chests. Elowen felt cold with guilt and fear.

“That’s right. There’s one way,” Crowley said suddenly.

“What?! What is it?” asked Elowen in desperation.

“The magic crystal for this chandelier was mined in the Dwarf’s Mine. If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible,” he mused, almost to himself. As if that wasn’t a lifeline he just threw them.

“I will go find a magic crystal!” replied Deuce immediately. “Please, allow me to go!”

“But, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine,” Crowley warned. “The mine has been closed for a while and it’s very possible it’s exhausted of crystals.”

“Better than nothing!” said Elowen. “How can we get there?”

“I’ll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded!” added Deuce.

“...Fine. I shall give you one night,” replied Crowley. “Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion.”

“Yes! Thank you very much!” replied Elowen and Deuce in unison.

“And you’re coming too,” growled El under her breath, glaring at Ace.

“Uughh, fine. Let’s get that magic crystal and be done with it,” he sighed in response.

“Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarf’s Mine,” Crowley said, and the three of them immediately set off.

Thankfully, Deuce handled the magical mirror-portal bullshit so that El’s ignorance didn’t show itself. Still, she held her breath and closed her eyes as she went through. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first chapter to force myself to write this chapter and the next. (: I hate writing off of very-quote heavy stuff...sooooon...soon I can make shit up to my heart’s desire…


	5. Abandoned but Not Asleep

Ace, Deuce, and Elowen arrived in front of what could be described as a cozy cottage, if it were daytime. But right now, in the darkness of the night, the whole area felt like something from a horror survival game.

It was thrilling. Still, it was real, and Elowen found herself wishing she had a maglight - to light the way,  _ and _ to bash off any potential attackers.

“There’s a house back there,” said Ace. “Let’s go ask them about the mine,” he said nonchalantly.

“I don’t think anyone’s living there,” said Elowen, eyeing the thatched roof. “Look, those dark patches. I think that’s mold.”

“W-Whatever,” he replied nervously. “Maybe it’s just grass or something.”

Still, Deuce knocked on the door. “Good evening!...Or not,” he said, as the door swung open on its own. “I guess it’s abandoned.”

Elowen immediately went sifting through the cabinets and drawers, looking for something they could use.

“What are you doing…” said Ace, eyeing her doubtfully. 

“Looking for..a lamp, or something,” she said defensively. She’d make a joke about video games if she even knew those existed here.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” he replied, also poking through the mess. “Aren’t the tables and chairs on the small side? Are they for kids?”

Elowen paused. “...Dwarfs?” Was the name ‘Dwarf’s Mine’ not literal? How could this guy not even know?

“Oh, right. Whatever,” said Ace, scratching the back of his head.

At last, Elowen saw a glint of glass panels. “Aha!” She pulled out a lantern, waving the dust away from her face as she did. It was definitely old-school, but it did have an oil well. She shook it experimentally. “It’s got oil!” she said excitedly, clambering back to the front of the house.

“We have our phones for flashlights, dumbass," said Ace.

Okay, so they did have smartphones, at least. "Well, it's important to have a flame," Elowen argued. "If it flares up or goes out, we know there's dangerous gases."

"She makes a good point," said Deuce.

"Alright, but you didn't find any matches for it," Ace teased.

“You light it then, hotshot,” El shot back, hoping that a spark was simple magic. It should be easy, right? After all, Deuce had summoned nets out of nothingness earlier.

“Fine,” he said, and the wick spit into life. “Let’s go find that mine.”

Soon they were standing before the black chasm of the mine entrance.

“That’s….dark…” mumbled Deuce apprehensively.

“Scared? Lame,” Ace jeered.

“You should be scared,” said Elowen matter-of-factly. “Old mines are extremely dangerous.”

“You...you’ve done this before?” asked Deuce.

“I’ve been inside safe ones,” she replied, then sighed. “But I hate caves more than anything. We’ll need to be careful of cave-ins, gases…”

“You’re not making this any easier…” said Ace, nervousness creeping into his voice.

“I’ll go first. If the flame flares up or goes out., we need to get the fuck out,” said Elowen decisively. Her heart was pounding, but having the other two behind her gave her the willpower to forge ahead. “And speak quietly, just in case. I’ve heard even the vibrations of a yell can cause a cave-in if it’s already close to breaking.

“...Lead the way, then,” replied Ace, trying to keep up his cocky smile.

Thankfully, the place was not as dangerous-looking on the inside as it was from the entrance. Elowen in the lead, the three of them poked around along the dark passages.

“This...this is coal…” Elowen realized, rubbing the black dust between her fingers.

“Yeah. Magic crystals are found inside coal, remember?” replied Ace, rolling his eyes.

“Right. It’s just, uh, weird, is all,” she said hurriedly. Fake it til you make it, especially in a pitch-black coal mine.

“That light..!” Deuce’s voice rang out, contrasting against their whispers from before. Elowen was about to shush him, until he added, “Is it a magic crystal?”

But it wasn’t El or Ace that responded. A deep, garbled roar rose from the direction of the crystal.

The world went cold. Elowen zeroed in on the source of the sound, and before she knew it, she had dragged Ace and Deuce behind a pillar, shoving them behind her as she crouched. 

“Whoa, you-” Elowen shoved her hand over Ace’s mouth before he could say any more.

“What...what the hell was that?” asked Deuce in the barest whisper.

“It said...my stone…” replied Elowen, half in realization.

“Ehh? You understood that?!” whispered Ace.

The roar interrupted whatever anyone could say next.  **_GOO HOOMMMEE!!!! MINE!!!_ **

A shiver ran through all three of them. It was closer.

A moment later they heard thumping, that could be footsteps, but they sounded somehow...wet.

Her heart lanced as she realized that she was still holding the lit lantern. Panic took over and she tossed it down the passage across from them. It soared through the silence, time slowing as the trio watched it fly in mute horror.

The crash of the glass shattering on the rocky earth echoed through the mine in an ear-splitting cacophony. Sure enough, the footsteps followed it, and as they waited with bated breath, Elowen almost wished it were invisible, just a harmless ghost.

But a form lumbered through the darkness. Lit from behind by the puddle of burning oil, it almost seemed to have the form of a man, towering almost to the roof of the cavern. And something inky did drip from it with each movement, staining the floor with puddles black as holes in the earth. As it came closer to the lantern, Elowen felt her heart drop at the sudden fear that this thing was made of oil that would light in a deathly conflagration the moment it came too close.

It stopped at the fire. But instead of lighting a flame, it let out another garbled roar.  **_NOOO!! MIIINE!! WILL NOTT GIIVEEE!!!_ ** It swung its limbs through the darkness, seeking out the invaders.

Elowen felt Deuce shift behind her as he looked down the hall, towards the glittering crystal. His eyes glinted with determination as the thing continued to roar.

“You want to grab it now?” she whispered. He nodded.

“If it comes over here, I can attack it!” added Ace, his eyes also bright with determination.

That’s it...Magic. She would be useless, right now, but these two, they would do something, at least.

“You two, what magic are you best at?” she asked, her heart pounding. It felt like the beat would turn around at any moment.

“Summoning,” said Deuce.

“Wind magic.”

“I’ll grab the crystal,” Elowen said. Deuce opened his mouth as if to argue, but she silenced him with a look. “I’m fast. You, summon big heavy stuff between it and us. Ace, blow down the tunnel with as much force as you can. If you can’t push it back, put everything in its way. We don’t need to defeat it as long as we can escape it.” The roaring stopped. It had realized they weren’t there.

“I’m going!” she whispered, and whirled around the corner the bolt down the hall. Dimly, she would almost hear the clanging and the roars as the carnage behind her began, but El forced herself to focus on the shape of the earth beneath her feet, eyes fixed on the glow.

It was just sitting in the middle of the passage, not even embedded into the stone. But she didn’t give herself time to rejoice. She snatched it up, skidding through the dust as she spun back around to run down the hall.

_ Careful, careful, careful _ , rang her thoughts with each step.  _ Keep your steps high. Sink your feet down before you spring forward, lest you fall _ .

Ace and Deuce’s efforts had stalled it, but not enough. The thing was between her and the exit, and as it whipped its limbs around, she saw them whizz dangerously close to her friends.

“Get out!” she yelled, before she had even thought. “Run!” In her panic, the sounds were all mingling together - the roar of the creature, the deep booms of the cast iron cauldrons rolling through the caverns, and she swore, she swore she could hear a deeper boom, an omen of an incoming cave-in. 

Elowen just barely skidded to a halt before she crashed into one of Deuce’s cauldrons. She ducked behind it as the thing turned around, but the next moment she realized that the stone would give her away. She hurriedly stuffed it into her bra, hoping it was fast enough.

It was not. Her cover disappeared as it swiped the cauldron away, almost knocking her forward in the process.

Elowen leapt to her feet. Nothing for it now. Just run.

With some small stroke of luck, the beast had already knocked most of the cauldrons from her path. She could feel how close it was, but the exit was close too. She could make it-

El’s breath was knocked out of her chest as she was slapped to the ground. She turned onto her back, but not fast enough; the other limb held her down as it roared down at her in full force. 

**_MINE!!! THIIEEEFFF!!!_ **

But the fear coursing through El’s veins was instantly washed away by a wave of sadness. She could feel the cold ink soaking into her clothes, and the weight atop her somehow felt...alright. Maybe it was okay to just sink into the loneliness here, and drown, sleep in the silent cave…

A yell broke her out of her stun, and the weight lifted. The world came rushing back as Elowen took in a deep gasp of air, and scrambled back up. Her eyes were cold, so cold, so she squeezed them shut against the wind on her face as she ran heedlessly away.

“Before it caves in!!” Right, that was, Ace’s voice! Elowen aimed herself at the sound, eyes still squeezed shut. With each step, she told the cavern walls to crumble, please, just fall and bury that thing in the earth. Let it rest, let the mine be closed forever.

And somehow, it happened. A roar that somehow dwarfed the roars of the thing inside built up from the belly of the earth, and stone crashed down as ancient wooden pillars finally gave way.

The next moment, Elowen felt the fresh air of the outside world, and the moment after that, she crashed into something warm and soft. Both Ace and Deuce let out grunts as she slammed them into the earth, just outside of the mine entrance.

Elowen finally opened her eyes, panting. Ace and Deuce stared at her, stared at each other, still in shock.

The peace of the night finally returned, surrounding them with the familiar sounds of crickets and wind in the trees. A laugh bubbled up from Elowen’s throat unprompted, and she threw her arms around her new friends.

“Holy fuck!” she cried. “We’re alive! Fuck! Oh my god!” she laughed, almost running out of breath with each word. 

After a moment of incredulity, they squeezed her back, their laughter filling the air as well, and the three of them collapsed onto the ground, staring up at the starry night sky. Elowen wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks, catching her breath as the adrenaline slowly left her body.

At last, they stood, grinning at each other victoriously as they brushed themselves off.

Until Deuce froze. “Y-you…”

“Elowen,” she supplied.”

“Elowen...the crystal…”

El gave him a triumphant grin as she reached into her shirt. Deuce looked away, blushing slightly, until she held out the glowing crystal. "Dun-dun-dun-dahhh!" she giggled. "Thank god for bras!"

Ace burst out laughing, and the three of them turned around to head home, leaving the incident behind them with lighthearted jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beastie deserved to be scarier. Also, some notes if anyone cared, about my choices with isekai logistics:  
> Though I miss having, for example, Alice in Wonderland as a cultural impact on Elowen's character as a child, I decided to write it as though these Disney adaptations were just not a thing in Elowen's world, or not something she remembers. Since all I care about is the character development and interaction anyway, I didn't want to bog myself down by having her react and process a world with canonical childhood movie characters... it's just too messy, and opens up far too many questions about how "real" this world would be if it really were like that.


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Crowley.

Ace, Elowen, and Deuce immediately sought out the headmaster, Elowen clutching the glowing crystal tightly in her hand. But they didn’t have to go far; then ran into the eccentric headmaster in the hallway just outside of the Hall of Mirrors.

“Headmaster! We got one!” cried Elowen triumphantly, holding the crystal high.

Crowley stopped in his tracks, turning to look at them with a hilariously birdlike motion. “Eh? You really went to Dwarf’s Mine to find a magic crystal?” he replied, astonished.

“Yes?” Elowen replied.

“Well, I really didn’t think…” he mused, “You’d not only go but then come back with a crystal in hand!” He turned back to them with a blank expression. “I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion.”

 _Dammit_ , Elowen cursed silently, but she held out the crystal with a smile. “Here, take it.” When he put his hand out to receive it, she curled his clawed fingers around it and patted his fist. _Now it’s not my fault if this one breaks too._

“We went through a lot of effort for that,” emphasized Ace. “There was a monster in there!”

“A monster?” Crowley replied, his eyes widening. “Please, tell me every detail.”

The words came out in a rush from all three of them, until they were calm enough to tell the story piece by piece.

“Ho-ho….so you worked together to defeat this monster?” asked the headmaster.

“Well, mostly I just told them what to do,” said Elowen brightly.

Crowley paused. Then a moan came bubbling up from his chest. “Ohhhh!! Ohhhh, oooohhhh!!!!” he sobbed, his dramatic moans emphasized by his upturned hands. The three students sat awkwardly as the man before them melted into melodramatic emotion.

“In the ten years that I’ve been headmaster...For the day to come that students from Night Raven College go hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!” he moaned. 

“What?!” stuttered Deuce. “I did _not_ hold this guy’s hand!”

“I would never do that, gross!” added Ace hotly.

At that, Elowen burst into a fit of giggles. “Turn of phrase, idiots.”

“Ohh, I am overcome with emotions!” the headmaster continued. “With this incident, it’s become clear. You,” he said, zeroing in on Elowen. “Even if you have no magic, you have talent as a beast tamer!”

“What?” she stuttered. “But the mirror said-”

Crowley ignored her. “Wizards are of a superior class, and that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. This makes many of them selfish and self-centered. Perhaps that is why you are here!” he said with a grin. “Your existence may become essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator-senses!” he finished proudly.

 _You mean your academic bullshit-creator_ , Elowen thought with a small smile. _It’s okay, I have one too_. “Um, thank you!” she replied with a bow.

“Very good!” he crowed. “Then, I shall be taking my leave. You three, return to your dorms.”

All three of them sighed in relief when Crowley left, finally relaxing. 

“Hey...Elowen.” Ace’s voice was not its usual cocky tone.

“Hmm?” she tilted her head, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“About this morning...uhhh….I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “And...thank you.”

“This morning?” she asked. It felt like ages ago. “Oh, right. Thanks, Ace.”

“Yes, thank you very much!” cried Deuce, bowing stiffly.

El giggled. “Why so intense?”

“You-! You kinda, saved us, back then,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Hah, speak for yourself,” jeered Ace.

But Elowen just smiled warmly back at them. “Thanks for coming with me,” she replied. “And thanks for listening,” she teased. “Since apparently you wizard types don’t like being told to do.”

“You say that like you aren’t,” said Ace.

“Ehhh, not like _you two_ , it seems,” she teased. “Anyway, see you tomorrow?” They nodded, and turned around to leave - that is, until El remembered she had to return to the cold ramshackle dorm.

“No chance either of you could let me into your dorm, right?” she chuckled half-heartedly. Deuce stiffened with a slight blush creeping up his neck, and she rolled her eyes.

“We’re full as it is,” sighed Ace, shaking his head. “Unless you want to cram into a room with four people.”

“Yes!” El replied, intently. “It’s better than that drafty old place. Please?” 

“Y-you can’t!” Deuce had turned fully pink. “It’s all men, and you’re, you’re-”

“Jeez, Deuce,” giggled Elowen with a playful shove, “we’re not high schoolers. It’s not like they would really freak out if I slept there for like, one night. At least one of you would be with me, so...”

“Ha! And you trust _us_ , do you?” teased Ace, and she punched his arm.

“Shuddup,” she chuckled. “I’ll kick your ass.”

“But, Deuce is right,” he sighed. “It’s probably not a good idea.”

“Seriously?” El sighed. “This all-one-gender school thing is such a stupid idea. Besides, I’m sure plenty of students here are gay anyway. Come on, please?”

“I don’t think the dorm head would allow you in anyway,” added Deuce, recovering from his fluster. “Riddle is really strict.”

“Pah! Yeah, he cares waayyy too much about the Queen of Hearts’ rules,” scoffed Ace.

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” warned Deuce. “Anyway. Sorry, Elowen.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed. “Get some rest, you two,” she waved, turning around to head back to her “dorm”.

As she walked down the darkened pathway, it felt like a chill settled into her bones. She clutched her blazer tighter as shovers rumbled uncontrollably through her body. Elowen picked up her pace, eager to reach the fire she knew would be waiting for her.

It wasn’t until she sat in front of the hearth, still shivering, that she realized what was going on. _I’m...in shock_ , she thought numbly, staring at her trembling hands. The rational part of her brain continued, talking about delayed effects and whatnot, but most of her mind had returned to that mine. What was that thing? Why couldn’t Ace or Deuce understand it? And why...why was it so sad?

Elowen put her hand to her shirt, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. When she was on the ground, held down...she swore, she swore that she had been soaked in whatever the thing was made of. But she knew that her clothes had stayed perfectly dry, if a little dusty when she ran out and tackled Ace and Deuce. 

...Was it dead? What if it was still alive somehow, buried in the earth, unable to move, just steeping in that sadness, that bitter loneliness-

A loud knock broke her out of her trance. Elowen stared at the door in doubt for a few seconds, wondering if it was just her imagination.

“Elowen! It’s me, Ace! Open up!”

“Okay, okay, stop the banging!” she yelled. “I’m coming!” She scrambled to her feet and opened the door, feeling a sense of relief flood through her. It didn’t matter why he was here, she just didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Ace, why…” Her eyes fell on an odd bicolor collar around his neck. “What the heck is that?”

“ _Prefect_ Riddle’s Unique Magic,” he spat. “I can’t use my magic at all with this thing on.”

“Oh. Okay, so…” 

Ace pushed past her, plopping onto the couch with a frown. “I’m never going back to Heartslabyul again.”

“What happened?” El asked, sitting next to him.

“I ate a tart,” he said sourly.

“A...tart?”

“Yeah, just a tart! I was hungry when I got back to the tart so I checked the fridge and there were tarts chilling inside. On top of that, it was three whole tarts! So...I ate just one little piece.”

“And the prefect caught you?”

“Yeah. But he was completely unreasonable, calling it ‘unforgivable’, and just took off my head right then and there!” he pouted.

“I mean…” she began, “you shouldn’t have eaten it without asking…”

“Isn’t sealing my magic for stealing a bit of tart going too far?” he cried. “For a wizard it’s like having your arms and legs chained up. And there were three whole tarts! There’s no way he could have eaten them all by himself!” He charged on, still steaming. “There’s got to be a limit on how narrow-minded you can be!”

“Yeah, but three tarts?” she said. “Doesn’t that sound like something for an event? I mean, _I_ wouldn’t do that to you, but I would be pissed too…”

Ace let out a defeated sigh. “Ughhh...I totally thought you’d say he was being tyrannical.”

“Well, you should at least apologize,” she offered. “Trust me, you don’t want to stay here either.”

“Fine, fine, if all I gotta do is apologize. This is your idea, so come with me,” he replied.

“I would love to, actually,” El beamed back. “I wanna see what the other dorms are like!”

“Ha! A hell of a lot better than this place,” he smirked. “Anyway, where can I sleep?”

“Uh, well I’ve only cleaned out one room,” she replied, wincing. 

“Okay~” he said, grinning. “Let me stay in your room, then. I’m slim, so I won’t take up much space. Yeah?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, “If you’re okay with it.” His smug expression turned into one of shock, and she chuckled. “Don’t go getting excited. It’s an extra large bed, so there’s plenty of room.”

“Who’s excited?!” he huffed, trying to cover his blush with a frown. “I was just surprised, that’s all!”

“Sure,” she chuckled. “Anyway, you can change or whatever, I’m going back to bed. It’s the third room on the left, second floor.” And with that, Elowen made her way upstairs, taking her blanket cape with her.

She heard the floorboards creak as Ace entered, and turned over to wiggle her fingers in greeting. “If you try to steal all the blanket, I will shove you off the bed,” she said as he climbed in.

“You better not,” he grumbled back. As he adjusted, Elowen realized that his eye-heart was gone. She reached out a finger towards him as he stared back in trepidation. “You draw that on?”

“Hah! What else would it be?” he said, turning his head away to recover some of his composure.

“Like I would fucking know,” she shot back, poking his cheek. “You look weird without it.”

“Well, _you_ look weird no matter what,” he teased, and Elowen slapped at his shoulder.

“Shut up,” she chuckled. They sat in silence for a little while.

“Ace?” she said quietly.

“Hmm? I don’t snore, you know.”

“No, it’s not that.” She kept her face turned up to the ceiling. “I know it wasn’t your intention, but...I’m glad you’re here.”

Thankfully, he didn’t tease her, laying in silence for a moment before he replied. “I saw that thing holding you down,” he said.

“Yeah.” Elowen didn’t know what else to say.

“...Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.” She let out a sigh. “Thanks.”

“Alright. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets to crow. I just couldn’t resist.


	7. Stop and Paint the Roses

Knocking roused Elowen from a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She groaned, opening her eyes to glare at the ceiling. Next to her, Ace hadn’t moved a muscle. He was curled up as close to the edge of the bed as possible, clinging to the blanket that stretched between them.

“Oi.” she croaked, shoving his shoulder. “You get it.”

He groaned and turned over. “Dun wanna…” he mumbled without even opening his eyes.

“Iss probably fr you anyway,” she said, shoving harder. “Go get it, b’fore they knock the place down.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, standing up. “Ohh, it’s cold!”

Elowen stuck out her tongue with a giggle. But feeling a tug on the blanket, she immediately regretted it. “Noooo…” She clung to the blanket with all her might, but Ace heaved it off the bed, herself included. She fell to the floor with a thunk and glared up at him. “Bastard,” she grumbled.

Ace stuck out his tongue in return and hurried to the door, still banging. “Yes, yes, I’m coming, so stop hitting the door!” he called out.

Elowen followed him to the door, still clinging sleepily to her blanket.

“So you did come here after all,” Deuce crossed his arms.

“Ugh. Deuce…” grumbled Ace.

“I heard what happened. You got collared after you stole the dorm leader’s tart.”

Elowen took the opportunity to tug on the blanket, digging her feet into the floor. 

Deuce stopped to stare at her in confusion. “El, what are you doing?”

“Ace stole the blanket,” she whined. “I’m cold, I want it back.”

“Wait…” Deuce’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them “Did you two…”

“Yeah, she let me sleep in her bed,” said Ace smugly.

“You say it like that, but you were the one who was all embarrassed about it,” she giggled from behind him. “It’s a big bed,” she explained to pink-cheeked Deuce. “I don’t think I even kicked him all night long.” Still, Deuce didn’t look completely relieved. “Just come in,” she sighed, finally wresting the blanket free, and the three of them settled onto the couch.

“Ace. You are a complete idiot,” declared Deuce as soon as he recovered. El hid her giggle under the blanket.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that from you!” Ace shot back. “By the way, was he still mad?”

“Not really,” replied Deuce, putting his hand to his chin. “He looked a little irritated at some guys who were late for the morning roll call but, three people met the same fate as you.”

“Well then he hasn’t calmed down at all! He’s definitely pissed!” cried Ace, and Elowen nodded along.

“Hmmm...maybe you should bring a replacement tart?” she offered. “If it’s for a party and everything, then the problem is solved, right?”

“Gehh...I don’t have the money for a whole tart,” grumbled Ace. “Whatever, I’m just going to apologize.”

The Heartslabyul dormitory was beautiful. Surrounded by a manicured rose garden stood a stately building, all painted in bold red, black, and white. No subtlety here, and Elowen loved it. But before they could reach it, they had to make their way through the hedges.

They overheard someone talking to themselves, and came upon a redheaded student surrounded by...buckets of paint?

“Crap, crap,” he muttered. “Gotta get these roses painted.”

Finally he noticed the three of them watching with puzzled looks. “You guys, do you need something?”

“What are you doing with that?” asked Ace.

“This? As you can see, I’m painting the roses red,” he replied, as if it was the most natural thing. Well, maybe here it was.

“Why, though?” piped up Elowen, tilting her head with a frown.

“Hmmm, your fresh reactions are so cute!” he chuckled, then paused, looking at Elowen. “Wait a moment...are you the infamous female student?” he asked excitedly.

“What? Infamous?” She side-eyed Deuce, who pretended not to notice.

“Wow! I feel so lucky getting to meet the notorious newcomers first thing in the morning!” he grinned, coming closer. “Hey, hey,” he grinned, leaning in. “Let’s take a selfie together, ‘kay?” The next moment, his phone was already out, snapping a picture of his winking face and three shocked first-years. “Aaand...one more with our one and only female student!” he added, putting his arm around Elowen’s shoulder. She barely had time to throw up an awkward peace sign with a confused ‘smile’ as he took the picture. “Yaay! Wow, what a cute reaction! Hey, can I put this on MagiCame? Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags.”

“Deuce Spade.”

“Ace.”

“...Elowen.”

“Alright, upload, done!” He slipped his phone back into his pocket, and Elowen finally had enough time to realize that this world had smartphones too. 

“Ah,” he continued, “I’m your senpai, Cater Diamond~” He threw out another wink, conspicuously aimed at Elowen. “Call me Cato-kun. Cay-kun is good too~ Nice to meetcha~”

“Nice to meet you too, ‘Cato-kun’,” giggled Elowen. 

“Ah, you’re living in that ramshackle dorm, right? Good on you, living in a place like that. It’s dark, and you can’t get a good MagiCame in there. You have my sympathy~” he said, wrinkling his brows in pity.

“Then let me-” El began. “Actually, never mind.” Maybe this wouldn’t be the dorm for her, after hearing about how its prefect acted.

“Ah, this is no time to be talking!” he said, eyes widening in realization. “The party is in two days. I don’t want to lose my head for being late.” He turned back to them with a wheedling grin. “Hey, you guys, will you help paint the roses?

“But why are you doing something so weird?” Ace asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, at a party, red roses are the most photogenic! I guess?” replied Cater cheerfully. “I’ve also got to change the flamingo’s colors for the croquet match, so I’m busy with all this work,” he added, putting on a playfully mournful expression.

“Ah, so the tart _was_ for a party,” said Elowen.

“Yep! The day after tomorrow is our dorm’s traditional Unbirthday Party,” he replied. “The prefect chooses a random day that isn’t anybody’s birthday, and we have a tea party!”

“That sounds wonderful,” she enthused. “Do you think I could come? I’ve never been to a real tea party!”

“Sure, sure! Help me paint the roses, and I’ll put in a good word for you!” he grinned, guiding her forward to face a rosebush. “You and Deuce-kun can use magic. Ace-kun, here’s a paintbrush for you. Come on, come on, we can do this!” he trilled.

“Uhhhh…” Elowen stared hesitantly at the roses in front of her. When was she gonna tell everyone she was from another world, and had never done anything like this before?

“Right, magic!” At least Deuce looked nervous too. He glared at a rosebush of his own. “Red….Red….Daaahh! It turned blue…”

Well, if all she had to do was concentrate… Elowen turned back to the rose in front of her. She remembered how a red rose should look, the exact, velvety shade, and imagined the one in front of her blooming into that color. She told herself, look, I can just see the red, seeping out from the base, washing over the petals…

And then she _was_ seeing it. The white was overcome by a wave of red, flushing each petal into that perfect crimson. El stared at it for a few moments in shock. A giggle rose from her chest and she broke out into a grin. “I did it!” she cried, “Oh my god, I did it!”

The other three stared at her with puzzled looks. “Oi,” Ace grumped, “Just cause you got it right the first time doesn’t mean you get to celebrate about one little rose.”

She felt herself blushing a little in embarrassment, but charged on. “I’ve never done magic before!” she blurted. “Well, I think maybe I did, but I thought I was dreaming! I’ve never done this before! I’ve never done any magic, at all!”

“Wow, really?!” At least Cater was supportive.

“Huh? No way.” Ace was not. “How the hell did you get into Night Raven College if you’ve never done magic before?”

“It’s a long story,” she replied. “I’ll tell you later, but for now I guess I would say...I’m from somewhere that doesn’t practice magic.”

“Ahh, I’ve heard of places like that,” nodded Deuce.

 _You probably haven’t_ , she thought wryly.

"That explains why you were so useless in the mine," teased Ace. Despite his light tone, even Deuce glared at him.

"Hey, I saved both your asses," Elowen said, grabbing a paintbrush from a nearby bucket as she advanced with an evil grin. "Don't even joke about it."

"Whoa, whoa, be careful with that!" cried Ace, backing away. "You'll stain my uniform!"

"That'd be a shame," she chuckled darkly, and then stopped. "Just kidding." She held out the brush. "But next time I'm throwing something at your head. And I have good aim."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Ace, rolling his eyes as Elowen returned back to her bush.

"He really doesn't think I'd do it," she said to Deuce, who chuckled quietly in response.

"What's this about a mine?" asked Cater eagerly. "I never did hear what you three got up to last night."

"Oh, uhh...long story," began Elowen. "Ace, you don't have to think. You tell it."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "But that means I get to tell it how I like."

"No it doesn't," replied Elowen and Deuce simultaneously, and Cater chuckled.

"Well, this looks like a good story, then! Go on, tell me!"

Ace told the story much better than Elowen could have, but she and Deuce did interrupt to add their own takes here and there.

As he talked, Elowen worked slowly but consistently on her roses. Eventually she had reddened an entire bush, and was about to move on to the next, when she noticed Deuce was still struggling. Even Ace had barely gotten any painted, too busy telling the grand adventure to focus on the roses.

“You guys are worse at this than I could’ve imagined,” sighed Cater. “Except for you, Elowen. Maybe they invited a female student because you’re a genius?”

“Ha, I doubt that,” she replied, but that got her wondering. ‘How’ she got here was already a mystery, but maybe there was a mysterious ‘why’ as well. I mean, she didn’t wake up in a random forest somewhere. She was in that coffin, wearing those robes. Could someone, or something, have put her there on purpose?

Ace’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Aren’t the roses fine being white? They’re pretty,” he grumbled.

“This is our tradition,” replied Cater. “Roses are red for the Unbirthday Party. And we use flamingos in seven different colors for croquet with hedgehogs as balls.”

“What?” cried Elowen. “You _hit_ hedgehogs?!”

“You don’t care about the flamingos?” said Ace.

“I do, but, what kind of- what?” 

Cater grinned at her flustered expression. “Don’t worry, they’re magically bred for that purpose. Neither of them get hurt.”

“Okay…” she replied doubtfully. “I still kinda want to see for myself, though.”

“Besides, it’s all part of the Queen of Hearts’ rules,” Cater replied cheerfully. “Riddle is particularly passionate about following the rules even compared to other strict dorm leaders. Well, I won’t deny he goes too far sometimes, though…”

“That’s right,” realized Ace. “I don’t have time to do this. I want to speak to the prefect, is he still inside?”

“Hm? I think there’s still time…” he replied, knitting his brows. “By the way, Ace-chan the tart thief, did you bring an apology tart?” 

“Ha, I was right,” chuckled Elowen, lightly shoving Ace’s shoulder.

He shot her a quick glare. “No, I came first thing, so I’m empty-handed…”

“Uh-oh! Is that so…” he mused. “In that case, you’re going against the Law of the Queen of Hearts Number 53: ‘One must always return what they stole’, so I can’t let you in the dorm.”

“Wait, what? You can’t even let us in the dorm?” El cried.

Ace protested too, his voice rising in irritation. “Huh? The hell is that!?” 

Cater grinned guilelessly down at them. “At this dorm, if I knowingly let you in while you’re not obeying the rules, I’ll also lose my head. Sorry, but before Riddle notices, I need you to leave.” His voice and expression both hardened at the last phrase, which Ace did not fail to notice.

“Whoah, his face got serious!” cried Ace. “Guys, help me out!”

“Why me?” said Deuce, blanching.

“What, you want us to fight?” Elowen crossed her arms, giving him a doubtful look. “We’ll just get a tart and come back,” she added.

“I know you’d understand, El!” grinned Cater. “Now, go get that tart and try again! Bye-bye!”

“Ughh, how could you guys just abandon me like that!” complained Ace. “Also, that sly bastard, waiting until then to say anything about the tart! He just wanted us to paint the damn roses!”

“Then we just have to bring a tart and try again. We can go after...” began Deuce.

“Wait, isn’t it almost time for class?” El realized.

As if to prove her right, the bell rang across the college campus. Its ominous sound reminded her of a disaster siren, and she wondered if that was on purpose, or happenstance. Knowing the headmaster, it could be either way.

“Wait, that’s the warning bell!” Deuce realized. “Shit! I can’t be late on my first week of classes!” He took off running, and the other two followed close behind, desperate to make it in time, hopefully without getting lost.

They managed to make it to class in time, at the expense of their bellies. “Ugghhhh…” groaned Elowen, leaning across the desk. “I shouldn’t have gone with you right away. We could have gotten the tart _and_ breakfast..”

“Ugh, whatever,” muttered Ace.

“We’ll do that as soon as classes are over,” began Deuce, then stiffened in realization. “Aghh! Athletics is before lunch…”

The three groaned in unison, lamenting their already poor luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does no one ever talk about hitting hedgehogs with flamingos?? That’s not normal, even if you *were* familiar with Alice in Wonderland!


	8. Flavors of Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tries to start a fight over pasta anyway? NRC students, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title got you excited, didn't it

By the time lunch finally came around, Elowen was desperate for food. Being shorter than most of her fellow students, she found herself bobbing around and stretching on her tiptoes in order to make it into the chaotic “queue” that was forming around the counter. Ace and Deuce behind her were equally desperate, but she had insisted on being ahead of them in line, with the excuse that their shenanigans had caused this in the first place. At last, she came to the counter just in time to snag the last grilled chicken and turned around in glee - only for someone to clip her shoulder from behind.

“Oh, sorry,” she said absentmindedly, expecting to see Deuce. But the student who looked down at her instead twisted his face into an almost cartoonish expression of rage.

“Oi! ‘Cause of you the egg in my pasta broke!” he growled.

“Egg?” she asked blankly.

“Oi, oi, oi! Breaking the gooey egg is the best part of eating carbonara,” added his friend with a leer.

“There’s an egg in there?” she asked, peering into his pasta, but he pulled it out of her view before she could spot anything.

“How do you plan to pay for this?” he said, his voice rising.

El stared up at him with a frown. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” What was he so mad about? She tried to move past him, but his friend blocked the way.

“Hand over that grilled chicken as consolation and we’ll call it even,” he added with a smug grin.

“Senpai, settling personal disputes with magic is forbidden…” came Deuce’s voice from behind her.

Wait, what?

“Huh? We’re your senpai, y’know. It’s a sign of respect,” he replied gleefully.

“Yeah, that’s right,” the other added. “Or we’ll have to teach you a lesson about respecting your senpai!” he added, meaningfully rubbing his knuckles.

Elowen could hardly believe it, that something like this could happen in real life. “You’re really trying to take my _food_?”

“Oi, oi, where’s your respect? It’s just proper repayment, that’s all!” He stepped closer, looming over her with his obnoxious grin, but El didn’t move.

How spoiled were these brats that this was considered a good use of their time? “You would seriously beat me up over a fucking piece of chicken?” she asked, her voice rising in incredulity. By now, others were starting to notice. Elowen ignored them, just glaring coldly at the two idiots before her.

“It’s just proper manners!” the first one shot back. “Or do we need to take you outside?”

El hesitated a moment. She probably shouldn’t say anything else, but the way he looked so sure this was going to work pissed her off. “Are you children?” she asked scornfully. “Threatening to beat someone up who’s so much smaller than you so you can take their food? Just leave me alone.” Before they had a chance to respond, Elowen spun around to leave, weaving her way through the crowd of people. Hearing their reactions as she passed, it finally hit her how many people were watching, and her face flamed hot in embarrassment. She hurried as fast as she could to a table with familiar faces - well, one familiar face, to be precise - Cater, who was waving to her from his seat near the left side of the hall.

“You look so cute when you blush like that,” he grinned, patting a spot beside him on the bench.

“Ughh, don’t tease me even more, senpai,” she moaned, trying to hide her face as she sat. “I hate getting stared at.”

“Well, you were the one who provoked them,” said Ace.

“They were just looking for a fight,” she scoffed. “They were gonna pull something no matter what I did.”

Deuce added, “I’m just glad a fight didn’t break out.” 

El shrugged. “Whatever. I would have just kicked em in the balls and ran off.”

At that, Cater choked on his food, looking at her with new eyes. “Wow, you’re pretty wild for someone who looks so cute.”

“I’m not...cute.” she said sullenly.

"Ahaha, that makes you even cuter~" He poked her cheek as the flush returned. "Anyway, you’re going to enter Heartslabyul, right?” he asked, eyes shining. 

“Ah. Well…” She hesitated. Everyone she knew right now was in Heartslabyul, yes, but…

“It’s not _that_ bad, you know,” Cater said. “Heartslabyul is perfectly fine as long as you follow the rules.”

“You say that, but then _you_ tricked us into painting the roses this morning!” Ace glared at him. “We missed breakfast because of you!”

“Saying I tricked you is so mean,” Cater pouted. “I wasn’t doing it because I wanted to. That’s just how things are done in our dorm.”

“You were grinning the whole time, though…” grumbled Deuce.

“Now, now, Deuce-chan,” replied Cater soothingly. “Those rules are only for inside the dorm, so right now I’m just your kind senpai~” he added with a whisper.

“Don’t add the -chan, senpai,” he grumbled.

“Oh...should I stop adding -kun?” Elowen asked, tilting her head.

“Uhh, th-that’s different,” he stuttered, turning his face away.

“Hah, you’re too obvious,” Ace jeered.

Next to Cater, a dark-haired student in glasses chuckled. “That’s just how Cater shows affection.”

“Who’s that guy next to you?” asked Ace.

“Oh, my bad.” He adjusted his glasses as he smiled at them. “I’m Trey. Trey Clover. I’m a third-year in Heartslabyul like Cater.” He leaned over to see Elowen more clearly. “And you’re the freshman living in that ramsh- ahm, unused dorm, right?” His expression crinkled into one of rueful apology. “I heard from Cater. Sorry for all the trouble these guys from our dorm have caused you.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” she said cheerfully, ignoring Ace’s grumbling.

“Now, now, we’re in the same dorm and everything, so let’s make up!” said Cater cheerfully. “Let’s exchange numbers!” he added eagerly, his fingers already poised over the phone screen.

“I don’t...have a smartphone...uh, anymore.” Even if it somehow came with her, it would probably be nearly useless here.

“You don’t have a phone?!” he cried. “That’s crazy! You’re as rare as an endangered species!”

“Well, it’s not really a _choice_ , persay,” she added awkwardly.

“Oh, is that so?” His eyes twinkled. “I know a place to get the newest models for cheap~ How about we go on a date to choose one?”

“I’d love to-” she began, and he perked up- “But I don’t have any money. So, maybe once I figure out a way to make money…”

“Aww,” he pouted. “You don’t have to make something up if you want to let me down.”

“Cater,” chided Trey. “Hold back a bit.”

“I’m not making anything up,” she insisted. “I would really like to. But I have no smartphone, no money, not even a dorm! So there's not much I _can_ do...”

“Oh, that reminds me. What _are_ all the dorms here?” asked Ace.

Cater immediately perked up again. “Ooh! Yes, a fresh conversation! We’ll tell you anything you need to know!” 

“Elowen, what about you? Are you going to keep staying in that place, or…?” added Trey.

“ _Noo_ , I’m trying to find a dorm to enter,” she replied. “But I don’t know anything about them.”

“Right, that’s what we were talking about.” Cater turned back to Elowen. “The way you get along with our kouhais, I thought for sure you’d end up in Heartslabyul with us, but maybe you would fit right in at Savannaclaw.”

“Savannaclaw?”

“Hmm, for example…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note on isekai logistics, this time on language! Even though I love languages and was tempted to include things like language barriers and accents, I decided to keep it all "within Japanese", in a way, because it was just easier to keep it in line with the cultural associations and concepts that it had been written with. So I do occasionally use chan/kun/etc the first time someone uses it, so you know how they like to refer to that person, but dropping it to keep it from bogging up the prose too much. (Is that working for you guys?) This is also helping me with my Japanese studying too, so I like "thinking with Japanese" as I write as well.


	9. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elowen cannot shut her fucking mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, I almost uploaded this on Christmas Day. Anyway, enjoy

Elowen listened happily to their explanations - Trey’s simple and straightforward, Cater’s colorful and insightful - while she tried not to stare at the students they were pointing out

“Only the...Diahoramia dorm is left,” said Deuce, attempting to gloss over his mispronunciation.

Which Ace naturally caught immediately. “You can’t fool me with that straight face. It’s Dia _somnia_.”

Deuce frowned, protesting, “I bit my tongue, that’s all!”

“Haha, it’s okay. At least you got the first part right,” chuckled Elowen. “It’s gonna take a month for me to remember just those names.”

“Diasomnia is…” began Cater, scanning the cafeteria. “There! They’re all shoved into that booth in the back.” As Cater spoke, Elowen only glanced over, trying not to stare, but she swore she locked eyes with the one in the center with hot pink streaks through their hair. “Their symbol is their green and black armband. They’re kind of like celebrities around here? They’ve all got this aura that makes it hard for us regulars to approach. Like, the dorm leader has MAX don’t come near me vibes…”

“Huh? There’s a kid with them,” said Ace. Ah, now that she thought about it, Hot Pinky did kind of look like a kid, but…

“You can skip grades and still enter this school,” explained Trey, “but he isn’t a kid. He’s a third year just like-”

Before he could finish, a head popped into existence right above the center of their table, facing Elowen with an upside down...smile?

Everyone jerked back in their seats, letting out cries of shock.

“Lilia-chan. Lilia Vanrouge,” they said pleasantly, in a distinctly un-childlike voice. 

Elowen burst out laughing. “Nice to meet you, ‘Lilia-chan’!” she giggled. No one else at her table shared her sentiment, but Lilia gave her a pleasant smile as they rotated in the air, back to a more normal position on earth. As they did, El’s eyes were drawn to the pointed ears that poked through their short colorful hair.

“You all, you must be curious about my age?” they chuckled lightly. “While I may have this baby-faced visage, just as Glasses said, I am not at an age one might call a child.”

 _No kidding_ , thought Elowen, _with speech like that_. What do those ears mean in this world? She knew she shouldn’t make assumptions, but she could only think of sprightly fey elfs when taking in this person’s appearance.

“There’s no need to look on from afar,” continued Lilia. “You may simply come up and speak with us. Are we not all students of the same academy? We at Diasomnia will always welcome you with open arms.”

“That may be so,” replied Elowen, “but while _you_ may find it easy to come up and talk to strangers, most people don’t.”

“Indeed, I suppose you are correct,” they replied, powerful red eyes holding her own. “Consider this a formal invitation, then.”

“Ah...well, I’ll try,” she chuckled awkwardly. “I do want to find out about each of the dorms, after all…”

“Very good!” they smiled. “Apologies for dropping in on your meal from above. Until we meet again.”

“Woow, you handled that really well,” marveled Deuce.

“No kidding!” Cater leaned in. “You just talked to him like it was nothing!”

She just shrugged awkwardly in response. _Everything_ was new and weird to her at this point, so one upside-down hot-pink fairy-child-old man was just another new thing to get used to.

“Yeah, but!” whispered Ace heatedly, “Our table is easily 20 meters away from them, but he heard us talking? Freaky!”

“Well, let’s just say that Diasomnia has many peculiar members,” began Trey, trying to ease the mood. “Many of their members excel at magic in general. Their dorm leader, Malleus Draconia, is counted among the top five wizards in the world.”

“Yeah, honestly,” added Cater, “Malleus is like super super super crazy. Well, our dorm leader is his own brand of crazy, though.”

Ace jumped in immediately. “No kidding! All I did was eat a single piece of tart and he collared me, His narrow-mindedness is super crazy.”

“Hmmm? I’m ’super crazy’?” That was a new voice. Behind Ace stood a rather short young man with deep red hair, glowering down at the first-year.

“Ah, are you Riddle?” asked Elowen. When his sharp eyes turned to her, she stammered, “Umm, I mean...Prefect Riddle...I don’t know your last name..” she realized with a slight blush.

“Roseheart. Riddle Roseheart,” he replied coldly.

“Oh, my, Riddle,” said Cater hurriedly. “You’re super crazy cute today~” 

“Hmph. Cater.” Riddle turned back to the energetic student. “If you talk too much it’s going to cost you your head.”

Now that riled Elowen up more than she’d like to admit. “Why, though?” she asked, crossing her arms. “Or are you just making empty threats?”

Everyone at the table winced. Next to her, Deuce even grabbed her arm in warning.

But Riddle replied calmly. “I never make empty threats. I’m simply doing my duty as the prefect of Heartslabyul. Anyway, you..” His eyes dropped as he scanned her. “You’re that first year that caused all that fuss of expulsion yesterday. You may not be a member of my dorm, but I will not hesitate to discipline you if you break any more school rules.”

His arrogance riled her up even more, her brain screaming _‘Try it, bitch!_ ’, but she controlled herself by giving him a cold smile. “It wouldn’t make much difference. I’ve gone my whole life not having magic.”

His eyes narrowed, apparently unsure whether she was joking or not. The tension in the air seemed to coalesce into a strained bubble around the table.

“Well, either way, I don’t really plan on breaking any rules,” Elowen added, and Deuce’s grip loosened in relief.

“You already have,” the short prefect replied, crossing his arms. “Goodness. The headmaster is soft. If you forgive rule breakers, the whole system will collapse.”

Elowen couldn’t keep the annoyed frown off of her face any longer as Riddle continued, “All you have to do is cut off the heads of those who don’t follow the rules. The headmaster has forgiven you, but make no mistake. The next time it happens, I will not.”

Elowen could practically feel her fellow students begging her not to respond, but she couldn’t help it. “Punishing people for mistakes and accidents does absolutely _nothing_ to change behavior,” she replied icily. “It only engenders resentment.” Ace looked at her like she was crazy while Deuce’s panicked grip increased almost enough to bruise.

For a moment, Riddle simply looked down at her, obviously displeased. “You’re lucky you’re not a member of my dorm,” he replied at last. “I would have your head in an instant.”

“Lucky me,” she replied with a ‘bright’ smile.

Riddle looked back to everyone else at the table, who stiffened slightly in their seats. “Now, don’t just sit around chatting away, finish lunch and head to your next class. Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 271: ‘One should eat lunch and leave their seat within 15 minutes’. If you break the rules...I’m sure you understand?”

Even though he was focusing only on his students, the last line was enough to make her want to speak up again, but for the sake of the others, Elowen bit her tongue. No one else spoke up, either, afraid to burst the tense bubble between the two of them.

Riddle broke it instead. “The answer is ‘Yes, Prefect!”

“Yes, Prefect!” they replied in a panicked unison.

“Very good,” Riddle said, though his expression was as stern as ever.

“Don’t worry,” Trey said in a soothing voice, “I will look after them for you.”

Riddle’s expression relaxed minutely. “Hm. You’re the vice prefect so I expect you not to act foolishly. Following the Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 339, ‘After a meal, one must always drink lemon tea with two sugars,’ I must go buy sugar cubes from the school store, so I’ll be on my way. ” As he turned around, she could still hear him muttering to himself. “Goodness. Letting the sugar cubes run out is a huge offense, I can’t believe…”

As soon as the prefect was out of sight, Ace turned to Elowen with a glare. “What the hell was all that?” he cried. “I mean, I don’t disagree, but I’m trying to get this thing _off_ my neck!”

“Sorry...I just can't not say anything," El replied sheepishly. "I'm no good at keeping my mouth shut. Mostly because I don't want to."

"I understand," nodded Deuce seriously, "but you're going to get us in trouble!"

"I know, I know," El replied, putting her hands up in surrender. It was at that point that she realized more people were staring than usual. When she dared a glance around, the students that hurriedly looked away were mostly the ones with Heartslabyul's red and black armbands.

"...In his first week of school, Riddle took the seat of prefect," Trey explained upon seeing her confusion. "He speaks harshly, but he's trying to make the dorm better. He doesn't have bad intentions." 

"I understand what you're saying, but intentions only go so far," she replied. "Even with good intentions, you have to be aware of your impact on others."

Trey sighed, looking askance as his eyebrows crinkled in worry. "I know, but I just can't bring myself to scold him."

"Hmmm…" Elowen watched his expression. "I won’t ask if it’s something that personal, but…” She sighed. “I wish I was in a position to help.”

“Ha! After arguing with him like that? How could you possibly think that?” Ace guffawed.

“Well, sure,” Elowen replied defensively. “I don’t have a reason to dislike him as a person, necessarily, I just disagree with his actions. But yeah, I suppose there would have to be something going on in his life for him to be like that…”

“Whatever, I don’t care,” sighed Ace. “I just wanna get this collar off.”

Elowen perked up. “That reminds me, how is he able to do that, anyway? A special...spell...or something?” She ran her finger along it as she spoke. It certainly felt solid, as if it were real metal and enamel. Hell, maybe it was.

“Hm?” Cater perked up too. “You mean Riddle’s unique magic?”

“Unique..magic?” asked Deuce doubtfully.

“It’s magic strictly limited to one person,” replied Trey. “Simply put, it’s magic that reflects the character of the user that only they can use, so ‘unique magic’. You’ll learn about it in class eventually.”

“Riddle’s unique magic lets him seal another person’s magic for a fixed amount of time,” added Cater. “It’s called ‘Off With Your Head’.”

El couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in a skeptical smile.

“As a wizard, having your magic sealed hurts like losing your head,” explained Cater with glee. “Therefore, you shouldn’t break Riddle’s rules inside the dorm.”

“On the other hand,” added Trey, “It also means he isn’t scary if you follow the rules.”

“So what you’re saying is I have to go buy a tart or Cater will kick me out again?” asked Ace.

“That’s right,” replied Cater cheerfully. “As decided by the Laws of the Queen of Hearts number 53. Also, Riddle really looks forward to eating the first piece of a whole tart so he won’t forgive you unless it’s whole.”

Ace groaned, “You said you want to be friends, so can’t you just overlook that?”

“That was that, this is this.” Cater grinned as amiably as ever.

“But aren’t whole tarts pretty expensive?” asked Deuce.

“Gehh. I don’t have that kind of money, though,” Ace complained.

“Then how about making one?” Cater pointed out. “The other tarts were all made by Trey.”

“Really?” asked Elowen, eyes shining. 

“Amazing! It was as good as a pro’s!” added Ace.

Trey chuckled. “Thanks. It’s true I have all the tools and seasonings...But I won’t help you for free.”

“Ehh? I have to pay for it?!” cried Ace.

“Please, I can’t bake worth shit,” pleaded Elowen.

“Haha, I’m not going to squeeze money out of underclassmen,” chuckled Trey. “If we’re going to make the tart Riddle wants to eat next, we need a lot of chestnuts. Could you gather them for me?”

“Oooh, that actually sounds fun!” replied Elowen. 

“Speak for yourself. It sounds like a pain,” said Ace. “How many do you need?”

“To make it for the Unbirthday Party we’ll need...about 2-300, I think,” mused Trey.

“That many?” cried Deuce in shock.

“Then I’ll have you roast them and remove the outer shell to take out the nut,” Trey continued.

“Ahh, less fun…” mumbled Elowen.

“I’d like to go home,” added Deuce.

“Traitors!” cried Ace.

“Well, well, tarts that everyone makes together are always the best, you know,” said Cater soothingly. “Like, making memories?” he added, his tone picking up with excitement. “You might even make your debut as a food blogger!”

Elowen giggled. “I don’t think blogging is for me, Cay-senpai.”

Trey adjusted his glasses conspiringly. “Keep it a secret from Riddle, but freshly baked mont blanc is the _most_ delicious. Only those who help make it get to try some.”

“I’ve never even heard of mont blanc before,” El said, excitement bubbling back up in her chest. “It sounds so fancy, I’m excited! Where do we get the chestnuts, anyway?”

“There should be plenty of chestnut trees in the forest behind the campus botanical garden,” replied Trey.

“Botanical garden..” breathed Elowen. And a forest, right by the campus? This world was fantastic in even the most mundane ways, it seemed.

“Alright, then we meet after class in front of the botanical garden,” said Ace decidedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilia just feels very enby to me, anyone else? There might be something I'm missing, but I just get the feeling that Lilia doesn't give a shit about gender, since their age and appearance is already so unusual.


	10. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elowen meets a cat she does not like. A rare occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyone's Christmas, anyway? I hope y'all had a good time

El could barely focus on her classes the rest of the day, too busy imagining a fairytale-like forest full of old-growth trees, already hoping to find some isolated glen to make into her own secret spot.

Finally, classes ended, and Elowen practically dragged Deuce and Ace out of the classroom - until she realized she had no idea where to go. Ace had laughed at her until Deuce pointed out he didn't know either, and the three of them pored over a campus map together before finally setting off.

Impossibly, the forest was just as shehad fantasized, green and gold glimmering in the light of the late afternoon sun. Amongst the groundcover, spiky chestnuts littered the forest floor. Experimentally, El crouched and tried lightly grabbing one of the open husks, but quickly dropped it. “Damn,” she mumbled. “Sharper than I thought.”

“Ha! Idiot,” laughed Ace.

“We can’t pick them up with bare hands,” mused Deuce. “It’ll also be good to have a basket or something to put them all in.”

“They probably have everything we need inside the botanical garden,” said Ace, and Deuce nodded.

“Let’s go take a look.”

Elowen was already halfway there, and the other two hurried to catch up.

“Wooow. It’s bigger than I thought,” marveled Ace when they finally stepped inside.

Elowen felt like she was going to melt. “It’s like a goddamn Ghibli movie,” she whispered in awe.

“A what movie?” asked Deuce.

“Never mind. I’ll tell you later,” she said dismissively. She was gonna have to tell them about the isekai thing at some point or another...but now was not the time.

“Anyway,” he said, “There should be a caretaker of this place. We should split up and find them.”

“Ahh, good point,” nodded Elowen. “I was planning on just finding the shed and take what we needed,” she added self-consciously.

“Haha, El, you’re the worst,” jabbed Ace. “Well, I’ll go right.”

“And I’ll head left,” said Deuce.

“Then I’ll go straight!” decided Elowen with a nod.

As much as she knew she should be properly looking, Elowen couldn’t stop herself from wandering slowly through the garden, examining every plant as she went. Some of the plants she knew for sure, some looked vaguely familiar, but some...some were definitely new to her. One in particular caught her eye; or rather, her nose. Heavy reddish-pink fruits let off an alluring scent, and she lifted her head to take a deep breath. As she stepped forward, something soft squished under her foot. In a panic, she immediately took her weight off of her foot, tumbling to the ground and hoping to god she hadn’t just squashed some poor snake under her shoe.

But instead of a snake, she was greeted with the sight of a furry brown tail, and a moment later, her eyes rose to meet a pair of very green, very irritated eyes. Followed by a pair of...lion ears?

“Oi. You’ve got some nerve stepping on someone’s tail without saying anything,” he growled in a low voice.

Oh my god, it really  _ was _ his tail. “S-Sorry,” she stumbled. “I was just...shocked…” She tried not to stare, but she couldn’t stop herself from watching his ears flick in irritation atop his head of messy dark hair.

“I was right in the middle of a nice nap, and then you go and walk all over my tail,” he continued, leaning forward as he sat up.

“I’m sorry…” she repeated. She winced, imagining it must be like having your finger stepped on.

His expression took on a note of slight interest. “You...aren’t you that herbivore that the mirror said has ‘aberrant magic’?” He shifted forward, onto his hands as he came closer. “Hmmm…?”

Suddenly, he leaned over her, so close that his hands were on either side of her legs as she still sat on the ground. Elowen froze, half from confusion and half from instinct. He closed his eyes as he gave her a good few sniffs, his nose even twitching as he did. Elowen would have thought it was cute if she wasn’t busy trying not to disturb the apparent predator examining her. This must be normal for...lion people...

Finally, he drew back, letting out a huff of derision. “Ha. I don’t even smell a speck of magic on you. Do you really have magic? I don’t feel like taking on an opponent that can’t resist.”

“I do..” she replied numbly. “But wait, opponent? Since when would I be your  _ opponent _ ?!”

He laughed again. “You’re right. An  _ herbivore _ like you is only prey.”

“Oi,” she shot back. “I am  _ not _ prey.”

“Oh?” He eyed her, gaze narrowing in challenge. “So you think you can take me on? At least make it entertaining for me.”

“I’m not trying to fight you!” she protested. Realizing that she was still sitting awkwardly on the ground, Elowen stood, brushing herself off. “Why are you so- Oh.”

He had languidly risen to his feet as well, towering over her by a good head at least. He was still close enough that she could see clearly in his eyes that he was not joking around. “I can’t let you just walk away after stepping on my tail, you know?”

El almost took a step back, but her pride and growing anger kept her rooted to the spot, ignoring any sense of self-preservation.

“I was having such a lovely nap and now I’m pissed,” he continued in a low growl. “I’m gonna take a tooth.”

Any hope of talking him down flew out of Elowen’s mind at hearing the last bit. “You might win, but you would not escape unscathed,” she growled back, meeting his glare straight on.

He glared down at her for another beat, then his expression suddenly crumpled into a grin as he let out a burst of laughter, throwing his head back.

“You’re as intimidating as a housecat!” he laughed. “You, fight me? With a soft little face like that? Sorry, but I don’t feel like beating up a little kitten.”

Elowen didn’t know whether to feel relieved or insulted. Sure, she knew he was absolutely right, but that didn’t really make her feel any better.

But his laughter stopped short, and she was caught in his intense green glare again. “But I’m still irritated as hell,” he said, his voice back to its menacing growl.

How full of himself  _ was _ this guy? “Fine, then stomp on my foot if you want!” she said, exasperated. “Will that make you stop trying to pick a fight with me?”

He paused, considering it, until a voice called from behind Elowen.

”Leona-saaan!”

At last, Leona pulled away from her, glaring over her head. “Huh?”

“Ah, you were here after all, Leona,” sighed the new arrival. Elowen turned around to see another animal-eared student, though these looked more like...a hyena’s, perhaps? “It’s time for your remedial lessons, y’know,” he added.

Elowen swallowed a smile before it got her ass kicked.

“Ugh, the annoying one’s here,” Leona groaned.

“ _ Leona _ , it’s 'cause you keep failing. If you keep getting held back we’re gonna be classmates,” he replied.

“Ugh, shut up,” Leona growled, putting his hand to his temple. “Stop nagging me already, Ruggie.”

El stepped back, trying to recede into the background before she somehow got herself in trouble again.

“You’d have no problem if you tried,” sighed Ruggie. “Whatever, let’s go!”

Leona clicked his tongue, and rounded on Elowen one last time before he left. “Watch out next time you come onto my turf. Housecat.”

If she wasn’t so confused by Leona being so weirdly territorial, she would have offered his receding back the middle finger. No way was she going to avoid these beautiful gardens just because  _ he _ liked to nap here.

Barely a moment later, Ace’s voice called out somewhere behind her. “We found some baskets on a rack!” He emerged with Deuce, looking victorious.

Seeing El’s still irritated and confused expression, Deuce asked, “...Did something happen?”

“Uh, yeah,” she began, then let out a short huff of laughter. “I’ll tell you about it while we get those chestnuts. I don’t wanna waste any more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo why are you like this  
> who the fuck calls people herbivores


	11. Revenge of the Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elowen, once again, cannot shut her fucking mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapter lengths are whack but I'm a long form writer who just...doesn't think about that while writing so I kinda just chopped up what I had written at what felt like okay times...I hope it's okay for y'all

Elowen, Ace, and Deuce managed to pick two full baskets of chestnuts, though El had probably filled a single basket all on her own. When they brought them to the school kitchen, she thunked her basket down with pride, and they got to work shelling the nuts.

At last the nuts were roasted, ground, and ready to become the centerpiece of the tarts.

“Next we mix butter and sugar into the chestnut paste, then add oyster sauce as the secret ingredient,” said Trey, setting out each item as he spoke.

“Oyster sauce?!” cried all three first years in astonishment.

“Yep,” Trey nodded. “The savoriness of oysters adds depth and richness to the cream.” He picked up the bottle of oyster sauce he’d pulled out. “Here's young oyster sauce with the walrus' seal of excellence. Famous patisserie all use this in their tarts.”

Elowen took it from him with narrowed eyes, dabbing a bit of it onto her finger to taste. Her face crinkled up even from such a small amount.

“Seriously... That's a pretty salty sauce…” said Deuce as he watched.

“No way,” said Elowen. “That’s way too strong.”

“Even chocolate gets put in curry all the time... It might be good,” mused Ace.

Trey let out a burst of laughter. “It's a joke. There’s no way oyster sauce goes in sweets, right?”

“Screw you! You said it with a straight face,” cried Ace. Elowen broke out laughing too, and he jabbed her in the ribs. “Oi, as if you weren’t also considering it!”

“Considering, maybe, not accepting it,” she jeered back.

“That’s right,” chuckled Trey. “Don't just accept things without a healthy amount of skepticism. Better study up.” He turned back to the bowls in front of them. “Now, we put the whip cream...ah.”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” asked Elowen.

“You guys gathered so many chestnuts that I got ahead of myself and made too much marron paste.”

“Oh nooo, too much…” El wiggled a finger out to the paste, but Trey smacked her hand away.

“Hey, now,” he scolded. “I need some other things anyway, so could you three go and buy some more? I need 2 cartons of milk, a dozen eggs, aluminum cups and 5 cans of fruit…”

“You guys got that, right?” Ace grinned, leaning against the counter. “I’ll just stay and keep helping.”

“‘Helping’, uh-huh,” chuckled Elowen. “Alright. Deuce, you know the way?”

“Sure, I’ve been there before.”

On the way out, El eyed the bag handles digging into Deuce’s fingers. “I can carry more, you know. You don’t have to take all of the heavy stuff.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” he replied.

“Big family?”

“Yeah. My mom always buys more than we need during time sale, and I always get stuck carrying the heavy stuff,” he sighed. “Since I’m the only boy it was my job to take care of anything requiring strength…” She raised her eyebrows, and he added, “Oh, my bad. I’ve just been talking about myself.”

“Mm-mm, that’s not a bad thing,” El replied, shaking her head. “It’s kinda nice to hear about your family, though.”

“Ahh… actually, I always made my mom…” Looking down in guilt, he didn’t notice someone step in his way. Elowen didn’t have time to warn him, and she winced at the sound of eggs breaking inside the bag. She looked up, trying not to show her irritation...and was met with the familiar, unpleasant mug of the delinquent student from lunch.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” he sneered.

“You just can’t catch a break, can you?” added his friend. “Too bad there’s not a crowd this time…”

“Just now.” Deuce’s voice was cold. “Just now, you destroyed half our eggs.”

“Huh? You saying that’s our fault?” He rolled his shoulders and he leered at them.

“Yes. Please pay for the eggs. And please apologize to the chickens, too.” Chickens?? Still, El wasn’t about to stop him.

“Hmmmm? You’re getting all worked up over eggs,” the second student sneered.

“They didn’t hit the ground, right? Don’t sweat the small stuff.” added the first.

“We saved the trouble of breakin’ em for ya!” he guffawed, and they both broke out into laughter.

Elowen snapped. “Fuck off already. You petty little assholes. Still trying to pick a fight over some fucking eggs? You’re pathetic.”

“Huh?” The first delinquents eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward. “You-”

But he was swiftly interrupted by a fist to the face. “You don’t get to make decisions for us!” growled Deuce. “Those eggs...instead of becoming a chick, they were gonna make us a delicious tart!!” He rubbed his knuckles, gearing up for a fight as the two stuttered back in surprise. “You got that?! Huh?!!”

Elowen quickly took the bags from him, trying not to let her glee show in her expression.

“If you don’t want to pay for the six eggs,” he growled. “I’ll just punch you six times instead!”

The two readied themselves, but they were quickly overwhelmed by Deuce’s sheer fury, and eventually ran off. Deuce almost chased after them, still yelling, but Elowen just managed to get his attention by calling his name.

“Deuce! Deuce! It’s fine, let them go.”

He turned around, looking like a guilty dog as he massaged his knuckles. “I screwed up...I vowed that I’d definitely, definitely be an honors student this time…”

“What do you mean?” Elowen took his hands and looked them over.

“In high school, all I ever did was screw around,” he said quietly. “I constantly skipped school and spent all my time getting into fights. I disrespected all my teachers, hung around sketchy upperclassmen…” She let his hands drop as he continued. “I was a terrible person that went as far as to use magic to lord over those who couldn’t.” His hands curled into fists.

“But you’re not, anymore,” Elowen said.

“...One night I heard my mom hiding away in tears as she called my grandma. ‘Was the way I raised him wrong? Would it have been better if he had both parents?’ Of course it wasn’t that. Mom never did anything wrong. It was all  _ my _ fault!” His voice twisted in frustration. “So when the carriage from Night Raven College came to get me, my mom was so happy. I decided I would never make her cry again. This time, I’m going to be an honors student my mom can be proud of.”

She nodded, offering a small smile.

“Then I go and do  _ this _ . Shit!” He raked his hand through his hair, glaring down at the ground.

“You know, you can still be an honor student,” El pointed out. “There’s nothing wrong with just getting into a fight if you have good cause. Actually, I think it would be worse to just let things like that happen just because you’re trying to avoid it.”

“You...you think so?” His shoulders relaxed a little.

“Yes! And I’m glad you kicked their asses, because while I would I have tried, I probably would have lost,” she said cheerfully.

“Elowen…” he chuckled. “You shouldn’t be so blase about that. You could get seriously hurt if you keep provoking them.”

She shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to just keep practicing magic, then.” She bumped into his shoulder with a grin. “We’ll become honor students together. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Let’s do that.”

Elowen told the story of Deuce and his eggs with as much vigor and aplomb as she could muster as they finished the tart, leaving Ace and Trey roiling in laughter while Deuce stared on, sullenly glowing red. This time, things went much faster, and it felt like no time at all before they were staring at a mouthwatering, sugar-dusted tart that really did live up to its name. Even with more ingredients, the filling overwhelmed the pastry, and it barely fit in the pan.

“Ohhh, I can’t wait for tomorrow…” Elowen said, practically drooling at the thought.

Good work, good work!” Cater chimed in from the doorway. “Is the tart finished?” Of course, he appeared only when the work was done, Elowen thought to herself with a smile. “The decorations are super cute!” he said, pulling out his phone. “Totally magicame-grammable! Let me take a pic.”

“Uggghhh, I wish I could taste it,” Elowen grumbled as Cater snapped pic after pic. “Trey-senpai, you’re so mean, not letting me have any.”

“Actually…” He grinned as he turned to retrieve something from the fridge. El gasped at the sight of tiny little mont-blancs, one for each person - even Cater.

“That was my idea,” said Ace smugly.

“You are brilliant, my friend,” she replied happily, reaching out to take one.

“Wait,” said Cater. “Those are so totally adorable! Let me take a picture of them, too!”

“Make it fast,” she teased, but cheerfully posed for his next round of pictures.

As they dug in, Cater put his finger out as he remembered something. “Oh yeah! Hey, hey, Trey, do the thing.”

“The thing?” he asked. “Ahh, that.” Trey turned back to the first-years. “What are your favorite foods?”

“Mine’s...cherry pie, and hamburgers,” said Ace.

“If I have to pick...omurice, I guess,” said Deuce.

“Sushi!” said Elowen last.

“And mine is grilled lamb with diablo sauce,” added Cater.

“Alright...Doodle Suit!” When Trey waved his hand over their mini-tarts, Elowen felt a little pop of something against her hand. “Now, take another bite,” he told them.

They all dug in. Ace, Elowen, and Deuce exchanged wide-eyed stares of wonder as they chewed.

“Oh my god!” said Elowen after swallowing her mouthful. “The texture is weird, but! I can literally tell - you were thinking of salmon nigiri, right? Hey, do you know what fatty tuna tastes like?” she asked, eyes shining.

Trey chuckled. “Sorry, I’m not familiar with that one…”

“You guys, let me taste your magicked tarts,” said Elowen eagerly, holding hers out. “Trade a bite?”

“No way,” Ace said, holding his out of her reach, “I hate raw fish.”

“Deuce?” she asked hopefully, holding it up to his face level.

“...Fine…” He held out his too, and Elowen just leaned forward and grabbed a bite without taking it from him.

“Mmmmm, omu-tart,” she chuckled. Deuce froze, turning slightly pink. “Deuce, just try it,” she giggled. “You’re too easy to tease. How old are you again?”

“Sh-shut up!” he replied, taking her tart to try. “I’m 18, I’m not a kid!”

“You’re 18?” asked Elowen. “Wait, both of you?” She broke into a sly grin. “That means I’m your guys’ senior.”

“Oh, well, then, excuse us for using such casual language with you,  _ senpai _ ,” said Ace. “I will try not to address you in such a way in the future.”

“No, don’t you start being formal with me,” Elowen replied, poking him in the chest. “You either, Deuce.”

“You say that, but you still address me formally,” pouted Cater. “Maybe we’re the same age?” he added, eyes twinkling.

“Uhh, 20?” she said.

Cater split into a grin, clapping his hands. “Wow, look at that! You’re not allowed to be formal with me anymore, either,” he said.

“Mmmm, normally I would argue since you’re still my senpai,” she chuckled. “But okay. Oh! Let me try your tart.”

Cater paused for a moment, his smile turning devious. “Say ahhh~”

Even Elowen paused for a moment, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of showing her embarrassment. “...ahhh…”

He happily fed her a piece, and El’s eyes widened when she remembered what his favorite food was. “Hohhh, spicy!” she mumbled, putting her hand to her mouth.

“Hehe, you’re blushing again,” teased Cater.

“Am not,” she retorted, though that only made her blush deepen. “It’s because it’s so spicy.”

“Hah! Liar.” El shoved Ace in response to his teasing.

“Still, Trey, that’s a super cool Unique Magic,” she said, once her mouth had stopped burning. 

“Isn’t it fun?” beamed Cater. “If you did this on a date with a girl, they’d be super impressed!” he said, looking pointedly at Elowen.

“It’d impress anyone,” she emphasized, then looked back to Trey. “Still. You had to keep track of all those flavors, and which goes where, I bet that’s not as easy as it looks.”

“Haha...You flatter me,” Trey said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s not so complicated as that. My Unique Magic ‘overwrites a component’. So not just taste, but I can overwrite the color or scent or anything. The overwrite only lasts a short time so that’s why it’s like a scribble. That’s why I’ve named this magic ‘doodle’ since it’s not permanent. ”

“That’s amazing!” Elowen cried. “That could be so useful in the right applications! I mean, even if it  _ was _ only food, imagine getting a picky child to eat healthy food because of it!”

“Is everything focused on food for you?” teased Ace.

“Hmmm, not everything~” El replied lightly.

“But my magic is nothing more than child’s play when compared to Riddle’s,” added Trey in a more serious tone. “He’s on a different level.”

“Well, I think it depends on how you use it,” said Elowen encouragingly. “But, with Unique Magic...how do you know that it’s Unique Magic and not just regular magic?”

“Elowen, you don’t know?” asked Deuce.

“I come from a place where no one practices magic, remember?”

“What, like a cult?” asked Ace incredulously. “Does a place like that even exist in this world?

At that, Elowen couldn’t help but laugh.  _ No, it doesn’t _ , she thought. “Anyway, I only ask because I might have Unique Magic, but I don’t know exactly what it is.”

“Well, there is an element of experimentation,” replied Trey, “but it's something that you  _ develop _ as well."

"Oh."

"It would make sense for you to start noticing it now that you’re actually using magic here," Trey added encouragingly. "What are you thinking of that led you to that idea?"

“Well, I flew once,” she said matter-of-factly. “But it only worked when my eyes were closed. Oh! And before that, I...” she frowned.  _ I clipped through a door _ . “I opened a locked lid,” she said. “That’s how I left the Gate thing by myself.”

They all frowned, musing.

“And your eyes were closed both times?” asked Trey. She nodded.

“Well, then, maybe your Unique Magic is like Trey-kun’s?” supplied Cater. "Like, you can do anything when your eyes are closed?"

"That seems waay too broad…" Elowen replied wryly. "I'm not some genius."

“Or maybe the first time you just used regular magic and didn’t know it,” said Ace.

“That would make sense,” mused Deuce. “Using magic for the first time can be really confusing. In fact, perhaps closing your eyes had nothing to do with it, and it just helped you concentrate?”

"Yeah, but she said she flew," emphasized Cater. "That's not easy to do with regular magic, you know?"

Elowen sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Well, it’s getting late,” said Trey at last. “Let’s go home and give Riddle the tart tomorrow.”

Ace turned to El with a wheedling grin. “Elowen, you’ll let me sleep over again, right? My cruel upperclassmen aren’t going to let me in the dorm!”

“Of course,” she chuckled.

“Elowen, you’re spoiling Ace too much,” said Deuce sternly.

“Then, Deuce, why don’t you stay in their dorm to keep an eye on Ace?” suggested Trey. “As the vice prefect, I give you permission.”

“Ooh! Good idea!” said Elowen, clapping her hands together. “Like a sleepover!”

“Trey, aren’t you spoiling the newbies too much?” cried an astonished Cater. “I’m jelly~ El-chan, can I come too?”

“Sure!” she said brightly, but Trey interrupted.

“ _ You’re _ not allowed.”

“Tch. Bringing me down,” pouted Cater.

“Sorry about forcing those two on you,” Trey said to Elowen. “We’re counting on you tomorrow.”

“Yep, yep! See you tomorrow~!” Elowen waved happily as she marched her friends to the ramshackle dorm. “Do either of you have games we could play?”

“El, you’re too energetic,” sighed Ace, but she could tell he wasn’t really complaining, and just smiled back at them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving out the egg thing, because it's hilarious, but it just didn't come back up in the conversation. *shrug*  
> Also, I’ve literally never tasted chestnuts. but I like every other kind of nut, so I’d probably love them. (Get your heads out of the gutter. Or don’t, I can’t stop you.)


	12. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bunch of redheads get mad while everyone looks on wincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still finishing writing a few chapters between now and where I'm currently at, so I'm going to slow down my upload schedule a little bit to give myself time to write. I just wanted to have a decent amount of story uploaded before I started to update slowly, just so people would actually have a decent amount to read without waiting. So don't be discouraged when things slow down more, I promise I'm still writing, haha

Elowen had brought out one of the less-clean blankets for them to sit on in the main room as they played cards. They played late into the night, not realizing the time until Deuce was nodding off every ten seconds (and denying that he was, of course.)

“Come on, sleepyhead,” chuckled Elowen as she tugged him to his feet. “I’ll show you guys where the bathroom is, I’ll change in a different room.”

“I’m not sleepy…” mumbled Deuce stubbornly.

“Hmm? You’re not going to take a bath, Elowen?” asked Ace.

“Ace!” scolded Deuce. “How can you ask a lady something like that?”

Ace and Elowen traded looks, and both burst out laughing. “Deuce, I’m no lady,” she giggled. “But I’m going to take mine in the morning. So I don’t have to compete with you two for the warm water,” she added slyly. “Deuce, you should take yours first.”

“Okay…” 

Elowen was already snuggled up in bed when Deuce entered. “Elowen, where do you want me to stay?” he asked. El just patted the bed in response.

“Wh-what?” he cried, stiffening. “B-but-”

“None of us are gonna do anything but sleep,” she interrupted. “You know that.”

“Still!” he cried, his cheeks going from pink to red. “What if there’s...rumours…”

“Neither of you are going to spread rumours,” she pointed out. “Oh, and I’ll threaten Cater to make sure he doesn’t tell others, either. Come on.” She patted the bed more insistently. “It’s a big bed. And Ace will probably go in the middle, if that makes you feel better.”

“...Fine,” he mumbled.

A few minutes later, Ace also climbed in, earning a series of grumbles and curses from Deuce as he climbed over him. Elowen ignored them until the room finally fell silent again, falling into a warm, peaceful sleep.

Elowen woke up first, like she had planned, but she glared at the ceiling as she tried to get the courage to move. Usually, she took the blanket with her when she took her morning bath, to preserve at least some body heat in the drafty old building. But now…

She sighed, wiggling her feet over to the side of the bed. Oh, fuck. The floor was cold. Fuck it. Half-stumbling, half rolling, Elowen extracted herself from the sheets and tottered quickly, if a bit unsteadily, to the bathroom, praying the water would heat up fast.

Soon the first-years were sitting in the main room, yawning and looking generally haggard as they finished getting ready for the day.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Elowen opened it, frowning.

“Good morning~!” It was Cater, far too energetic. “Did you enjoy your sleepover? Was it an evening of pillow fights and card games?”

“Cater-senpai, good morning,” yawned Ace. “Yeah, we played cards,” he said.

“And Deuce fell asleep,” added Elowen.

“Oooh, I’m so jelly!” Cater said. “Anyway, let’s go get that tart and apologize to Riddle. There was some trouble yesterday so I’m low on manpower and need you to come now.”

“Ahhh, are we painting more roses again?” complained Elowen.

“Haha, it’s not so bad!” Cater replied, herding them outside. Great.

But when they entered the rose maze, an oddly familiar voice called out to them.

“Ooooi! You’re here! I’ve been waiting, me-kun!” And indeed, when they rounded the corner, there was another Cater there waving.

“I’m back!” replied their Cater brightly. “Sorry for the wait, me-kun.”

Elowen paused, frowning. Was this more magic bullshit..?

“There are two Diamonds?” cried Deuce.

“You have a twin..?!” asked Ace.

“No, no, I’m the only brother,” replied Cater. “This is my Unique Magic, ‘Split Card’. I can use magic to make clones of myself.”

“Wow! That’s super convenient!” said Elowen. “I’m jealous!” Even as she spoke, three more Caters appeared, complaining variously.

“By the way, the real Cater is me,” said the Cater that welcomed them with a pose. “And it’s not as easy as it looks. The more copies I make the harder it gets, and I can’t keep it up for a long time.”

“Still-” Elowen was interrupted by Original Cater throwing an arm around her shoulder to lead her forward. 

“Anyway, it’s off with our heads if we’re late. I don’t have enough hands, so lend me yours. I’ll take you right to Riddle once we’re done,” he promised.

Well...it was work, but it was also an opportunity to practice. Whatever was going on with her Unique Magic, Elowen was determined to figure it out as soon as possible. She would need whatever advantage she could get to make it in this school.

Elowen walked over to the back side of the garden, to avoid as much distraction as possible. Then, she closed her eyes, and reached out to the rosebush. _With a tap, I can turn roses red_ , she thought. It was much easier to see it happening with her eyes closed, and she found and tapped five roses before opening her eyes to see.

They were red. That perfect, velvety red that so drew people to roses. There was no question in Elowen’s mind now - whatever the limits of this magic of hers, she definitely needed her eyes to be closed to do it. But...what were those limits, exactly?

She moved to a new bush. This time, she wanted to try something more difficult. _This time_ , she thought as she closed her eyes and crouched, _I’m going to turn every rose red at once. If I just touch the base of the shrub, it’s like magic flows up through the stems and turns them all red._

And when she stepped back and opened her eyes, there they were, red as blood. Her heart beat faster as she tried to process it. This had to be Unique Magic, right? What else could it be? Was it anything she could imagine? Surely that couldn’t be it. There had to be a limit she hadn’t found yet.

El was broken from her thoughts by Cater tugging on her arm. “El-chan, it’s starting! Come on!”

“Oh! Right!” she said, stumbling after him, her thoughts still dwelling on the roses behind her.

But Cater stopped before they completely exited the maze. “Before we go in, there’s one more thing,” he said with a wink. He pulled out his magical pen, and with a flash, was suddenly wearing a whole new outfit, with heart-shaped lapels, mismatched sleeves, and even a half-painted white rose.

“Wow!” she gasped.

“I look good, right?” he said, throwing out a wink and peace sign. “This is our Heartslabyul dorm attire!” He spun around to show off the whole thing. “The style is on point, and makes for a great Magicame!” he said.

“Wooow, I’m jealous…” marveled Elowen.

Cater chuckled. “Hmhm, no need to be!” He pointed her pen at her and the same flash changed her own clothes in an instant. “There, as a service from Cay-kun~” he grinned.

“Whoa…” El looked down at herself, patting her clothes. He had given her the same vest and blazer, complete with rose, but… “Thigh highs, Cater?” she asked, tugging at the socks self-consciously. “These always fall down on me, though…”

“Aww, don’t worry! They’re magic, after all! They’ll stay in place. Besides, you look super adorable!” he cried. Elowen fiddled with her skirt, trying to hide her blush by looking down. “Also, Laws of the Queen of Hearts states that we have to dress formally on party days,” he added. 

“...Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Then, take a pic?” Before she could respond, Cater had her by the shoulder, phone in hand, snapping photo after photo of his wink and Elowen’s unprepared blush.

“Ca-Cater, I’m not-” she stumbled.

“Don’t worry, you look cute~” he replied cheerfully. “Now, it’s about to begin. Let’s go!”

As soon as they arrived in the garden, Elowen immediately regretted letting Cater dress her in a skirt. The Heartslabyul students, apparently forgetting what women look like, stared openly. Then again, perhaps they had just assumed the female student was just a rumour, and were shocked to see it was real. Thankfully, though, everyone's attention immediately shifted away when Riddle emerged from the dorm.

The Heartslabyul students stood stiffly in place as a trumpet sounded.

“Announcing our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Prefect Riddle!” cried a student, almost making Elowen jump.

“Prefect Riddle, hurrah!” cried the other residents in return.

Yeah...Heartslabyul was weird….

Riddle scanned the scene with his iron gaze. “Hmm. The roses are red, the tablecloths are white. A perfect Unbirthday Party.” He looked to Trey. “You made sure there is a mouse asleep in the teapot, correct?”

“Of course. The jam to put on its nose at the right time is also ready,” he replied.

Elowen’s slight frown deepened as she listened. The thief rule had kinda made sense, the type of tea was odd, but maybe had to do with caffeine intake, but this...this was just beyond any of that. She had assumed that these “rules” were the legendary Queen’s preferences, memorized by the serving staff of the time and passed down because...well, who knows why. But this went beyond preferences, into the land of acting out a fantasy. 

And why Riddle was so determined to act that fantasy out to the letter, she couldn’t fathom.

A little later, as Riddle held out his cup for a toast, Cater nudged Ace. “Ace-chan, isn’t this the perfect chance?”

He nodded. “Alright…” Taking the tart in hand - well, both hands - Ace walked up to Riddle. Elowen followed close behind, determined to get a bite of the tart as soon as possible. “Excuse me, prefect.”

Riddle turned to him with his usual stern expression. “You are...Ah. The first-year tart thief.”

“Umm, I would like to apologize for eating the tart before. So I baked a new one.” Ace held out the gleaming masterpiece.

“Hmmm?” Riddle narrowed his eyes. “Just out of curiosity, what kind of tart?”

“Thank you for asking,” effused Ace, changing gears instantly. “It is a mont blanc stuffed to the brim with fresh chestnuts!” Behind him, Elowen grinned in mouthwatering anticipation.

“A mont blanc?!” cried Riddle, his eyes widening. “I can’t believe this!”

Oh, shit.

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts no. 562: ‘One must never bring a mont blanc to an Unbirthday Party.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” blurted Elowen. Riddle shot her a glare before turning back to Ace.

“You’ve violated an imperative rule! How could you do something like this!?” he cried, his voice rising. “The Unbirthday Party is utterly ruined!”

“Imperative rule my-” Cater clapped his hand over Elowen’s mouth before she could continue.

“562?!” cried Deuce in shock. “How many are there?!”

“There are 810,” replied Riddle, crossing his arms. “I have every single one memorized. I am the prefect, after all.”

Cater finally moved his hand from over Elowen’s mouth, though she was still steaming. “Craap, we’re so screwed,” he whispered to Trey. “Did you know?”

“I’ve only committed 350 to memory,” he whispered back. “We let our guard down. To think there’s even rules on what kind of tart…”

 _Who cares!!_ thought Elowen. _This is no one’s fault but Riddle’s!_

“As the prefect of Heartslabyul, out of respect to the strictness of the Queen of Hearts,” said Riddle imperiously, “I can’t close my eyes to this matter. Dispose of this mont blanc immediately!” he commanded. “And throw these rule breakers out!”

“Don’t you dare throw it away!” interjected Elowen, grabbing the tart from Ace and holding it away from the advancing students.

“Wait just a minute! You really have dumbass rules like that?!” said Ace with a glare.

“My deepest apologies, prefect,” interjected Trey, trying to salvage the situation. “I was the one who said we should make a mont blanc.”

“Right, right!” added Cater. “I didn’t think there would be a rule for something like that!”

“ _Making_ it isn’t the problem!” Riddle retorted. “The fact that you brought it _here, today_ is the problem!”

“That’s so fucking stupid!” Elowen shot back, before Cater could stop her.

Riddle fell into a chilly silence. “...Stupid...you say?”

“Wait, stop!” Cater said hurriedly. “That word is taboo. And Riddle,” he added in a pacifying tone, “these are just first years that are still learning the ropes.”

“No, I’m gonna say it,” said Ace, crossing his arms defiantly. “Anyone who obeys that rule and tosses the tart is an idiot,” he declared. “Stop screwing around.”

Deuce joined Ace and Elowen in their stubborn line before the prefect. “I agree. Of course, I think that rules are meant to be followed, but...this is too arbitrary!”

“You’ve got quite the nerve, talking back to me,” said Riddle in a low voice. “Listen well. Even breaking insignificant rules leads to huge problems.”

“No it doesn’t!” Elowen shot back. “No one would bat an eye at what kind of tart we brought! It doesn’t matter! What _does_ matter is causing strife like this because you insist on following such stupid rules!”

“That’s right!” added Ace. “The other residents are afraid of getting their magic sealed, so they don’t speak up, but I’m sure they feel the same!”

A ripple of nervous murmurs moved through the students.

“Hehhhhh...Is that so?” asked Riddle with a frown.

“Not at all, prefect!” stuttered one student.

“Everything is based on your judgement!” added another.

Ace clicked his tongue. “Wishy washy jerks. Lame.”

“Riddle-senpai,” said Elowen in a more gentle tone. “Listen to their voices. Do you really want all of your students to be afraid of you?” Does a version of Machiavelli exist in this world? She hoped not, because, _fuck_ that guy.

“In the year that I’ve been prefect, there hasn’t been a single student held back or expelled from Heartslabyul,” Riddle replied. “Only Heartslabyul can say that. In this dorm _I_ am the one with the highest marks and the strongest. That makes me the most correct! So all you have to do is follow my rules without talking back!”

“Fuck that!” Elowen passed the tart off to Deuce. “If you keep doing this, you’re going to lose all your students! Stress and pressure only hurts performance, and it’s about to break down!” His face was turning red in anger, but Elowen’s surely was too. “You think everyone is the same? That the same thing works for everyone? Don’t be stupid. Everyone who works with students knows that everyone needs a different approach. And you’re wasting everyone’s time and energy by enforcing stupid rules instead of what really matters!”

“ENOUGH!!” screeched Riddle. 

“I, I wouldn’t go that far,” stuttered Deuce.

“How dare you!!” Riddle’s eyes flashed to the third-years behind her. “Get her out of here!”

Hesitantly, Trey and Cater took her by the shoulders, but Elowen stood her ground, determined not to move until they carried her off.

“I’m not cutting off their heads because I want to!” Riddle continued more calmly. “They keep breaking the rules and leaving me no choice!” 

“Now, everyone just say, ‘Yes, Prefect’,” directed Cater nervously.

“I can’t do that,” said Deuce.

“This selfish tyrant, _I_ reject _him_!” added Ace.

“What did you just say?” Riddle’s voice was cold.

Cater had made a mistake not covering El’s mouth again. “For once, _you_ need to try listening to others,” she said, half pleading, half simmering in anger. “It’s arrogant to really believe _only_ _you_ can be correct.”

That was it. “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!” he screeched. Elowen didn’t even flinch when she felt the cold metal around her neck. Whatever. Like it was any different from her usual life. “Trey, Cater! Throw them out!” Riddle commanded.

“...Yes, prefect,” the both replied quietly.

“So sorry, but we don’t go against the dorm leader,” said Cater as he steered Elowen away.

“Sorry,” said Trey under his breath.

“Fine, but don’t touch that fucking tart!” Elowen warned.

Once they were out of Riddle’s hearing, Cater fixed Elowen with a look of incredulity. “El-chan, I can’t believe you! I thought you were so kind and easygoing!” he said.

“I am,” she replied. “But I have my limits, and I won’t budge once they’re hit.”

“And a foul mouth,” added Ace.

“That too,” she nodded.

“Not even going to try to deny it?” sighed Trey, rolling his eyes. “Well, we’ll work on pacifying Riddle so that you two can apologize and come back to the dorm. Elowen, though…”

“Fuck that!!” growled Ace. “I am never apologizing!!”

Elowen nodded along, and the two senpai returned to the party with a set of worried sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Cater’s a man of taste with that absolute territory. I’m not judging, cause same. Also, magic is a flash because I’m just too lazy to put effort into it. I mean, manifesting things out of nothing? That’s not the kind of magic system I like to write, so I’m just gonna leave it as-is  
> Also, I used "female student" even though I feel like "woman student" makes more sense, but I think it would be strange (at best) to refer to a trans man as a "female" student even if that's technically kinda correct, so I'm just gonna keep using that phrase even though it's not quite what I mean.


	13. Challenge

After they had cooled off a little, Deuce lamented, “I disobeyed the prefect and got kicked out...I’m even further from being an honors student…”

“Well, you’re  _ right, _ though. That’s more important,” said Elowen.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” he sighed.

“Y’all look so stylish with your myatching collars~” said a voice in glee. All three of them looked wildly around for the source of the voice.

Ace and Deuce let out cries of shock at the sight of a cat-eared purple-haired head grinning at them impishly.

“A-aauhh, a head,” squeaked Elowen, waving her hand curiously under the head. Her hand passed through the air easily, and her eyes widened.

“Oops,” he chuckled, as his lower half materialized. Elowen didn’t stop herself in time, and she bumped her hand against his side. “I fur-got to bring out my body.”

...Cat puns? Then again, his ears were purple too, so maybe these were magical ears by choice, and not natural ones? “Uhh, hello…” she said awkwardly, finally escaping her runaway thoughts.

“I’m Alchemi Alchemevich Pinka,” he grinned. “I’m a great enigma with magic that’s both like a person and like a cat.”

Yep, definitely a furry.

Ace stuttered across the name, eventually giving up. “...Come again?”

The purple-haired boy chuckled. “Everyone calls me Chenya. At the very least...I’m on a different level than those guys in there.”

“Why are you here?” asked Elowen.

“Elowen, that’s-” began Deuce, but Chenya only grinned wider.

“I came to crash the party, of course, but it’s looks like Riddle’s too riled up right nyow~”

“You know him?” she asked.

“He’s been a serious one since he was little…” he replied, chuckling mysteriously.

“Do you know something?” asked Deuce.

Chenya put his hand behind his head. “If you think I knyow, I knyow. If you think I don’t, I don’t.”

“Okay, then you do,” replied Elowen. “What can you tell us?”

“What’s this?” His eyes twinkled. “Do you wanna know all about Riddle?”

“Yeah, I do!” replied Ace, obviously annoyed. “What kind of upbringing turns you into that kind of tyrant?”

“In that case, you should ask your glasses fur-iend all about it,” he said.

“Clover-senpai?” asked Deuce.

“He’s known Riddle since he was a wee little thing,” Chenya continued. “If myou wanna know about Riddle, he’s the one to talk to.”

“They were childhood friends?” mused Deuce. “It didn’t seem that way at all…”

“No, actually…” said Elowen, thinking back. “Trey mentioned that thing about not being able to scold him at lunch once. And he’s always a little softer around him.”

“You remember something like that?” asked Ace.

“Well, then, there’s nothing for mey to talk about nyow, is there?” Chenya smirked. “Then, see nya~” And with that, he disappeared again, his head persisting just long enough to hum a little gleeful tune.

“Hmm. Well, we can’t go back to the dorm,” said Elowen. “Where else can we meet Trey?”

“The library, maybe?” suggested Deuce. “I think his copy of the cookbook was borrowed.”

“Alright, let’s go,” said Ace.

Just as Deuce had said, Trey appeared with the cookbook, letting out a heavy sigh.

Deuce called out to him. “Clover-senpai.”

Elowen waved him over, and he sat down at their table, already looking rueful.

“We still can’t agree with the way Riddle is doing things,” said Ace. “What do you really think about him?”

“I remember you said something about not being able to scold him, but…” Elowen trailed off.

“Since you were kids, have you always been so subservient to him?” asked Ace.

“We met Chenya in the garden,” added El as explanation.

“Ahh, that guy,” he sighed.

Elowen leaned forward. “I know I was really angry back there, but I do want to know what’s going on with him. At the end, he said, ‘I don’t do this because I want to, and it just…” It just sounds like abuse.

Trey nodded. “Everything Riddle is was “made” by following strict rules. In his homeland, there isn’t a single person who hasn’t heard of his parents. As Healers, they’re that famous,” he explained. “His mother is especially exceptional and she wanted Riddle to be exceptional as well. So from dawn til dusk, his every move was decided for him, down to the smallest thing, as part of his study program.”

Elowen’s heart dropped.

“From what he ate, what he wore, what he consumed, to his friends, everything was decided for him.”

The heaviness in her chest grew, her heartbeat thumping louder and louder.

“Nevertheless, Riddle never said a word and strived to meet those expectations and completed his unique magic at age 10.” said Trey.

“Of course he did,” said Elowen bitterly. “What else is a child supposed to do? That’s disgusting.” She felt cold with anger, almost quivering in her seat.

Trey looked down in melancholy. “I can’t even imagine how difficult that must have been. But to say ‘disgusting’ is a little...”

“No.” Elowen cut him off. “That’s a horrible thing to do to your child.” As irrational and pointless as she knew it was, she found herself wishing she could find that woman herself, yell at her, force her to see how fucked up that was.

“It was out of love…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she spat back. “This is just like I was saying before. The ‘why’ stops mattering if the ‘what’ is hurting people.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Trey, I’m not angry at you, I hope you understand…”

He shook his head. “I understand. But you can see now that Riddle thinks being bound by strict rules is for one’s own benefit. He was bound by strict rules and still became a leader, so he believes it works for anyone. That anyone can become like him,” he explained. “And that means breaking the rules is utterly unacceptable.”

“So if he gives rule violation any sort of positive reaction, it means going against the way he was made?” asked Ace.

“I understand why you think he’s a tyrant. And that his way of doing things is incorrect. But for me...I just can’t bring myself to scold him,” he sighed, his brow knitted together.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Ace spoke up. “After hearing all this, I finally understand. The way Riddle is now, is your fault.”

“Ace, that’s too much,” said Elowen. “But it’s true that you haven’t helped him at all,” she said as she looked back to Trey.

“Riddle had no say in who his parents were. But, you’ve at least thought they were wrong for a while, right?” said Ace.

“It’s one thing when you’re also a child,” added Elowen. “You’re almost just as powerless, especially if no one around you listens to you. But that’s not the case anymore. Riddle’s away from his parents, and you’re both adults! You need to help him escape that way of living and start healing, not to just accept it and hurt himself  _ and _ others in the process.”

“So if you think Riddle is making the same mistakes his parents did, say so. Put him on the right track,” said Ace. “What have you accomplished by feeling sorry for poor Riddle and indulging him? You’re just going to watch while he becomes hated and isolated from everyone?”

“Oi, Elowen, Ace!” warned Deuce in a harsh whisper.

“Or what? Are you keeping quiet ‘cause you’re afraid of losing your head?” Ace continued, his voice rising. “Lame! You’re not childhood friends. You can’t even call yourself his friend!”

“ _ Ace _ !” said Elowen harshly. “That’s too much. Things are more complex than that, and going that far is just cruel when he didn’t inflict anything himself!”

“HEY!! YOU ALL!” cried a voice, and everyone jumped in their seats. “BE QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!!!”

It was Crowley, hands on his hips as he stared them down.

“Headmaster, you’re yelling…” replied Elowen awkwardly.

“Oh, apologies,” he said, clearing his throat. “My goodness, the library is for quiet study or reading!” he whispered.

“Sorry…” Elowen mumbled.

“I’m glad you understand,” he replied primly. “By the way, what are you all doing here with such grim faces?” he asked.

When they explained the situation, Crowley put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I see, so that’s the situation…” he mused. “So then, if you don’t think you can compromise with the prefect, you have the option of transferring dormitories. However, your dormitory was chosen for you after the Dark Mirror saw the quality of your soul, so there are quite a lot of troublesome procedures and rituals that are required.”

Well, at least he hadn’t been lying about that.

“Transfer, huh,” sighed Ace. “That makes me feel like I’m just running away, so no thanks.”

“Hmm. In that case,” Crowley said, brightening, “How about a decisive match with Roseheart-kun to take his place as prefect?”

“Ehhh?!”

“After all, that’s how Roseheart became prefect,” Crowley said.

“But isn’t using magic to settle personal disputes prohibited?” asked Ace.

“ _ Personal _ ones, yes,” clarified the headmaster. “Going through the proper channels with the headmaster overseeing a decisive match is a different matter.”

“it’s prohibited to place handicaps on your opponent before a decisive match, too,” said Trey. “You would be able to get the collar removed without apologizing to Riddle. But...”

“All students are given the right to take the role of prefect the moment they enter this school,” said Crowley brightly. “What do you say, Trappola-kun. Will you challenge Roseheart?”

“Alright,” said Ace, nodding with determination. “I won’t know unless I try.”

“Then, me too,” said Deuce, cracking his knuckles.

“Are you guys serious?” asked Trey with a frown. “Especially Deuce, I would never have expected this from you.”

“Really?” His eyes were burning with determination and passion. “As a man, don’t you ever want to aim for the top?”

_ Ahh, there he is _ , thought Elowen with a smile.

“Here it is, bad boy mode,” said Ace, echoing her thoughts perfectly. They traded looks and chuckled.

“Eh? I’m just normal, though?” Deuce said.

“Then, I shall take care of the bureaucratic matters,” said Crowley. “Oh, and by the way: any attacks other than magic are forbidden.”

Ace and Deuce both blanched, and Elowen frowned at them. “Really? You thought you could just beat him up?”

Crowley let out a laugh. “Follow the rules and enjoy your decisive match! The formalities will be taken care of tomorrow so be mindful of the timing. Then, I bid you adieu.”

“Well, better than nothing,” shrugged Elowen.

“You can afford to be unbothered, you’re not fighting,” sighed Ace.

“I’ll cheer you on,” she said brightly. “And besides, I need a way to get this off of me, too.” She threw her arms around their shoulders. “Let’s go! We’ll make a battle plan and get plenty of sleep.”

“Alright,” they both replied, and they all set off back to the ramshackle dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the only reason I use “Prefect” instead of “Dorm Leader” (even though I usually prefer more accuracy) is because it’s shorter, lol. I have carpal tunnel, I don't have time for that shit.  
> And yes, Elowen took the tart home, and the three of them ate it all in one night. Do you think Deuce would be a stress-eater? Haha  
> Sidenote: isn't baby Chenya's voice the CUTEST? I love it so much, I listened to those lines over and over in the flashback, haha


	14. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fight ends, another begins

This time, Ace was the overly energetic one, hustling Elowen to get ready as soon as she managed to get out of bed. “It’s not til later,” she grumbled. “Let me sleep a little longer..”

“Too bad!” said Ace, shoving her out the door. 

“I want to be completely ready when the time comes,” added Deuce.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she grumbled.

Plenty of Heartslabyul students had already gathered in the garden, murmuring about the upcoming match. Crowley cleared plenty of space for the duel before nodding and announcing, “Shortly, the decisive match for the title of Heartslabyul Prefect will begin. The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade. Defending his title is the current dorm leader, Riddle Roseheart.” He looked over to Riddle. “In accordance with the rules of this decisive match, please remove the magic sealing collar handicap.”

“Ahhh, it’s finally off!” sighed Ace. Elowen fiddled with hers as she watched in jealousy. Even if it sealed away something she never used to have, it did have a real weight to it and she was getting tired of the feeling around her neck.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have it back soon enough,” replied Riddle smugly. “Savor the taste of freedom while you can.” _What an ass_ , Elowen thought. “I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard you wanted to challenge me,” he continued. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Most definitely,” replied Ace.

“I wouldn’t challenge you as a joke,” added Deuce.

“Hm. Whatever,” Riddle said, crossing his arms. “Let us begin.”

But Cater came up behind Riddle before they began. “Riddle, what do you want to do about afternoon tea?” he asked.

“That’s a silly question. The rules state that my teatime always happens at 4pm on the nose,” Riddle replied.

“But, it’s already past 3:30,” said Cater awkwardly.

“Do you think I’ll ever be late? This ordeal will be over shortly,” he assured him, then turned back to the first-years. “As you can see, I am short on time. Dealing with you one at a time is troublesome. Both of you come at me at once.”

Elowen rolled her eyes. Even if he was right, his arrogance was irritating.

Crowley raised his hand in the air, something glinting in his hand. “The match begins after the mirror I throw hits the ground and shatters,” he declared. “Then! Ready….fight!”

Ace and Deuce both had their magical pens out, but it was no use. With an “Off With Your Head!” from Riddle, the collars were back in place like nothing had even happened.

“Aghhh! Shit! We didn’t even have time to get our magic materialized!” growled Ace in frustration.

“To come this far and then not be able to do anything,” groaned Deuce, putting his hand to his head.

“Strong magic comes from a strong imagination,” explained the headmaster. “The stronger your ability to accurately imagine magic, the stronger and more effective it will be. Roseheart-kun has polished his magic to a beautiful shine.”

Elowen perked up. So that was why she was able to do any magic at all. Maybe...maybe she could challenge Riddle too? But...she didn’t necessarily want to enter Heartslabyul, much less lead it…

She was broken from her thoughts by Riddle’s self-satisfied huff of laughter. “It didn’t even take 5 seconds. And you thought to challenge me with those skills. Aren’t you embarrassed?” he scoffed. “This just proves that rule violators are always wrong. Just as mother said.”

Elowen almost retorted, but bit her tongue. Deuce spoke up instead. “You’re right, rules should be followed. But enforcing absurd rules just makes you a tyrant!”

“Ha?” Elowen wanted so badly to slap the smirk off of Riddle’s face. “Rule breaking has consequences. And in this dorm, I am the rules. Those who refuse don’t get to complain when I take off their head!”

“You’re so arrogant, thinking you get to decide everything!” Elowen shot back, moving forward to face him straight-on. “You’re lying to yourself if you think that you’re doing all this because ‘it’s the rules’ and not because you enjoy flaunting your power over everyone else!”

“I don’t do this because I want to!” he cried, his voice almost cracking. He sighed to compose himself, putting that irritating smirk back on his face. “Just what kind of education did you have, if you can’t even follow simple rules? You were probably born from parents that can barely use magic,” Elowen tensed, feeling her body heat up with rage. “...and didn’t receive much in terms of schooling before coming-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!!!” Ace lunged forward, his fist connecting with Riddle’s face with a very, _very_ satisfying thwack.

Everyone watching froze, crying out in astonishment, but Elowen felt a little relieved. A second later, and _she_ would have been the one attacking Riddle.

“Aaah, I don’t care anymore. About the prefect, about the duel, any of it.” Ace’s voice was cold.

“He...hit me?” mumbled Riddle in astonishment.

“Kids aren’t their parents’ trophies, and kids’ achievements don’t determine parents’ worth,” he continued. “The reason you’re such a bastard isn’t your parents’ fault, I finally understand that. In this whole year-”

Elowen interrupted him with a smack to the side. _Let me speak_ , she told him with a look, and turned back to Riddle. “Riddle. These rules aren’t helping you. They’re making everything worse. They’re making everyone miserable. Just because that’s how you grew up doesn’t mean it’s right. So you’re strong,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Fine. But you were _beaten_ into shape, not nurtured, and you didn’t thrive, you survived.”

“You know nothing!” Riddle’s eyes were watering slightly as he glared at her. She could see the emotions whirling behind his steel eyes as he spoke. “My mother-”

“Growing up under your obsessive mother was probably some kind of hell,” interrupted Ace. “But all you have to say is “mama this, mama that”? Try thinking for yourself!” His voice was rising in anger again. “You’re no ‘Crimson Ruler’! You’re just a baby that’s good at magic!”

“...A baby...me?” Riddle’s voice trembled in anger and incredulity. “You don’t know anything...You don’t know anything about me!”

“Yeah, I don’t. How would I?” Ace shot back. “Do you think I would, with that attitude?”

“Enough!” cried Riddle, his voice finally breaking. “Enough, enough, enough!!! Shut up!!! My mother was correct! That means I’m correct!!” he screamed.

Trey interjected quickly. “Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!”

“It’s as Clover-kun says,” added Crowley. “The challenger is disqualified for his outburst! Continuing to escalate goes against school regulations!”

A voice called out from the crowd. “The first-year is right! I can’t handle this anymore!”

A moment later, something white soared through the air. A small crack echoed in the silence as an egg broke on Riddle’s head, its gooey innards soaking slowly into his red hair. Riddle immediately whirled around. “Who did it? Who threw the egg?!”

He was met with silence from the petrified students, and after a moment, a horrid laugh bubbled up from his chest, crescendoing into a strained, painful sound. “You can’t handle it? _I’m_ the one who can’t handle it anymore!!” He took a harsh breath. “No matter how many times I take off your heads, no matter how strict I become, you all keep breaking the rules! This guy, that guy, you’re all selfish idiots!” he snarled, trembling. “Fine, have it your way. You’ve you won’t come forward, I’ll just punish all of you!! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!”

The crowd of students broke into panicked voices as collar after collar snapped around their necks. Riddle only laughed. “How’s that? None of you can touch me! Strictly enforcing the rules _does_ make me the most correct!” he mumbled to himself with a wild grin.

“Stop this at once, Roseheart! This isn’t like you at all!” cried Crowley.

 _I think it is_ , thought Elowen, but she didn’t say anything for now. What she wanted more than anything was to get the stupid collar off. She retreated a little as Trey tried to calm Riddle down, to no avail, closing her eyes to concentrate.

 _It’s shaped like a lock, right? Well, I can undo that lock,_ she thought. _Easy peasy._ Even still, she could hear Ace’s voice as she focused.

“Oi, you! Not everything is going to go the way you want! Throwing tantrums when you don’t get your way is exactly what makes you a baby!”

Oh, fuck. A second later, the lock clicked open under her hands, and Elowen immediately turned back around. Riddle had turned bright red in rage.

“Take that back this instant!!” he screeched. “Do you want to be run through?!”

“I will not,” replied Ace stubbornly. “Absolutely not.”

The only response the steaming Riddle had was a frustrated screech as students fled the garden in chaos. A moment later, a flood of energy whipped through the area, ripping shrubs out of the earth. The air felt thicker, filled with electricity as plants floated ominously around them. Elowen was thrumming with the strange, tense sensation of magic, from her skin down to her bones.

“This is a huge amount of magic!” cried Deuce in a panic. “Is he really going to come after us with all that?!”

Elowen gripped her magic pen tightly, her heart thudding as she ran through what little magic she knew. A shield. That's all she needed right now. Right, the one Crewel taught them, that-

“Rose trees, heed my call!” Riddle shrieked. “To pieces with them all!!”

El threw her hands up, hoping she could make it manifest in time-

But the dark thorny shapes hurtling towards them vanished. Instead, bright shapes jumped and fizzed through the air, popping soundlessly into nothingness. 

"Riddle, stop now!” Trey’s voice was more commanding than she had ever heard it, though it sounded like he was pleading at the same time.

The colorful card suit shapes continued to flit through the air as Riddle kept putting out magic.

“Trey's 'Doodle Suit'!? Eh... What's going on...?” said Cater.

“Just like I said before,” replied Trey grimly, “My "Doodle Suit" can overwrite anything for a short period of time. So... I overwrote ‘Riddle's magic’ into ‘my magic’.”

“You're kidding... That's possible!?” cried Cater in astonishment. “It's a cheat!”

Just like she had thought, it was about how you used your Unique Magic. And for that, Elowen was thankful. She was pretty sure nothing had manifested when she had tried to shield them all. For all she knew, she hadn’t even successfully undone the collar’s spell.

Meanwhile, Riddle was getting more and more frustrated. “Keh... Off with their heads! Off with your heads!! Why won't anything but card suits appear!?” 

“Riddle, stop this,” Trey pleaded. “If you go any further you will lose everything! Look at everyone's faces!”

Those Heartslabyul students that were still left were murmuring uneasily amongst themselves.

“W-was he seriously going through with it…”

“He went way too far…”

“A m-monster…”

But Riddle wasn’t paying attention to them, instead realizing what had happened to his magic. He looked to his friend with wild eyes. “Huh...? Trey, you overwrote my magic...? Does that mean your magic surpasses mine?”

“There's no way that's the case. Riddle, calm down a bit and let's talk this out.” Trey advanced slowly, his hands out in a peaceful gesture.

But Riddle’s face crumpled in hurt and anger. “So you want to tell me I'm wrong, too? Even though we've been upholding these strict rules this whole time?” His whole body was trembling, making him look even more frail than usual. “I've been enduring and enduring and enduring this whole time!” he cried, his voice breaking in anguish. “I don’t...I don't believe you!” His voice crested in anger once more, and he sliced his hand through the air, once again sending out a flood of magic that was nullified by Doodle Suit.

“Roseheart, you mustn’t!” cried Crowley. “If you keep using magic, your magic crystal is going to be covered in ‘blot’!”

But Riddle heard nothing. Trembling in rage, he began “I am...I AM!! Absolutely, absolutely, CORRECT!!!” His voice ripped out of him like a wave of pure fury as his face glowed indignant red.

But their eyes were soon drawn away from his face. An inky blackness had begun to seep through his clothing, spreading horrifyingly quickly over his whole body. It was wet, sickeningly thick, and it only grew in size, consuming him - 

Until all at once it expanded, retreated, and revealed Riddle again, but he was pale, dressed in decadent tattered clothes that seemed to be formed from the ink-darkness itself. But behind him...behind him loomed something else, something horrifyingly familiar, a great inky beast that pulsed with disgusting life. It almost seemed to have the shape of a woman in a gown….

But now was not the time to think about that. Riddle was watching them with wild, bloodthirsty eyes as his face split into a sick grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always comes down to an egg, doesn't it? You could write a high school English paper on that.


	15. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do, when your world is crumbling down around you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop bloop blotty

The now-twisted Riddle let out a laugh, apparently reveling in the feeling of power he now had. “Those foolish enough to disobey me, I have no need of them in my world.  _ I _ am the law in my world, I  _ am _ the rules!” he cried, sweeping an entire rosebush through the air. “No response other than ‘Yes, Riddle-sama’ is acceptable! It’s off with the heads of any who disobey me!!”

“Then there would be no one left!” shouted Elowen, trying to cut over his laughter. “Do you really want to live in such a lonely world?”

“Shut up! You’re wrong!” he screeched, his blazing eye flaring brighter as he glared at her.

“Ahhh, look at this mess!” cried Crowley. “A student has gone into Overblot right in front of me!”

“Overblot??” asked Elowen. “From the magic??”

Cater interrupted the headmaster before he could respond. “Whatever! In plain terms: he’s fallen into a dark berserker state!”

“His life is in danger if he keeps using magic like this,” added Trey grimly.

“His life?!?” cried Elowen. “What can we do?”

“Right now the safety of the other students is the top priority,” replied Crowley. “I shall evacuate the other residents. Roseheart-kun must be brought back to his senses before he runs out of magic.”

Elowen, Ace, and Deuce nodded, trading looks.

“Losing his life would be terrible, but worse than that…” murmured Crowley. “Anyway, I need you all to go get the other dorm heads and teachers to assist-”

Elowen interrupted him. “Headmaster, do we even have time for that?!”

Ace and Deuce had already unleashed attacks, in the form of a gust of wind and a cauldron that dropped onto the ink-monster from above. If it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation, the booming clatter it made as it tumbled down was almost comical.

Riddle batted it aside before it reached him, crying, “What are you fools doing?!”

“Wai-wait-wait, what are you guys thinking!?” cried Cater in a panic.

“We just need to take him out, right?” Elowen responded. “He won’t listen to anything we’re saying, there’s nothing we can do but fight back!” She lifted her pen in the air defensively. “Trey, help us out!”

“Got it!” Trey nodded, coming to stand beside them. “I can overwrite his magic with my doodle, even if it’s not long. Finish this quickly!” he commanded. “Headmaster, please work on evacuating the residents!”

But Crowley was having none of it. “Hold on just a second all of you! It’s too dangerous!”

“It’ll be dangerous even if we run!” Elowen shot back. “We have to try!”

“Ughh, fine,” he growled in frustration. “As soon as I finish evacuating the other students, I’ll be back! Hold out until then!”

“Ahh, shit!” Cater joined them as well, lifting his magical pen in preparation. “I got it. I’m really not cut out for this kind of thing!”

El heard Trey’s determined voice behind her. “I can’t lose him. I...still have so much to tell him...”

But as much as Elowen tried, she couldn’t concentrate enough to do anything beyond a few weak shots. Trey’s mournful words still echoed in her ears as she gripped her pen, feeling useless as her compatriots shot off spell after spell.

“Absolutely,  _ absolutely _ , I am correct!” Riddle cried as he shot off another blast, made useless by Trey’s magic. “If not, what did I endure it all for…”

“You don’t need to endure it anymore!” she cried, but he didn’t seem to hear her.

His anger was crumbling into despair as he struggled. She could see his mouth moving, his eyes staring off into painful memories as he spoke. But he wasn’t stopping. She could almost feel the magic coming out of him in waves, and Trey’s Doodle Suit wasn’t going to stop that.

They just needed to knock him out, she reminded herself, but nothing manifested. So much for being a "magic prodigy", she cursed at herself. Why could she only consistently work magic when her eyes were closed?!

Actually...maybe she should do just that. Elowen shoved her magic pen back into her pocket. “Keep him distracted!” she hissed to Deuce, and darted off to the side.

If all they needed to do was stop him from using magic...if it was that simple, couldn’t she just put him to sleep? Elowen kept her eyes fixed on Riddle, the eye at the heart of the storm of roses and magic. She darted from hedge to hedge, hoping that the thing behind Riddle wouldn’t notice. The way it was looming over him, even though it seemed to be an extension of him...it made her feel sick. Like it was going to swell and consume him completely, and empty him with that cold loneliness that she had felt in the caves.

There was nothing else to hide behind now. She was just going to have to run at him for the last few feet. Before she did, she rehearsed her plan in her head, solidifying the image and making it as clear and bright as possible.  _ Just give him rest _ .

She took in a short breath before dashing out in the open, running headlong for Riddle. She kept her eyes fixed on his arm, her goal. Vaguely, she heard people yelling, probably at her, but it didn’t matter. She needed to reach him before she got knocked away. Riddle turned to look at her a little too early, his anger twisting into shock, and she leapt over the last few feet, latching onto his arm.

“What are you doing?!” His twisted voice, so much closer now, sounded like he was on the verge of crying. Her eyes squeezed shut, she held on to him with all her might, ignoring the scratches and cuts that whipped across her skin.

_ Just sleep,  _ she thought _. You don’t need to be so angry anymore. Aren’t you tired? _

Still, he struggled, gripping her wrist with a desperate strength as he tried to pull her away. “Riddle,” she whispered hoarsely, and reached for his face. She remembered his eyes, framed in flames and dripping with Blot, and imagined them closing. “Riddle, it’s okay. You can rest now.” Her fingers brushed over his forehead, and down, over his brows, and at last, she felt his eyes flutter closed under her fingertips. A moment later, he sagged, and she caught him from collapsing to the ground.

Her eyes still closed, Elowen kneeled, mentally banishing the monster from before, afraid that if she opened them, the spell would be broken. But Riddle didn’t move, and at last she opened her eyes, seeing him asleep in her arms with no Blot in sight.

“Thank god…” she murmured, relaxing at last as everyone came running over.

“Riddle!” Trey ran over immediately, kneeling and helping Elowen lay him on the ground.

He didn’t move, his eyes flickering back and forth beneath his eyelids as some kind of dream played itself out in his mind. All they could do was wait, holding their breath, though Elowen kept a finger on his pulse, just in case. She was no doctor, especially not in a world of magic, but she didn’t want to feel completely useless.

At last, he awoke with a gasp, blinking in confusion in the late afternoon light. 

Everyone but Ace let out sighs of relief.

“For real, we were agonizing over whether you’d wake up or not…” said Cater.

“What...did...I..?” His voice was hoarse as he slowly tried to sit up.

“There’s no need to think about it now,” replied Trey gently. “Just sleep.”

Ace rolled his eyes. “Aaaah, of course he goes berserk after getting a little mad if you’re coddling him all the time!” he said, frowning at Trey. “The garden is a disaster and we were in big trouble!”

Riddle’s voice was quiet. “I...really wanted to eat that mont blanc.”

Ace let out a little sound of surprise, and everyone turned back to the prefect.

“The roses are fine being white, and the flamingos are fine being pink,” he continued, his voice tremulous. “I like putting honey in my tea more than sugar cubes and I like milk tea more than lemon tea. I want to chat with everyone while we eat…”

“Riddle…?” Though he looked at his childhood friend with sympathy, Trey sounded surprised.

“This whole time,” Riddle said, his voice finally breaking, “I wanted to spend more time with Trey and everyone else….” He finally crumpled into a strained sob, his voice cutting into the quiet with heartbreaking clarity.

Elowen wanted to hug him, but for now, she just held his hand, letting him squeeze as tightly as he needed as the sobs wracked his petite frame.

“I can’t believe...that Riddle is sobbing like a baby…” murmured Cater.

“Guh, uh, oi, stop that!” said Ace, obviously uncomfortable. “You’re not forgiven just because you cry!”

“You really refuse to read the mood…” sighed Deuce.

“I’m sorry too,” said Trey, coming closer to face Riddle better. ‘“Even though I knew you were suffering, I pretended not to notice. So I’m going to say it now.” He looked his friend straight in the eye. “Riddle, your way of doing things is wrong. You have to properly apologize to everyone.”

“I’m sorry…!” Riddle cried through sniffs and gasps. “I’m so sorry!”

Ace’s voice responded calmly. “There was something I wanted to say to you if you apologized for everything that’s happened…”

Elowen looked up at him with a frown. Surely he hadn’t  _ really _ forgiven him..

He took a deep breath. Uh oh. “WORDS CAN’T FIX THIS MESS!” he growled, crossing his arms furiously. “I’M NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT!!”

“Ehh?! You’re going to say that right now!?” cried Cater, horrified.

Yep, that was more like Ace. But he had a point. “Well, actions speak louder than words...” said Elowen.

Riddle was still sniffing as he wiped away his tears. “Then...what should I…”

“You know, my birthday isn’t for a while…” said Ace, crossing his arms.

“Huh?” frowned Deuce. “What are you trying to...”

“So I demand we have a Revenge Unbirthday Party,” said Ace. “We didn’t even get to take part in the last one. And you have to make the tart. No getting help from Trey, either! You have to do it yourself!” Elowen rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that. “If you do that...there’s nothing I won’t forgive,” he added sullenly.

Well, maybe Ace wasn’t so bad after all. Well, not  _ that _ bad.

“Yes, yes, this is the beauty of compromise.” Crowley beamed proudly as he nodded at his students.

“We’ll let you try the next mont blanc,” El said to Riddle. “That is, if you help us gather the nuts.”

“And shell them,” said Deuce.

“Grind them, too,” grumbled Ace. “That was a lot of work.”

Riddle let out a little chuckle, finally wiping his reddened eyes dry. “Alright. That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, praise me, I finally finished writing this stupid part. I seriously did not want to write this, and forced myself to knock it out after a full day of work. RIP me. Now, for the fun stuff where I make everything up~


	16. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally safe...  
> Hopefully.

“Well, then-” Cater looked around at the destroyed garden. “We should probably get started on cleaning the garden.” He sighed, “Our photogenic garden is in ruins…booohooo…”

“I’ll help too,” said Trey, adjusting his hat as he stood, but Cater shook his head.

“Trey, you carry Riddle to the infirmary.”

“Oh, I’ll help,” said Elowen, standing. But when she looked around, everyone was watching her with awkward frowns.

“Elowen, you should go to the infirmary too,” said Deuce.

“Hmm?” She looked down at herself, examining her arms. She was cut up a little, yes, but nothing too major. “I guess I should disinfect these, but…” She shrugged. Still, everyone looked a little more concerned than they should for some minor cuts and bruises. El reached up to her head, gently patting as she looked for a bump. “Did I hit my head…?”

“No, no,” said Cater hurriedly. “Just in case, you know?” He took her by the arm, offering a bright, if somewhat strained smile.

“Cater, I don’t need help walking,” she protested, but he ignored her and eventually she gave up.

Even inside the infirmary, Cater and Trey insisted that she lay down in bed, but they wouldn’t answer her questions. Stubbornly, El sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed.

“Just tell me,” she said, exasperated. “What did you see that I didn’t? Why are you so worried? I told you, I’m fine.”

They hesitated, looking at each other. In that moment Ace and Deuce arrived.

“If this is because I’m a girl, or some shit,” she began.

“Ughh, just tell her already!” sighed Ace.

“Yes, tell me!” she cried. “Tell me what?” she asked, turning to her classmates.

Deuce spoke first. “Elowen, when you grabbed him, you… It looked like you absorbed his Blot.”

“...What?” But she never felt anything. “How do you know?”

“The Blot, it spread onto your arms, and then it...just disappeared,” said Ace. “Like it went into you.”

“Oh.” Elowen stared down at her hands, but they looked the same as ever - if a little more scratched up than usual. “So...is that not something that happens? Normally?”

“No...it’s not,” replied Riddle from the bed next to her. Everyone turned to him. Though his face was pallid and tired, his grey eyes were as sharp as ever. “This is awfully uneducated, even for you,” he added.

“Really, you’re saying something like that even now?” sighed Ace, irritation pulling at his brow, but Elowen interrupted him.

“Well of course I’m not educated about that, I’m not even  _ from _ this world,” she shot back. Riddle’s eyes narrowed, and she could feel everyone else’s disbelieving stares on her. El sat back on the bed, and scanned over their faces. “Yes, I’m serious,” she said. “Ask the headmaster. I’ve wanted to tell people about it for a while, but I haven’t had the chance.”

Cater let out an awkward laugh. “You’re kidding, right? I mean, that’s-”

“That’s why I have no phone,” she said. “Also, I have no money, which is why I can only get the basic meal options. Remember when I said I’d never done magic before, when we were painting the roses? That wasn’t an exaggeration.”

“Seriously, that’s way too ridiculous,” replied Ace, somewhat scornfully. “You can’t seriously expect us to believe that.”

Elowen crossed her arms. "How about this. I'm from a country called the United States. I grew up in a town called Fairfield. None of those sound familiar, right?"

"Sure, but 'United States'? What kind of weird name is that?" scoffed Ace."That sounds totally made up."

"Okay, then..." Elowen wracked her brain for as many names as possible. "I grew up reading Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Narnia, all kinds of books that I could name. My favorite movies are Ghibli, especially Nausicaa…" Her voice trailed off as she thought. "Uhh, there's also Avatar, the show, and oh! Games!" she said, putting out her finger as she remembered. "I play Overwatch all the time, I love Legend of Zelda and pretty much everything Nintendo makes, I cried over Undertale and Last Guardian when I played them, there's also Fire Emblem," she added, counting them off as she went.

"You're kidding, right?" said Cater. "Like, this is just a big prank? Or did you hit your head?"

“No, she looks serious,” mused Deuce. There was a beat of silence. “Wait, WHAT?” he realized with a cry. “You’re seriously from another world?”

El nodded, and denial finally gave way to shock.

“Ehh?! Seriously? What are you doing here, then?” asked Ace.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. But Crowley insists that I’m still a rightful student here, so...I’ve stayed.”

“What? How can you be so casual about it?” cried Ace. “Aren’t you homesick at all!?”

El felt her neutral smile falter a little as a twitch of unpleasant emotions shot through her veins. Thankfully, Riddle saved her.

“Ughhh...you’re too noisy..” he mumbled from the next bed.

“Oh, right,” said Trey. “Sorry. We should let them rest,” he told his dormmates, ushering them out of the room. “Get some sleep, you two.”

The vice prefect finally managed to get everyone out, though not without plenty of protesting, including plenty of demands and pleas that they be filled in later. Left in the silence at last, El flopped down against her pillow.

She sort of wanted to talk to Riddle again...but she also didn’t want to fuck up. Instead, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep the awkward silence away instead.

Her sleep was fitful, interrupted by painful dreams as her mind tried to imagine what Riddle’s life had been like to make him break down like that. It created a story for her, patched together from tiny tidbits of knowledge and similar moments in her own life. An overbearing mother, who obsessed over the ‘what’ of her child and not the ‘who’, days spent alone inside an empty house with nothing but books for company, and a longing for luxuries outside their reach - expensive, gleaming sweets displayed in a shop window, glossy red strawberries perched on fluffy white cream. And the cage, the invisible cage that held them in, the reminder that they weren’t allowed to have those things, the ‘no’, that lived in their heart even if it never left her lips - it hurt to remember, it hurt so much-

Images faded away as something warm flooded down her cheeks. Elowen couldn’t stop the quiet sob that pushed more tears out of her, hurriedly turning to the side in case Riddle was awake. Eventually the emotions abated enough for her to wipe her eyes dry, and she turned over to look for a tissue.

Riddle looked away quickly, but not quickly enough for Elowen to not notice.

“Sorry if I woke you…” she mumbled. “I’m fine, I just had...a painful dream…"

“It’s fine,” he replied quietly.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." But he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Um, Senpai, I don't want to be presumptuous or anything, but…" She sat up, turning to lean towards Riddle. "I just want you to know that whenever you're tired from fighting, or struggling, you don't need to be alone. There are so many people who will support you."

He didn't respond, staring down at his covers.

"Trey, especially, was so worried about you the whole time. And I can tell Cater cares a lot too." Her voice was gentle. "No one should have to fight alone." 

"I'm not going to Overblot again," he replied at last.

"What?" Elowen was genuinely surprised. "No, no, it's not about that. Overblot doesn't exist in my world - I wasn’t thinking about that. I just don't want people to suffer."

"Why do you care?" Riddle had crossed his arms, but right now it seemed more of a defensive motion than an angry one. “You were against everything the whole time.”

“Not...everything…” she began defensively, then sighed. “I know I came across as stubborn, and, well, I guess I was - I am - but, I’m not against rules.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m really not,” she emphasized. “I just think that rules serve a purpose. If they don’t do anything, or worse, do something they’re not supposed to, they’re..” she hesitated, seeing the way something trembled in his eyes. “...no good.”

“You were going to say something else.” His tone was as piercing as his gaze.

“Useless at best, harmful at worst,” she replied, wincing internally. But Riddle just nodded.

“Rules have shaped who I am,” he began. Elowen shifted, but waited for him to finish. “but I think you’re right. If those rules cause harm, then…”

“Little by little,” Elowen offered.

“Yes. Little by little.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Elowen fiddling with her blanket. Thankfully, she heard a parade of footsteps in the hallways and stood to greet the members of HeartsLawbule and the headmaster as they entered.

Trey immediately went to Riddle’s bed. “Riddle? Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore.”

“Good, good.” At first, Trey looked like he wanted to help Riddle stand, but he gave him his space. “Let’s go home,” he said with a warm smile, and Riddle smiled back. What a rare sight, El thought to herself. Hopefully it wouldn’t be anymore.

“Don’t forget about the Revenge Unbirthday Party,” added Ace pointedly. “You still have to make those tarts tonight.”

Elowen chuckled, rolling her eyes. He really held a grudge.

Deuce looked over to Elowen, brows slightly knitted in worry. “What about you? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, waving her hand. “I don’t think anything happened. It was nice to sleep somewhere warm, though,” she added, loud enough for Crowley to hear.

“Yes, good, good,” said the headmaster brightly, herding them out of the room. “Now, all of you need to return to your dorms.” Elowen tried to linger in the infirmary, but he put a firm hand on her back to guide her forward as well. Damn.

They parted ways with a wave, but when Elowen started to head towards the ramshackle dorm, she realized Crowley was following close behind her.

“Headmaster?” she asked, turning around to tilt her head at him. “Did you have a question, or…?”

“Ah! Well, I couldn’t find-” He mumbled, then cleared his throat. “I mean, it is only natural that I monitor the health of my students, you see,” he said. “Because I am so gracious, I shall check your condition thoroughly. Your ‘aberrant’ magic may affect how Blot builds in your system,” Despite his obviously hurried excuse, he smiled down at her as magnanimously as ever.

“Ah..okay,” Elowen replied. He probably just wanted an excuse to research her strange magic after seeing the Blot apparently get absorbed into her skin.

Once in the dorm. Crowley directed her to sit on a chair while he took the couch. (Of course he takes the comfortable one, El thought to herself.)

“Your hands?”

She held out her arms, and he examined them closely.  _ Really _ closely. He was leaning close enough that the beak of his mask almost brushed her skin. He turned her arm, this way and that, sometimes running a gloved finger down a scratch. El tried her best not to react to his touch. Just pretend he’s a doctor. A...very traditional doctor… He pulled out his pen and scanned it over her arms, but even that apparently revealed nothing, because he put it back in his pocket with a frown.

“Has anything strange happened to you?” he asked suddenly, peering into her eyes.

“Um, strange?” she replied, taken aback. Was it better or worse that she couldn’t properly see his eyes behind the mask? With half his face hidden, she couldn’t be sure what his expression held.

“Strange experiences, feelings, sensations,” he continued. His grip around her wrists tightened slightly, and she felt the cold claws settle against her skin.

“No...not that I can think of. All I did was sleep, really.”

“Do you remember what you dreamed about?” he asked quickly, almost fervid.

“Always, actually,” she replied. “I’m a lucid dreamer. I thought I was having a dream when I first came here, which is how I ended up coming to the entrance ceremony instead of stuck in the Gate.”

“What about the dream you just had, then?” His eyes were burning into her, like embers.

“It was…” Elowen glanced away. That sort of dream was hard to talk about at the best of times, much less…

Crowley’s grip tightened, and he pulled her forward slightly. “Yes?”

“It was a type of dream I have sometimes. Where, it’s like the bad things that have happened in my life, but not the actual memories. More like, my brain made a story based on how it  _ felt _ rather than how it actually happened.” El leaned away as much as she could, trying to escape his intense gaze.

He sat in silence for a few seconds. “So, nothing unusual for you then.”

She nodded. He finally released her arms, sitting back with a sigh. “I see. Well, then, I’ll be off.” His voice was back to its usual brightness. “Take care~”

El bowed slightly as he walked out, still reeling from the mental whiplash of dealing with her eccentric headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, you suspicerous bird.


	17. Friends New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen finally meets her first friend in Twisted Wonderland again, and makes some heavy promises.

But after the long nap she had taken earlier, El couldn’t get herself to fall asleep after dinner. She was embarrassed at herself for even thinking it, but...she missed having people over to sleep with at night. So instead of spending a restless night in bed, she put on a coat and went outside.

The grass was cool to her feet, the trees were rustling, and the wind softly filled the nightscape and her heart with a sense of comfort and familiarity that she hadn't felt since coming here.

She had missed this sort of silence, where the sounds of cars and people and electrical hums didn’t exist, and it was just you feeling the shape of how you fit into the world.

As she looked out over the yard, she noticed something twinkling a few yards away. It looked like what she had always imagined fireflies to look like, and she was heading for the spot before she realized that this place wasn't the right climate for fireflies.

But when she came close enough, her eyes lit upon a familiar horned figure. “It’s you!” she gasped. He turned around, brows lifted slightly in shock. “I’ve been wondering about you!” she continued, breaking into an awkward smile.

“Oh? Is that so?” He seemed mildly amused at best, crossing his arms as she approached.

“I wanted to thank you for your help that night,” she said. “But I don’t even know your name…”

“You don’t know who I am?” His face fell into full wide-eyed shock. “Really?”

She nodded. “There’s a very good reason for that, but I don’t know if you’d believe me.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow in interest. “Tell me.”

“I’m...I’m from somewhere much more mundane than this,” she continued. “There’s only humans like me. There’s no fabulous castle schools, not unless you’re rich. And...there’s no magic.”

“No magic?” he said, frowning. “But then, that would mean…”

Elowen nodded. “I don’t know how, but I came here from another world. Everything here is new to me. Even the fact that I can apparently use magic is...insane, to me.”

He regarded her for a few moments. “...Normally, I would assume that someone saying something like that was lying to me,” he said, a flicker of distaste crossing his features.

“You remember what I said that night, don’t you?” she prompted.

“That you would be my friend?” His smile deepened as he looked down at her, but it didn’t feel mocking.

“Ahh, yes, that too,”: she replied, blushing slightly.

His smile didn’t falter, but it felt like his eyes grew cold. “So you did not mean any of it?”

“No, no!” she replied hurriedly, waving her hands. “Quite the opposite! When I’m dreaming, I just say everything I’m thinking. Did that...offend you?” she asked nervously.

“...No.”

El let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“Do you intend to keep good on that promise?”

She blinked, looking up at him. He was serious. “You...really wouldn’t mind?”

“You offered,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to actually  _ take _ it,” she chuckled. “Well,  _ friend _ , I still don’t know who you are.”

“That again….” The corners of his mouth lifted in the slightest smile. “Still, even after you've been here a while...that is exceedingly rare.” His eyes narrowed.

“You still don’t believe me? I have no reason to lie,” she replied. “Besides, I hate lying.”

The chuckle he let out at that felt sharp and cold. “Oh? And yet every child of man I have ever met lies as easily as breathing.”

“That’s true…” she admitted. “Well, how’s this. As your friend, I promise I won’t ever lie to you. Not knowingly, at least.”

His eyes flashed, and he suddenly leaned down to inspect her expression. “Do you really know what you’re doing here, child of man?”

“W-well, it’s a promise not to lie, but not a guarantee to say everything,” she stuttered. “If I don’t want to say it, I just won’t say anything. But, yes,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “I can do it.”

He didn’t move. She could see in his eyes - he wanted, maybe even needed her to say it properly.

“I swear,” she said. “I swear I will never knowingly lie to you.”

“Good.” Though it did look rather self-satisfied at first glance, the smile on his face now seemed to Elowen like one of relief.

“Still, I need something to call you,” she chuckled. “I can’t keep calling you just ‘friend’ forever.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Hmmm. I’m not going to tell you.”

“What?”

“Not knowing is for your own benefit,” he continued. “The moment you hear it, you’ll feel a cold shiver run up your spine.”

“...You don't want me to be afraid of you…" It started out as a question, but ended in realization as she watched melancholy flicker behind his neutral expression. “Well, of course I can’t promise that I never will be. But you're not going to withhold yourself, are you?"

"Do you even realize what you're asking?" he said, eyebrow twitching up.

"I can't exactly be your friend if I don't know the real you," she shrugged. "And don't underestimate me, either," she added, with a soft chuckle.

"Hmmm...you really are interesting." Looking up into his piercing gaze, she wondered once again about whether his eyes really did let off a light of their own.

"Well, you're the one who actually wanted me to uphold my dreamer's promise," she replied. "And I still need something to call you."

He let out a small huff. “Hm. As an exception for your ignorance," he said, "I’ll allow you to call me whatever you like." He put his hand out as he spoke, like he was graciously offering her the opportunity. "Though you may come to regret that some day...” His voice was laden with meaning, but what he might be referring to, El couldn’t fathom.

"Hmmm…" She looked up at him with creased brows. "It makes me sad to hear you say something like that.."

His eyebrows raised, half in shock and perhaps a little in hope, but he didn't elaborate.

“Well, as for the name, I’ll be sure to pick a good one,” she decided with a nod. “Oh, and I’m Elowen, by the way.”

“Elowen...that is an unusual name,” he mused.

“My parents were trying to keep a dying culture alive, in a way,” she replied. “It’s a new name, with old roots. So yes, it is rare, even where I come from.”  _ Not that that means anything here, _ she thought.

He let out a wry huff. “A child born to uphold traditions, hmm? Interesting indeed, then, that we should meet.”

“My family was not so strict as that, but yes, I suppose,” she replied. The wind blew her hair into her face and she brushed it away in annoyance.

“It’s getting late. You should return to your dorm,” he said, apparently unaffected by the breeze. Taking a closer look, she realized he was wearing some long black coat, the lapels folded and buttoned all the way up to keep out the night wind. Or perhaps it was to better blend into the nightscape.

“I...don’t want to,” she said sourly, crossing her arms. “I can’t sleep, and you’re still here, so…”

He chuckled, with a warmth she hadn’t yet heard in his voice. “If that’s the case, then, I’ll be taking my leave,” he said.

“Wait, no-” But he disappeared, leaving behind the same green dots of light she had seen before, and she huffed in disappointment, staring at the ground where he had stood.

“Dammit,” she mumbled. “How the fuck am I supposed to find him again now?”

It wasn’t until she sat in front of the fire that she realized how cold her bare feet had gotten from the damp grass. She stretched her stiff toes out in front of the flames, rubbing them back to life.

The silence that Elowen had been fearing finally settled down upon her. She had managed to keep these thoughts at bay by distracting herself with magic and adventure and new friends, but it was well past time she dealt with them.

She had to admit it to herself. Where she came from, the world she knew...If she was longer there, that could only mean she had disappeared. Was there a concerted effort to find her? What was happening over there right now? It didn’t take long for her mind to twist those thoughts into cruelty. How long did it take before people noticed? Who noticed first? Her boss, realizing she hadn’t come to work? No one would really notice the hole she’d left behind. If it hadn’t been so sudden, and so mysterious, would people really care? How long would it be before they were back to their normal lives, as if she had never existed?

El crouched in front of the fire, curling up into a ball as she held herself tightly. Maybe she was lucky, and she really did stop existing. If she was lucky, every trace of her was wiped from existence. Maybe...maybe she really did disappear, completely. Her face crumpled in pain, her hands pulling at her face, as she begged, whatever it was, that she had disappeared so neatly. That no one had to feel guilt. That they could just forget her and move on, not held back by their memories. What little memories there might be.

But even in those cold depths, Elowen held tight to a decision she had made long ago. She would not forget them. She would hold tight to those little glowing balls of light, and wish them all the happiness she could muster, even when she inevitably could no longer be a part of their happiness. Although now...she couldn’t even if she tried. All she could do now was wish and remember, and use every remaining shred of her willpower to not let regret crush her.

At some point in the night, she crawled over to grab the blanket from the couch, and curled up in front of the fire to finally fall into a heavy sleep.


	18. Even the Barest of Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having friends is weird...and a little daunting...
> 
> But nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to attempt a Monday Friday upload schedule, to try and give me the time I need to write. Anyway, enjoy?

Elowen was horrifically sore from how she had slept last night, but she was more concerned with keeping it together for the party as she worked out all of her kinks and sore muscles.Thank god for hot morning baths. Well, late morning, but whatever. It was the first weekend day she’d had a chance to rest.

But warm bath aside, the rest of the place was still cold and drafty. If only there was a hearth in the bathroom… No, actually, if only she had a real dorm to live in. Instead of trying to dress while shivering and sore in the bathroom, Elowen wrapped one towel around her body, another over her shoulders, and brought her clothes in front of the fire to warm up. At least she could use all the blankets and towels she wanted while she lived here.

El munched on an apple she’d snuck out of the dining hall while she stared at the fire, trying to fold her negative thoughts into little packets to deal with later. There was a social event today, and as much as she was looking forward to it, she knew it would wear her down as well.

A knock came at the door. Oh, crap. Elowen hadn’t expected visitors. Well, they were just going to have to wait. She opened her mouth to yell at the door, but then it opened before she had the chance. “We’re coming in!”

It was Ace, with Deuce and Cater following close behind. El waved at them awkwardly, and they froze.

“E-e-e-excuse me!” stuttered Deuce in a panic, turning bright red and whirling around to leave.

Even Ace was caught off guard, putting up his arm as he looked away. “Gah! El, why aren’t you dressed?!”

“Sorry, let me get changed,” Elowen said apologetically. “I was warming my clothes by the fire. You all can wait inside if you want.”

“Sure thing~” replied Cater cheerfully as Elowen headed upstairs. Well, at least one of them could act normally about it.

Deuce was still pink when she returned, even looking away when she met his eyes.

“Deuce, I was not even _close_ to naked,” she chided him. “Relax already.”

“Th-that’s not the point,” he stuttered.

“Also, you totally were close to naked,” said Ace. “There was only one layer between our eyes and-”

She smacked him before he could finish. “And?” she said. “It only takes one layer to cover up, so what does it matter?”

“Elowen~” said Cater with a grin. “When you say it like that...You’re not such an innocent girl, are you~?” he teased.

That finally brought a blush to Elowen’s cheeks. “Stop making it weird!” she huffed. “And besides, you guys came in without waiting for my response. So don’t blame me.”

“Oh, right!” Deuce bowed. “I’m very sorry for barging in!”

“I’m not,” snickered Ace.

“Oh no, you have to apologize properly,” said Cater, pushing Ace’s head down in a bow. 

The third year did as well, though El thought she saw a sly grin on his face just before he did. “We shouldn’t have barged in like that. We're sorry.”

“It’s...fine, really,” she replied awkwardly. “Anyway, I didn’t expect you guys to come meet me before the party.”

“Eh? Of course we did,” said Ace matter-of-factly.

“Why wouldn’t we?” asked Deuce.

“Oh...” Elowen found herself looking away, trying to cover up the warmth blooming in her chest by fiddling with the buttons on her sleeve. “Um, well, thanks…” she mumbled.

“Oh, Elowen, you really are the cutest!” Cater threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight. “We’re your friends, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she replied, chuckling, but she still hugged him back. “Did you come over to change my clothes again…?” she asked as she pulled away.

“Bingo!” he said with a wink. “After all, it’s still a party, and you need your formalwear, right?”

“Yeah, I do not want to deal with Riddle getting uppity about the rules again,” grumbled Ace.

“Okay, okay.”

“Yay! You’ll have to let me take plenty of pics later, okay?”

And so they set off to the party, Elowen’s heart finally warmed up from the cold of her lonely thoughts.

  
  


The Heartslabyul gardens were just as decked out as before, though the rose bushes had definitely thinned out. If she didn’t know what had happened, she wouldn’t have believed there had ever been a life-threatening fight here just a day ago. Heartslabyul students could really be impressive.

But Elowen found herself regretting letting Cater put her in a skirt again. The attention she had drawn the first time now turned into curious students introducing themselves, asking her questions, and generally making light chatter while she nervously tried to keep up.

The hardest questions to answer were where she was from. Though most of them moved on in politeness when she gave them her vague ‘somewhere far and remote’ answer, not all of them did, and it was getting harder and harder to keep rebutting their questions without seeming antagonistic.

Luckily, Trey noticed and swooped in to save her. “Elowen, Riddle’s about to bring out his tart. I’m sure you want to be one of the first to try it, right?”

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes, I, I was looking forward to it,” she added, and nodded a goodbye to the student that had last cornered her.

Ace, Deuce, and Cater were already at the table when she arrived. “Cater,” she complained. “When you said everyone in Heartslabyul were extroverts, I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Well, you _are_ wearing a skirt,” pointed out Ace, “so of course they want to talk to you.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Wearing this was a mistake.”

“Why would you say that?” Everyone turned around at the sound of Riddle’s voice. “It looks good on you.”

“Ah, uh, thanks,” she replied. “Wow, your tart looks perfect,” she marveled. It looked just like the one from her dream: perfect fluffy cream and bright red glazed strawberries, arranged in a circle with metric precision.

That is, unless you looked at it from any other angle than the one he had presented. Though the cream was smooth, the top was sloped, and as Trey took it from him to inspect it, a broken piece of crust was revealed on the backside. Still, Trey hummed in approval. “The shape needs a little work, but you did well coating the strawberries in nappage to bring out their shine. This is great work for your first time.”

“Ah, there it is, Trey's dotting attitude,” sighed Ace, “Well, let's give it a try.” He picked up a knife, but Cater stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I wanna take a pic of this ultra rare tart so hold off on cutting it!” he said, noticeably picking only the flattering angles. “...Okay!” he said brightly at last.

“He never changes either…” said Ace, shaking his head. “Let's dig in.”

All together, everyone took a bite of their piece of tart. It was delicious! Except, there was something strange about the cream. It didn’t quite taste like cream, Elowen realized, but it _was_ sweet, so what…?

Everyone else was also frowning in confusion. At last, Deuce’s eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. “It’s...salty?!” he cried.

“What!?” cried Riddle, horrified. “I followed the rules strictly when getting supplies and during baking,” he said, frowning to himself. “There shouldn't be anything wron-... Ah!” His eyes widened. “Is it perhaps because I added oyster sauce?”

Elowen nearly spat out her mouthful of tart in a giggle.

Deuce coughed awkwardly, setting his slice down. “Are you referring to Clover's joke about the walrus seal of approval?”

Riddle looked away sullenly. “Trey used to say that all good tarts have it even if it's not in the recipe as a secret ingredient…”

“Blegh, there's no way!” cried Ace. “If you think about it for a moment you'd realize!” He set his piece down too, pushing it away.

“Dumbass, you thought it could work the first time too,” giggled Elowen.

The first years’ giggles were drowned out by Trey bursting into laughter.

“..Pfft, ahaha! I never thought there would be someone who took that joke seriously,” he chuckled, while Ace and Deuce traded worried looks.

But even Riddle cracked into a smile. “... aha, ahaha, so true,” he giggled, his sweet smile so refreshingly happy from his usual sternness. “I'm so dumb... ahahaha!”

“Haha, it's so bad it makes you laugh…” chuckled Deuce.

“We just have to laugh it off. Haha…” added Ace, still obviously uncomfortable.

El giggled as she took another experimental bite. "Still," she mused, swirling the cream around in her mouth. "It's not totally bad, actually. Like, salted caramel, kind of?"

"I get you there," said Cater. “It’s not as bad as you’d think.”

“Diamond-senpai, what’s wrong with your palette?” cried Deuce in shock.

Trey nodded knowingly. “This tart is good because it isn't sweet?”

Cater looked at him in shock. “Eh?!”

“Cater, you hate sweets,” Trey chuckled.

“Trey, why do you know?” marveled Cater, almost looking horrified. “I've never told anyone about my aversion to sweets.”

“Whenever we eat cake you bring my 'Doodle Suit' up and change the flavor,” Trey replied matter-of-factly. “You never show it in your face but I just had this feeling you don't like sweets.”

“Ah... I've been found out? So embarrassing…” Cater twiddled a strand of hair between his fingers.

“Why would that be embarrassing?” chuckled Elowen. “I don’t like overly sweet things either.”

“It’s about my image, you know?” he replied, still playing with his hair awkwardly. “Trey, like the stuff with Riddle, your habit of 'I noticed but didn't say anything' is not good,” he added with a pout.

“Well, you don’t have to _say_ anything as long as you _do_ something,” said Elowen.

“Yeah...you’re right…” Trey sighed, and she realized suddenly that she had not phrased that well enough.

“El-chan, that was harsh,” winced Cater.

“No, I didn’t mean-” she protested. “It was supposed to be a compliment, about being perceptive and then acting on it…”

The third-years laughed, Trey patting her on the shoulder reassuringly. “It’s alright. But you’re right. And Cater, I'll cook up some quiche for the next Unbirthday Party.”

Cater nodded bashfully. “I appreciate that ... Make it just as photogenic as cake, okay?”

“Oh, that’s right! Speaking of Unique Magic…” Elowen remembered. “Trey? When it comes to Unique Magic...Do you know where I could start if I wanted to develop mine?”

“Actually…” His eyes moved to his childhood friend, nodding in his direction. “You should ask Riddle about that.”

“Ah….” She looked away awkwardly. “I guess you’re right…” But she didn’t budge. “Maybe another time.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Cater leaned in with an encouraging smile. “This is a great opportunity to mend your relationship!” He took her by the shoulders and steered her forward.

Riddle obviously saw them coming. “Hmm? What’s this?”

“Um, I actually wanted to ask you something,” she began awkwardly, brushing off Cater’s arm. “Dammit, you two are making me nervous,” she said. Elowen turned back to Riddle. “You see, I think I may have a Unique Magic of some kind, or the beginnings of one, and I wanted to know how to develop it…”

“Really?” Riddle’s face relaxed into a smile. “Then, tell me about it. What do you think might be Unique Magic?”

“Well, I escaped the Gate,” she said, counting it off her fingers, “and then I flew, and then I turned some rosebushes red all at once, and uhh, put you to sleep yesterday…” _And, maybe unlocked your collar_ , she thought, but she didn’t want to say that to his face right now.

“Escaped the Gate?” asked Ace, coming over to join. “You never said that.”

“I said I ‘unlocked a lid’,” she replied. “I didn’t know what it was at the time.”

“Well, except for the part where you flew, and the sleep, those all sound like normal uses of magic to me,” mused Riddle. “Did you notice anything else?”

“Not really,” she replied. “Well, for the first two, I thought I was dreaming. I didn’t think any of this was real when I arrived.”

“I do remember thinking it was strange that you didn’t use any magic that day,” mused Deuce. “I thought maybe you were just really bad at it,” he added, and she shoved him lightly with a smile.

“Wait, you thought you were dreaming?” asked Ace. “Then, how do you know you even actually flew? I mean, I didn’t see anyone else outside that night.”

“Outside?” came Riddle’s cold voice.

Ace stiffened. “Oop! I mean, I took a liiittle break during the ceremony, that’s all…” He clasped his hands together. “Please ignore that!”

“Still, he has a point,” mused Riddle, and Ace relaxed as he turned back to regard Elowen with his thoughtful grey eyes. “It might be something to do with putting people to sleep. Especially since you close your eyes to do so.”

“No, I definitely flew,” she insisted. “I met someone on the roof who took me to the entrance ceremony.”

“Who? I don’t remember seeing anyone with you that night…” asked Cater.

“Ah, well, he refused to come in…” she replied awkwardly. 

“Hah, so you were just hallucinating,” jeered Ace.

“No, he’s real! I met him again just last night!” she replied.

“Uh-huh. Then, what’s his name?” Ace asked, raising his eyebrow.

“...He wouldn’t tell me…”

Ace burst out laughing. “So there isn’t anyone!”

“There is!” she replied hotly. “When I find him at school, I’ll introduce you,” she said.

“He is a student, right?” asked Deuce.

“Uhh, probably?”

“Anyway.” Riddle’s voice brought them back to the topic at hand. “As for your Unique Magic, I would say it is too early to determine anything yet. Keep experimenting, and report- ah, that is, let me know what happens.”

“Aye, aye!” she said cheerfully, saluting him with a grin.

“You sound like Cater,” he sighed, but he was smiling even so.

“Oh, maybe I did get that from him...” she mused.

“Speaking of Cay-kun…” interjected Cater. “El-chan, you promised me some photos, remember? I found the most _perfect_ photogenic spot in the gardens! Won’t you come?”

“Right, sure,” she nodded.

“Cater, you’re putting it on way too thick,” chuckled Trey, shaking his head, but Cater just grinned back as he hustled her away.

He was already scrolling as they walked, and seeing his feed gave her an idea. “Actually, Cater,” she said, “Why don’t we do a trade?”

“A trade?” The look he gave her seemed innocent enough, but she noticed the way his eyes glittered.

“Well, that makes it seem more serious than I meant,” she chuckled. “It’s just, since you’re so tapped into the social media at the school, I wanted you to help me spread a rumour.”

“A rumour? El-chan, I didn’t think you were that kind of-” he began, his brows drawing down in a frown.

“No, no!” she said hurriedly. “Like, a truth. I want you to help me spread the rumour that I’m from another world.” 

He paused, puzzled. “You want to spread it? Not hide it?”

“Yes,” she nodded seriously. “I know, I know, I don’t like attention, but it’s better this way,” she explained. “I’m at every disadvantage. I don’t know anything about this world, no history, no culture, not even the geography. I won’t know the songs people talk about, or games, there are even _plants_ I’ve never seen, and…” she sighed helplessly. “I’m at a loss. I don’t think I could fake it. And frankly, I don’t want to. I’m going to need all the help I can get. And if people understand that without me having to say it every time, it’ll just make things easier.”

Cater nodded along. “I see, I see. That’s not a bad way to do things. Then, in return!” he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he smiled slyly at her. “Go on a date with me?”

 _What?_ “Uh, sure,” she replied blankly.

“Wait, really?!” he cried. “That was just a joke!” he laughed. “But no taking it back now!”

“Oh, um, okay,” she replied, relaxing a little in relief. _That made me more nervous than I’d like to admit._

“Now, a selfie to start!” Cater said, already pulling her close as he held his phone high. “Cute pooose~”

Elowen chuckled as she let him take picture after picture. He wasn’t going to upload all of these, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: yes, he is going to upload them all.  
> It feels weird to write someone paying so much attention to Elowen (she really isn’t exceptionally attractive, despite what Cater says), but I really can’t pretend that Cater WOULDN’T immediately leap at any opportunities to spend time with a woman student, even though to me he is bi af (I’m bi-ased, ha). Many of his lines really seem to indicate this is the way he would react. Also, I like Cater so this is what I want to write LOL  
> And a quick note if anyone cares about Riddle’s tart - since they’re aged up (though I imagine Riddle is 18 now after transferring in early), it wouldn’t make sense for him to be ignorant enough to put a TON of oyster sauce in, so I changed it to just-enough-to-make-it-noticeably-weird.


	19. Confusing Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen's getting a lot more attention lately than she ever has. But whether that's a good thing, well...she has yet to find out.

That night, Elowen went outside again trying to meet her horned friend. While zoning out at dinner, she had come up with a fitting name for him, and she was excited to tell him. But he didn’t appear. And even though she knew that he wasn’t coming, El just couldn’t get herself to go inside. It was just so much easier to soothe her roiling emotions when she could distract herself with the outside world - the smell of tree bark, the cool, soft grass, the sound of different kinds of leaves as they moved in the wind - it may have only been a temporary, illusory peace, but she sought after it desperately, holding on to the one thing here that felt like home.

Home. What was going on there, right now? Her family, her friends…she had always struggled to reach out. And now it was too late. Elowen found a tree and sank against its roots, feeling her eyes grow hot with tears. It was like she had barely existed in the world, only to disappear - but to her, those tenuous connections had meant so much. It was a painful comfort, to tell herself that she likely wasn’t missed much - not catastrophically, at least - but to be ripped away like that, it hurt, it hurt so bad, and the tears spilled hot down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body.

In the past Elowen could watch her old friends from afar, seeing how their lives grew and blossomed. She could comfort herself knowing that even if she couldn’t come up with a reason to talk, she was watching, thinking about them, wishing the best for them. Even though they probably didn’t remember her. So then it was okay, she reassured herself. They wouldn’t notice.

But that wasn’t true for everyone. There were a precious few she had tried to cling to, even if she was afraid that holding too tight would only push them away. She missed their smiles. Oh god, what if she forgot their faces? Their voices?? Elowen clung helplessly to the bark as the sobs tore through her, choking and gasping and holding herself tightly.

In the darker shadows of the forest, only a few yards away, a tall figure was watching, frozen. He took a step forward - and stopped, his brow furrowed in doubt and worry. The woman he was watching curled even tighter in on herself, digging her fingers so hard into her own skin he feared she might leave bruises. But he couldn’t get himself to come any closer. It’s better this way, he thought.

Eventually, her breathing evened, and she just stared listlessly up at the sky, her eyes smudged black from her makeup. He almost stepped forward, this time, but guilt held him back as she stood with a ragged sigh, returning to her room.

He watched until the light in her room went out.

  
  


Elowen felt much better in the morning. She still felt awful  _ inside _ of course, but it had settled down into a manageable awful, something she could fold up and tuck away for later, in the name of survival. For now, Elowen was back to normal. Well,  _ her _ version of normal, at least.

On the way to Athletics that day, there was a lot more grumbling than usual - from both the students that hated  _ and _ liked Athletics - which made Elowen very worried. Not that Vargas seemed to notice, being his usual protein-fueled overenergetic self. But his boisterous voice faded away from El's ears as she focused on the brooms laid out behind him.

Brooms. Outside. For Athletics. That could only mean one thing, right? That flying brooms were real? Her mind was whizzing. Was it difficult? What about comfort? Even Harry Potter brooms had invisible magic cushions. What about falling?

She snapped back to attention as Vargas' tone turned stern. "I don't care how comfortable you are on a broom. No one is going above 6 feet today, understand? I want to see control and consistency, not students falling to the most pathetic death. If you're going to die, you should go out fighting!" he cried, suddenly fired up. "Now. Everyone go pick a broomstick, and prepare to mount."

That sent a wave of giggles through the students, and even Elowen grinned to herself.

"Hey, pick a good stick to mount," she told Ace, trying and failing to maintain a straight face. He shoved her in return while Deuce rolled his eyes.

One at a time, the students rose up on their brooms, hovering in the air for a few seconds as Vargas nodded approvingly. Elowen’s heart was thudding so hard in eagerness she could feel her pulse in her throat as she waited her turn. She knew she should expect to fail - but maybe if she used a little bit of that dream confidence, acted like she knew it would work, maybe she could rise as easily as everyone else, and at the same time, manage not to stick out too much from her classmates. The long hair was doing that well enough, since between that and her round face, it was hard to see her as masculine.

Vargas nodded at Ace, who shot her a smug look as he landed.  _ Can you even fly? _ his jeering expression said. Thankfully, Deuce was watching with an encouraging, if somewhat nervous expression.

_ Yes I fucking can _ , she thought, and resisted the urge to close her eyes. This needed to be her real magic, not whatever that other stuff was.

Elowen took a breath, looked straight ahead, told herself she could feel herself rising, and slowly, her feet left the ground. A grin split wide across her face as she rose higher and higher. God, it felt so  _ natural _ , to float up into the air, feeling almost weightless with how easily she could defy gravity. This was a feeling she never wanted to end.

But it had to. Vargas was yelling up at her, and she realized that she’d already risen over ten feet in the air. “Oops, sorry!” she called, her broom wobbling as she looked down at everyone. Huh, yeah. This was kind of high. Elowen wasn’t usually scared of heights, but this...this was different. And now she had to come back down - slowly.

She did not much like the idea of dropping straight down, and her broom dropped a couple of inches just at the thought. “Oh fuck,” she mumbled, trying to concentrate. Just...lean forward a bit, give yourself some forward momentum, and come back down at an angle.

A really fast angle. Oops. Half-panicking, Elowen leaned to the side, trying to slow herself with a spiral, hoping to gain some more control with the extra time. And she did slow down a little bit, but not enough. And she was getting really close to the ground now, her toes perhaps a foot above the grass. And she was heading straight for the cluster of students. 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK, STOP!!

The broom stopped. Elowen did not. She flew through the air, watching Deuce’s expression morph from worry into fear as she hurtled straight towards him.

“Sorry!” she cried as she knocked him over, doing her best not to crush him entirely.

The students watching burst into laughter as Deuce groaned, slowly sitting up as Elowen rolled off of him.

“Elowen! What was that attempt at showing off?” Vargas said as he marched over. “You need to have the skills before you can do something like that!”

“I wasn’t trying to show off,” she replied. “I’ve never flown before.”  _ I was flying by the seat of my pants, literally, _ she thought.

His expression morphed from a frown to shock as he nodded. “Ahhh...right. I do remember Headmaster Crowley saying something like that.” He sighed, and leaned over to help her up with a far-too-hefty tug on her arm. “You’re going to need some extra practice at this rate,” he added.

“Extra practice?” El repeated, eyes shining. “Does that mean I can rent a broom?!”

The other classmates were all gossiping as they watched, but Elowen was too excited to care. If it meant she could spend more time on a broom, she would use any excuse.

“Well…” Vargas hesitated. “Alright, sure!” he grinned, clapping a massive hand on El’s shoulder. “I can’t let down a student who’s so eager to train! After all, getting stronger is the most worthy endeavor there is! Although, you need to train your muscles, too.”

“I can do both,” she replied, and his grin grew even wider. “Smashing! In that case, I’ll let you rent a broom for practice in the mornings. I’m always awake for my workout anyway!” He turned back to the rest of the students. “Now, beansprouts, enough standing around. Let’s get back to the drill!”

Elowen was allowed to float gently off to the side as the rest of the students did the drill one by one in an effort to improve her control. Mostly, she lazily circled the class, doing her best to move slowly and smoothly, and stop and start without flinging herself off of her broom. She never fell off,  _ technically _ , managing to just cling on each time, and to her, that was a win. 

But more importantly, spending all her concentration on the flying was the best way for her to ignore the stares and whispers directed her way all class. It’s not like she didn’t know it would happen. Hell, technically, she was trying to foster some part of it herself. But...that didn’t really make garnering so much attention feel any better. They would get tired of it eventually, right?

Right?

  
  


The same day after school, Elowen, Ace and Deuce were studying together in the HeartsLawbule sitting room when Ace groaned and shoved his textbook away.

“I’m tired of sitting around,” he complained. “Don’t you two ever get sick of studying?”

“It doesn’t matter,” replied Deuce. “Studying is the most important if I want to become an honor student!”

“And if I want to not fail all my classes,” groaned Elowen. “But I get you there. I’m starting to get a little stir-crazy, too. I wish there was more to do here.”

“There is, if you want to join a club!” The three first-years jumped at the sound of Cater’s voice.

“Ughh, Senpai, why do you always appear out of nowhere?” sighed Ace.

“What kind of clubs are there?” asked Elowen.

“Well, there’s all the usual sports clubs and culture clubs,” he said cheerfully, sitting down next to Elowen. “Actually, I’m in the Light Music club myself!”

“Ooh, how do we join?” she asked eagerly.

“Actually…” Cater gave them a sympathetic look. “First-years can’t join until next semester. To make sure you focus on your schoolwork first, you know?”

“That makes sense,” nodded Deuce, but Elowen and Ace sagged in disappointment.

“Next semester is ages away,” Ace groaned.

“Don’t worry, work hard and you’ll get there!” said Cater encouragingly. “Your kind senpai will be here to help, too!”

“Well, I’m gonna need it,” said Elowen wryly. “Are you really sure you want to offer that?”

“Sure, if you join the Light Music Club!” he replied.

“I can’t play any instruments,” she said with a sad smile. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay, you can sing, right?” he countered. “We could have a lot of fun with someone who can hit those higher notes!”

Elowen chuckled. “I can’t hit very high notes,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ll just try and look for another club.”

“Boohoo...El-chan, you can be so cruel.”

“Am not.”

“Anyway, I did come here for a reason,” Cater said, putting his finger out with a grin. “Elowen~ You wanna go on a date?”

“EH?” both Ace and Deuce blanched in shock.

“S-senpai, don’t you think that’s a little…” began Deuce, but he paused at seeing Elowen’s face turning slightly pink.

“Elowen, no way,” said Ace, half in shock, half teasing. “You’ve fallen for  _ this _ guy?”

“Aw, such a harsh thing to say about your senpai!” teased Cater, but it was obvious from his smile that he didn’t care.

“No, that’s not it,” she protested, shaking her head. “I actually owe him a date for helping me spread the rumour that I’m from another world to the rest of the school. I just…” She looked sidelong at Cater, who was smiling ‘innocently’ as he leaned on the table. “I didn’t think he’d phrase it like that.”

Cater’s smile turned into a false pout. “Aww, you should have kept it a secret,” he said. “That would have been much more fun!”

“Sorry...” she shrugged.

“Whatever, it’s a date!” he cheered. “I’ll meet you on Sunday, kay?” he said, standing to leave. “Around noon?”

“Uh, okay…”

“Great!” And with that, he sauntered back out the door.

“It’s so easy for you to get a date,” sighed Ace. “I’m jealous.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” she said defensively. “It was alllll his idea. I think he just likes having the MagiCame clout..”

“Still,” said Deuce. “You could date anyone you want here. All-male schools suck.”

“Only if you’re a straight guy,” she pointed out. “Also, what if I didn’t also like guys? You just assumed I do.”

“Also?” repeated Ace.

El nodded, and a blush creeped up Deuce’s neck. “My god, Deuce, it’s not that strange,” she chided. 

“I-it’s not that,” he protested. “I, i just-”

“You dirty bastard,” teased Ace, shoving him. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah, and you  _ both _ need to  _ stop _ thinking it,” sighed Elowen. “We have more homework to do anyway, so focus on that instead.” 

  
  


The next few days were both too long and happened too fast. Elowen threw herself into studying, desperate not to fall behind any further than she already was, and even though she was exhausted every night, it always felt like she needed more time. She’d barely taken advantage of Vargas’ offer; even though the fresh morning air was a beautiful way to wake up, actually getting herself out of bed was another matter entirely. And her horned friend still didn’t show at night. Perhaps he had decided better of it after all.

But when Saturday finally came, as El stared up at the ceiling, trying to get herself to move, she realized that those plans with Cater might just be her saving grace. She was wearing thin, and maybe this would be a good way to relieve some of that stress. She could only hope that he would have fun, too.

All day long, she was restless, unable to sit still long enough to do much homework at all. Eventually she gave up, and set to cleaning other rooms in the dormitory, determined to at least use her energy for something.

As she did, she noticed details that she had previously ignored. Though most of the decor was gone, leaving shadows of frames or furniture in its place, there was a vague theme still present. Occasional round windows, fishing nets, and a single chest of drawers shaped like a treasure chest - whatever this place was, it was nautical themed. There were even barrels serving as chairs or tables, which Elowen had previously assumed were from squatters trying to make up for the lack of furniture. Perhaps she could ask Crowley - but whether he would actually tell her was another matter entirely. Maybe Cater would know?

Speaking of Cater…

Elowen laid out her uniforms with a sigh. Not many options, really. Though she did frequently wear button-downs and vests at home, she would really like something else to wear, especially to go out. Although, frankly, her biggest problem was that all of her uniforms were grey where they’d normally be the dorm color. Perhaps her most hated ‘color’, competing with sickening neon oranges and chartreuse greens. Well, white shirt and slacks tomorrow, she supposed. Nothing she could do about it. The best she could do was tie part of her hair up with her school tie and hope it was okay.

Cater arrived rather early, looking as energetic as usual. “El-chan~! Ready to go?”

“I’m as ready as I can be,” she replied, stepping out to meet him on the porch.

“You look cute~ Let me take a picture, kay?” he said, his phone already out and aimed at her face.

El put up her arm in protest. “You just saw me this morning. I look the same as always.”

“Come on, just a few?” He pulled her arm down to snap a few, and she relented. Cater was just too easygoing to resist.

“Where are we going, anyway?” she asked. “I don’t have any money, though, so I don’t want to impose…”

“Aw, don’t worry about that,” he reassured her. “The man’s supposed to pay, after all.”

“Cater, that’s so old-fashioned. I like to split things evenly,” she protested.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! How’s this,” he said, turning to her with a sparkle in his eye. “Call me ‘Cay-kun~’ and we’ll call it even.”

“I do add kun, though,” she replied evasively.

“You know what I mean,” he replied. “This is supposed to be a date, isn’t it?”

“Alright...Cay-kun...”

“Yaay!” He took her by the hand. “Let’s go! I found the cutest little bakery, and they have all kinds of delicious food! Just wait, you’ll love it. Plus, their food is super photogenic, too!”

“I’ll be sure to order something photogenic for your Insta- I mean, MagiCame, then,” she chuckled.

He paused for a moment, looking back at her with almost...wonder in his eyes. “Wooow. You really are from another world. It’s easy to forget, you know”

“Yeah…” she replied with a huff of wry laughter, thinking,  _ I wish I could forget. _

“Then this will be your first time outside of NRC, right?” he beamed. “Let’s have fun!”

Elowen could only respond to his bright smile with one of her own. “Yes, I’m really looking forward to it,” she replied warmly.

They used the mirror to head into town, which was a charming little place that reminded Elowen of what she had always imagined little European villages to look like. It was incredible how fantastical this place always managed to be, like every corner of the world came out of a different fairytale.

She smelled the bakery before she saw it. “Cater, is that it?” she cried eagerly, pointing to a small shop with a wooden sign shaped like a loaf of bread. “It smells so good!”

“Bingo!” he winked. “They actually do a promotion at the college every semester, so I thought we should get a sneak peek at what they’re making for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Cater, you clever man,” she chuckled. “I wonder if they have a spiced bread of some kind?” she wondered as they entered.

El managed to convince Cater to stick with the curry bread he obviously wanted by promising she’d eat all the cute little sweet snacks he obviously wanted to order for his MagiCame. But delicious as each one was, she was getting tired of the sugariness filling her mouth.

“Cater,” she began, then seeing his expression, rolled her eyes and said, “Cay-kun, can I have a bite of yours, please?”

“Of course, dear,” he said cheerfully. “Say ahh~”

“...Ahh…” El tried not to blush, but the overly pleased expression on his face was just too much to handle and she ended up turning away to keep her composure.

“What’s wrong?” he teased. “Too spicy for you?”

“Not even close,” she replied. “It’s just- You-” she sighed. “You.”

“What about me?” Cater leaned his head on his hands, looking at her with his head tilted to the side.

“You’re just so goddamn nice,” she said with a wry smile. “You’re not just being polite, are you? Are you really having fun?”

“Aww, El-chan…” Cater leaned forward, reaching for a lock of her hair. “I’m having a great time,” he promised, twirling her hair around his finger. “So don’t worry so much and just have fun, okay?”

Elowen nodded bashfully. “Okay.”

“Ahhh, you really are cute,” he giggled, and Elowen finally pulled away.

“Stop teasing me,” she huffed. “But, I’m glad you’re having a good time too,” she added. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Then, let’s do it again!” he said, eyes twinkling.

“Sure, why not,” she said. “But less spending money, okay? I don’t want to feel like I’m leeching off you.”

Cater ignored the last part, squeezing her in an excited hug. “Yaaay! One more pic to remember?”

“Sure,” she chuckled. “But is it really only  _ one _ more?”

“Well, who knows~” he replied as he snapped the first of many, and El could only chuckle and smile awkwardly for the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling to death beacause gaston haha im funny  
> I feel like NRC would not have a magic safety net for falling students, you'd just have to hope the teacher noticed in time lol. (Royal Sword would, though, and be horrified that NRC doesn't lol)  
> Also I don’t know how tf to write Vargas’ speech, there is not enough reference material for me to look at. It’s pretty frustrating, to be honest.


	20. Bare Necessities and How to Get Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody fucks with El's food and actually gets away with it. But she knows the world revolves around money, so she had better get some of her own.

After sampling some of their food yesterday, Elowen was eager to make it to the dining hall as early as possible to snag something good. Cater had advised her that since it was free, everyone who knew ahead of time would be clamoring to get as much as possible, and it often sold out early.

Elowen left Ace and Deuce in the dust as she wove between students to reach the dining hall and get in line as quickly as possible. She had forgotten to tell them ahead of time. Oh well, she’d let them try a bite. Or at least let Deuce try, she thought with a giggle.

Sure enough, the line had already formed, jostling and noisy as everyone scrambled to get a piece or five (even though the workers tried to stop them). Just as long as it was big enough for a meal, El thought, scanning the counter.

There! A delicious-looking, meat-filled sandwich. She snatched it before anyone else could get their hands on it, and returned to find her friends, wherever they had ended up. Spotting Ace, Riddle, and Cater’s ginger heads in the crowd, she headed for them, but she was stopped by someone stepping in front of her with a wheedling grin.

“Hey, you. That’s pretty great. You got your hands on the last deluxe menchi katsu sandwich, huh,” he said, putting his hands behind his head.

“Mhmm…” El nodded, pulling her sandwich protectively to his chest. Where had she seen those big round ears of his before?

“You see, I have to get that sandwich no matter what, but they sold out right in front of me,” he continued. “So I have a proposition. Could you trade me that deluxe menchi katsu sandwich for my mini anpan?”

“But...this is all I have for lunch,” she replied. “I need enough for a meal.”

“Aw, come on, you can buy more, right?” he said, holding out his bread. “Come on, take it.”

“I don’t have any money,” she shot back. “Pay me for it and I’ll give it to you.”

“Now, now, don’t say that,” he snickered, holding out his bread with one hand. To her surprise, Elowen’s arm moved forward too. “Here you go!” he said, snatching her sandwich from her hand.

“Hey, wait-” she began.

“Negotiations complete!” he snickered, and ran off to disappear into the crowd.

“No, I didn’t  _ give _ you that!” she shouted after him, but he was quickly disappearing. “Give it- ughh!”

Elowen set off after him. He was quick, she’d give him that, but she was determined. She almost lost sight of him in the busy halls, but spotted him outside as he entered the botanical gardens.  _ Somewhere he thinks he won’t get caught, huh, _ she thought to herself as she marched across the gardens to find him.

It did take her a bit of wandering before she heard his voice through the trees. There he was, just off the path, looking awfully proud of himself...but he wasn’t the one eating her sandwich.

It was that lion bastard who had tried to fight her the last time she came in here. Fucking great.

“You took my sandwich….for him?” she said incredulously.

“Hohh? Housecat, so you had gotten the last one, huh?” Leona grinned as he took another bite, savoring it with the most irritatingly smug expression. “I was right, it really does taste better the harder it is to get.”

“That was my whole lunch,” she growled.

“Hey, you traded me fair and square,” snickered the thief. “It’s not like I left you with nothing!”

“You know better than to think all I wanted was this,” she retorted, brandishing her little anpan.

“I’ll be glad to take that off your hands, too,” replied Leona with a grin. “Unlike Ruggie, I don’t play fair.”

“Hell no,” she shot back, and immediately shoved it into her mouth. She shot them both one last glare and angry fling of the arm (a way of stopping herself from flipping him off) before she marched back to the dining hall.

Even though others offered her bits of their food, El simmered in annoyance all through lunch. “Like, if I had any money, it wouldn’t be that bad,” she complained. “Do you think I could find a job on campus?”

“Perhaps you could ask Sam if he needs any help?” offered Trey. “He has a lot of stock, I’m sure he could use the help.”

“Ooh! Good idea!” she replied brightly. “I’ll ask him after school.”

Sam greeted her with his usual salesman energy when she first arrived. “Hello, hello! If it isn’t the most lost little demon of them all!” he said with a wink. “What can I get for you today? How about a journal that reveals your innermost thoughts? What do you say? On sale~!”

“Actually, um...I was wondering if I could maybe get a job…” she said hesitantly.

“Sorry, sorry, no can do!” he replied, his tone still in salesman mode. “I had heard from my little friends that you might come asking for that. Sorry little lamb,” he said, his voice lowering, “but I’ve got a delicate business here, you see? It wouldn’t do for my trade secrets to get out. After all, it is Mr. S’s Mystery shop!” he cried. “Do come again, when you’ve got money to spend,” he added, and disappeared back into the rear of the shop.

Well. That was a big fat no. Now what? Elowen could do nothing but sigh as she went to the Heartslabyul dorm as usual to study.

At some point, Trey offered them a cup of tea as he was making Riddle’s nightly tea - milk tea, sweetened with honey, she noticed with a small smile.

As he set their cups down, Elowen asked. “Trey, is Sam’s the only business on campus? He rejected me flat-out, and I don’t think begging’s going to do me any good…”

“Ahh..well…” Trey adjusted his glasses, a shadow of something like regret passing over his features. “Not quite. There is one more, called Mostro Lounge. It’s run by students, actually.”

“Really?” Elowen perked up. “It’s not limited to just one dorm, is it?” she asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” he replied. “It’s run entirely by the Octavinelle students, but you could probably get a job there under the right circumstances…”

“That sounds great!” she enthused. “Why didn’t you tell me about that one first?”

“Well,” Trey chuckled awkwardly. “It’s ahh, a pretty interesting place. It certainly gets a lot of business, but I don’t know if it’s the kind of job you’d want…”

“Better than nothing, though, right?” she shrugged. “I just...really need money.”

“Yes, that’s true,” he replied. “Either way, do your best.”

“I will!” she nodded.

“You really think you can get a job just like that?” teased Ace. “Sounds like there’s a lot of competition over there.”

“I have to try,” she replied. “If I can’t find a way to make money, I’m gonna be screwed. I’m gonna head over after school tomorrow,” she decided.

“Good luck,” said Deuce.

“Thanks.” This time, hopefully, it would work out.

  
  


Once she actually entered the Lounge, she saw why Trey had been so awkward in describing it. The place was grand, even more than she had imagined, with plush booths surrounding polished tables. The air was filled with murmuring, laughter, and the clink of expensive-sounding glasses. Paired with the dim lighting and smooth jazz playing in the background, Elowen felt like she had just walked onto a movie set. 

And the sharp grey suits and white silk scarves that the staff wore were like a mobster cherry atop this mafia pie. Noticing someone had walked up behind her, she moved to the side with a small bow. "You go ahead, I'm just waiting to talk to someone. The owner, I suppose?"

"Aren't we all," replied the student wryly. "Wait…" He leaned in slightly, staring at her face. "You're that female student everyone's talking about, aren't you?"

"Uhh... everyone?" she asked with a worried smile.

"Yeah!" He looked away, backing up self-consciously. "Uh, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm hoping to work here, actually," she replied. "Uhh, I'm guessing that you heard about my...background?"  _ That was the 'rumour' that I actually  _ wanted _ to spread. _

"Yeah," he scoffed, "but I don't…" He frowned. "Wait. That was real? You're really from another world?" Still, his eyebrows were crinkled in skepticism.

She nodded. "Yeah...dunno why no one believes me, but it's true. That's why I'm here, actually. I have no phone, no money, nothing. So I'm really hoping I could work here."

"Oh! Well, good luck, I guess…" he said, his eyes flicking to the host stand. She turned around to see a towering young man smiling cordially, his hand to his chest in greeting.

"You too," she replied with a smile, waving him forward.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks…"

It was a little while longer before the host returned, but Elowen didn't mind. She understood from experience how busy a restaurant could get. Maybe she shouldn't have come in the evening, during peak hours.

But the host returned soon enough. "I apologise for the wait," he said with a cordial bow. But when he straightened, the smile he gave her was full of sharp teeth, triangular like a shark's. Her eyes widened in interest, and it was only out of habit that she responded at all.

"Oh, no, not at all," she replied vaguely.

"This way, please."

Elowen was too busy marveling at his height and wondering about his teeth to realize that he left as soon as she took her seat. Ah, shit. She didn't have any money to spend here, what was she going to do if they demanded she pay something just for the service?

But she couldn't see much from where she was sitting. He had led her to a seat in the furthest corner of the lounge, right next to the floor-to-ceiling tank. Well. She'd just have to explain when he came back. For now, she stared through the glass into the miniature ocean, marveling at the sheer diversity of living things inside. Or was  _ she _ the one inside?

But it was not the host who returned. Instead, someone in a pair of neat silver glasses with pale wavy hair settled himself across from her, leveling her with a smile that she imagined was supposed to be disarming.

"Good evening. My name is Azul Ashengrotto. It seems you are in need of some help?"

"Uh." Elowen frowned in confusion. "I didn't get the chance to tell him why I came."

"Well," he chuckled, "Knowing your background, I had guessed you might appear here sooner or later." He held his hand out as he spoke, smiling confidently.

"Oh, really?" she asked, brightening. "Does that mean you'd take me on?"

"Of course, of course," he laughed, waving his hand. "I would never turn away a poor unfortunate soul like yourself." His voice was dripping with smarm, but a job was a job. She'd worked for worse.

"That sounds great! Uh, where do we, where do we go from here?" El glanced over to the main floor. "It looks really busy, so I can come back another time…" she said.

“I would appreciate that,” he smiled. “Why don’t we discuss the terms of your contract later? How does Sunday morning sound?”

“Perfect!” she replied happily. “What time?”

“Ten o’clock?”

“I’ll be there!” Elowen stood and bowed once more. “Thank you again,” she said bashfully. “I can’t tell you how important this is to me.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” he replied with a knowing smile. “Well, then, until Sunday morning.”

“See you then!” she called with a wave.

Elowen wasted absolutely no time in telling everyone of her victory the next few days. Especially Ace, who looked absolutely flabbergasted, an expression she didn’t often get to see from him. But by the time Sunday finally rolled around, her nerves were starting to crest over her excitement. Getting trained in a new job was stressful enough, but she had learned from experience that there was always a wild factor when it came to anything in Twisted Wonderland.

Still, she arrived fifteen minutes early, looking as professional as she possibly could in her school uniform. To her surprise, the host from before was already waiting for her, letting out his sharp grin as soon as she came into sight. This time, he led her to a back room, an elegant office dominated by a huge safe on the back wall, with a pair of plush velvet sofas facing each other across a gleaming, polished table.  _ Ahh, yes, the Velvet Room _ , she thought to herself with an internal smile.

Naturally, Azul was already seated. “Welcome,” he said, gesturing for her to take a seat. “Are you ready to discuss the terms of your contract?”

“I can discuss them?” she asked blankly.

He laughed. “Well, of course. I can’t exactly offer you a price if I don’t know what you want.”

Elowen paused, frowned. stared in silence for a few seconds. “What I want? You said you knew.”

“Well, I had the general idea, but that sort of thing is too sensitive to discuss in the lounge,” he said dismissively.

“Ah.” Elowen’s heart bobbed, threatening to sink. “I’m not sure we’re on the same page, here.”

“Oh?” He held the same smug grin as usual. “What makes you say that?”

"I wanted to know if you would  _ hire _ me."

He stared at her blankly.

"Here, at the Lounge.” He still didn’t respond, so she charged on, desperate not to lose her chance. “I can't exactly give you references, but I have years of experience working as a host, waitress, and I could even make sushi. I have no other way to earn money here, and I was told this was the only business on campus other than Sam's."

Azul sat in silence, his expression shifting slightly as he calculated a response. “A job, you say...Hmm. Regretfully, I don’t need any help running the Lounge, but perhaps you can help in other ways.” His smile was back, perched on his woven hands.

“As long as I can get paid,” she replied. “...With money,” she added as an afterthought. “What do you need?”

“ _ Everything _ ,” he murmured, then sat up straighter. “That is, I could always use more clientele. Jade and Floyd are effective, but you might give me a different advantage,” he mused.

Well. Her screaming instincts were right about the mafia vibes this place gave off. But was he really trying to recruit her into  _ that _ right off the bat? “I just want a normal job,” she said woodenly, then added in a more pleading tone, “Please.”

Behind her came a chuckle, and she started, turning around. Ah. The tall host had never left, smiling down at her with his hand on his chest.

“She  _ is _ the only female student on campus,” he pointed out. El didn’t quite like the way his eyes glittered, but she was too desperate to care.

“Right,” she said, turning to face Azul again. “People are already treating me like a spectacle in the halls, so your numbers might go up.”

“Ahhh, you’re desperate, aren’t you~?” A new voice, from behind her again.

“I am,” she replied wryly as she turned around to see. “No point in hiding it…” Elowen had to crane her neck back to see his face, blinking at what she saw. “There are two of you,” she observed blankly.

“Ahaha-! I can’t believe you haven’t heard of us!” the new twin giggled.

"Jade, Floyd, don't you two have work to do?" sighed Azul.

"I don't waanna," drawled the new twin. "I wanna see the new girl." He suddenly leaned down to her level, his undone bowtie swinging forward. "You wanna play with us, huh~?" he said with a wide toothy grin.

“I haven’t even decided if I’ll hire her,” Azul interrupted. “After all, we have no need of  _ regular _ staff, right, Jade?”

The neat twin responded, “Indeed.”

Elowen’s face fell, but Azul continued, “Perhaps I could employ you if you were to offer something else? In a special contract?” His eyes glittered. Ahh, there it was.

“Earning wage in return for labor  _ is _ a contract,” Elowen replied bluntly, then softened her tone. “I’m not asking for special treatment, just a job," she pleaded.

“Well,” sighed Azul with an artificial look of regret, “I’m afraid I have no need of your labor alone. I’m sorry, but it looks like we’ll end here.”

“Ahh…” Elowen’s heart finally slipped into cold disappointment. “I see.”

“But my doors are always open if you change your mind,” he reassured her.

Elowen shook her head. “Sorry.” She stood, bowing slightly. “I’d say I’d come back as a customer, but, well, I can’t,” she chuckled wryly. “Maybe I’ll see you on campus,” she said, turning around to leave.

The messy twin - what was his name? didn’t move from the doorway as he watched her, his expression now wooden and cold. “You’re no fun,” he said, looking down at her. “I thought I was going to have someone new to play with.”

“So did I,” she replied wryly. “I actually...thought I was coming here to start working here,” she admitted. “I can’t pretend I’m not disappointed.” She sighed heavily, finally walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s like ‘no bitch lol’. But I love him anyway  
> Also, I've been reading and hearing 'Mostro Lounge' as 'Monstro' this whole time and never realized I was wrong until listening to 5-53?? Good thing I caught it before upload, I guess?


	21. Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen gets herself in trouble..and then gets out by getting in more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's dedicated to all of us essential workers because I had a hell of a day at work.

Naturally, Ace laughed his ass off at lunch when she told him and Deuce about the misunderstanding. 

"Haa, I should've known it was too good to be true," he jabbed.

"Oi, you should be trying to help me," El shot back. "I could buy drinks for you guys if I had money."

"Is that a promise?" Deuce asked with a grin.

She looked away sourly, refusing to answer, and the two of them laughed. 

"Well, it seems you three are having a lot of fun," came a voice from behind her.

"Riddle?" asked Elowen, turning around. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, but not from you." He turned his gaze to his students. "Ace, Deuce, you two have hedgehog duty tomorrow. As a Monday, you remember what that means..?"

They both stared blankly back.

"...Or not. I figured as much," Ruddle sighed. "According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts number  378 : 'One must always groom the hedgehogs after noon each Monday. You understand?"

"Yes, Prefect!" they answered in unison, and Elowen stifled a smile. He was still as stiff as ever, but something about his tone had softened since that time, and now she almost found it cute. If only she could figure out a way to ease the awkwardness between them…

"Elowen." Riddle glanced over to her and she smiled genially, hoping he wasn't about to scold her for something stupid."Keep up the good work," he said, and set off on his way. Well, that was a nice change. That little glow of relief and happiness carried El through the rest of the day.

The next day at lunch, Elowen waved off Ace and Deuce, telling them to bring her a snack from Trey if he'd made anything. Then she set off to the botanical gardens with a spring in her step - as much as she liked hanging out with them, she was tired and needed some time alone to recharge.

The garden was as peaceful as she remembered it, and she sighed happily as wandered along the path, looking for a tree to nestle under. Her nose led her to a tree bursting with flowers, bright sprays of yellow against broad green leaves. El plopped herself beneath its boughs and happily dug into her lunch. But that happiness was quickly soured when, hearing footsteps, she looked up to see an unpleasantly familiar figure glaring down at her.

She locked eyes with Leona. They both frowned.

"Oi. Housecat. Move."

"There's plenty of other spots," El replied smoothly. "And plenty of them are flowering too, if that's what you want."

“You should know better than to keep coming here,” he growled. “This is the third time you’ve invaded my turf.”

“It’s not yours,” she shot back. “And it’s not like I’m going to be noisy or anything. Even if you took the tree right over there,” she added, pointing, “you could nap in peace.”

“That’s not the point,” he sighed, brow still knitted in irritation. “You may be harmless, but you really have a knack for pissing me off.”

“If I’m so harmless, then what’s the problem in having me here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He clicked his tongue. “You really don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“Neither do you, apparently.” She tilted her head up at him with a sigh. “It’s not worth the effort. And I’ll be leaving as soon as lunch is over anyway.”

“You say that you don’t want to fight, but that sure sounds like a challenge to me,” he said, a sharp grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he came closer. “I heard you have magic after all. Maybe I want to see it for myself.”

Looking up at him with a knitted brow, Elowen got an idea. A very stupid idea. But she was hungry, and irritated, and she knew lunch was going to end before this lion asshole would leave her alone.

“You want to see my magic?” she said, standing. She put her hands on her hips, drawing her height up as high as she could, even though he still towered above her.

Leona’s teeth bared themselves in a smirk. “Oho? Housecat, are you really doing this?” he goaded. He came even closer, bearing down on her. “Wouldn’t it just be better if you left?”

He was within easy reach now. Elowen closed her eyes, reached out for his hand, and sent a mental wave through her touch.  _ Sleep _ , she thought. There was no doubt to fight this time, not after pulling it off during the chaos of Riddle’s Overblot.

He let out a half-strangled noise of shock before she felt him go limp, and she caught him as he sagged down. Slowly, she lowered his limp body to the ground, adjusting him in a comfortable position against the tree trunk before settling back down to eat. 

El couldn’t stop the nervous, yet triumphant smile that broke across her face. While it would be simple to move elsewhere to finish her lunch, she stayed put out of pure spite.

There was no doubt he would be angry when he woke up. But by that time she would be gone, and if she was lucky, she would stop running into him so much. After all, he was a third-year who constantly ditched class, what were the odds? As long as she avoided his favorite spots in the future, she’d be fine, she rationalized. It’s not like he would bother chasing her all the way out at her dorm or something.

But before she could finish her last few bites of food, El heard the faint sound of the ominous bell through the glass. Damn. With a sigh, she wrapped the remainder of the food in her napkin, planning to sneak bites during her next class. She was about to stand when she heard soft footsteps crunching through the gravel path, and froze, suddenly realizing that she should have thought about any other students seeing what she’d done.

But it was too late. The student was already too close, and Elowen looked up guiltily to an expression of pure shock. It was that hyena-eared bastard who had stolen her sandwich. He must be here for Leona again.

“Uhhh…” She struggled to find words as he looked from her to Leona peacefully sleeping on the ground, his expression becoming more and more flustered as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Please don’t wake him up,” she said in a rush, coming up to him with pleading eyes. “I just put him to sleep, that’s all, but I don’t want to be here when he wakes up, so please?”

His expression of shock turned into something a little more conniving. “Oho? And what would you do for me in response?”

“Um, I can’t-” she stuttered. “What could I even-”

“Oi, Leoona-saaaaaan!” he called, and El heard the man behind her shift.

“What do you even want?!” she said in a harsh whisper. “Also,” she added, recovering a little from her panic, “He’s going to be mad when he wakes up either way.”

“Well, duh,” he said with a shrug, “But I could stop him from coming after you.”

“He...would really…?” God, this really was the stupidest thing she’d ever done, wasn’t it?

He snickered. “Of course he would. But I could convince him not to…” he said, trailing off meaningfully.

“Fine, but only if you successfully keep him off my ass,” she growled back. “What do you want?”

“Be my errand boy.” He crossed his arms victoriously.

“What?” she asked dubiously. “Wait, for how long??”

“Let’s say...a month?”

“No way. I’d rather deal with Leona.”

“Three weeks.”

“Two.”

“Deal.”

The warning bell sounded, and Elowen rushed past him, cursing herself for getting into such a stupid situation.

El knew that Ace and Deuce would find out eventually. And she knew they would tease her to hell and back for it, especially Ace. But for now, she kept her mouth shut, enjoying the normalcy for however long it lasted.

...Which wasn’t long. Somehow, he knew what class she was in, because he was waiting for her, hands behind his head as he leaned lazily against the wall.

“Fuck,” she whispered, and tried to duck away from Ace and Deuce. But her cheeks were already flaming red with embarrassment.

“Elowen, what’s wrong?” asked Deuce. “Are you feeling okay?”

Ahh, sweet, naive child. She was gonna use that to her advantage. “Yeah, I actually do feel kinda feverish…” she began.

“Isn’t that a second-year? What’s he doing here?” Ace asked.

Hyena-ears took that opportunity to wave. “Oooi! Doggy!”

El’s shoulders twitched. Fuck.

“Doggy! Come here!”

“Elowen, isn’t that second-year calling to  _ you _ ?” asked Deuce.

She let out a huff, keeping her face turned away from them. “Let me see what he wants,” she said, marching over, face still as red as a tomato.

“Ready to start working?” He grinned impishly, then his eyes flicked behind her. Oh no.

“Elowen?”

Welp. There was no wiggling out of it now. Elowen slowly turned around. Deuce still looked confused, but Ace’s face was quickly morphing into one of smug understanding.

She heard him snicker from behind her. Before he could make it any worse, she burst out, “I made a deal to save my ass from that lion bastard in the botanical gardens. It’s only for two weeks, okay?”

Ace burst out laughing. Even Deuce hid a grin behind his hand.

“Wow, you really are an idiot,” Ace guffawed. “‘Doggy’.”

“Shut up,” she growled.

“Elowen, you really shouldn’t let people take advantage of you like that,” added Deuce.

“Shut up!” With a huff, she turned around to face her new boss. “Let’s just go.”

He snickered. “Call me Ruggie-sama~”

“I refuse,” she shot back. “Just tell me what to do.”

“I’ll take off a week if you do.”

She stopped. “Really?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “You swear?”

“Heehehe, I swear." He hid his mouth behind his hand, but it did little to muffle his snickering.

“Fine. Ruggie- _ sama _ , what do you want?”

“First…”

Well, at least she was getting the lay of the campus this way, Elowen thought sourly. She’d been running around constantly, getting this and that while Ruggie lounged around in the gardens outside. Annoyed as she was, she had a feeling everything she was fetching was for someone else. Was this Leona’s demands she was fulfilling? Maybe Ruggie just wanted a break. In that case, she could almost forgive him. Almost.

Unfortunately, she was gathering a lot of attention this way. While she was somewhat used to some stares from confused students, word had started to spread about who she was - the female student from another world - and the stares had increased tenfold. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for Cater's help…

Still, she had brought this upon herself. And she would have to deal with it. So she smiled and nodded to her fellow students as she passed, determined not to become a spectacle that exists only to be stared at. As much as she didn't actually want to talk to random strangers, she tried to put out an air of approachability, so that people would just relax and treat her like a human being. …. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I made up that QOH rule, fight me. It probably exists anyway. But I am anal enough that if I run into a canon rule for that number, I’ll come back and change it lol


	22. Funny Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen gets accosted by Crowley. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not *those* kinds of shenanigans, ya pervs
> 
> not in the main story at least LOL

On yet another trip for Ruggie, someone placed their hand on her shoulder. El turned around, expecting to see a student trying to mess with her, but she was instead met with the sight of iridescent black feathers.

“Headmaster Crowley?”

“Goodness, I have been looking everywhere for you,” he clucked, and started ushering her towards his office. “I have something important to discuss with you."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked nervously.

"No, no. I have something important to discuss with you," he replied.

Elowen sat awkwardly in the seat before his desk, and he settled down with steepled fingers. “Let me get right to the matter at hand. Now that things have calmed down after the Heartslabyul incident the other day, there is a matter I must discuss with you.”

Was this about the Blot again? Even though she knew she hadn’t done anything, Elowen felt nervous at his sudden serious tone as he leaned forward.

“You need to know about the berserk state Roseheart-kun fell into if you are to become a wizard. Not being from this world,  _ you _ especially need to be careful,” he said.

“Ah, I did do a little research on Blot,” Elowen replied, “but I couldn’t find any simple sources on it.” Everything in the library had been heavy scholarly tomes and theory papers, not the simple introductory explanation she needed.

“Do not worry. I shall fill you in, for I am gracious,” he replied, his voice briefly perking up. He cleared his throat as he began. “Blot is a type of waste created after one uses magic. For example, in the same way that a vehicle creates exhaust as it burns fuel to run, spells burn magic to manifest and create blot at the same time. That should be easy enough to understand.”

Elowen nodded. She had gotten that idea from her research, but Blot was obviously more than that.

Crowley obviously caught her slight frown, because he nodded as he continued. “Blot has been researched since the dawn of recorded history, but there are still many mysteries about its existence. Only one thing is known for sure: Blot is a toxin, and building up too much can cause great harm to the mind and body."

Ahhh....No wonder everyone was so worried when she seemed to absorb Riddle’s Blot.

Crowley’s voice darkened. “I need to warn  _ you _ especially. In the incident the other day, when you put Riddle-kun to sleep - you didn’t use your magic pen to cast, did you?”

“I...I didn’t know how else to do it..” she replied sheepishly. “I just used my Unique Magic...I think…”

“Even so, it is  _ vital _ that you use that pen to cast,” he replied sternly, then sighed. “Hmm. It might be faster to just show you rather than just explain,” he said, and suddenly rose from his seat with an unnerving smile. “I’ve heard you’re doing quite well in classes despite being from another world,” he said, pulling his pen from his pocket. “Now, ready your magical pen,” he commanded, his voice rising with glee. “I’m going to give you a special lesson!”

Elowen stood in a hurry, fumbling to pull out her pen from her breast pocket. Just in time, too, as Crowley let off a bright shot that streaked towards her. She managed to block it with the basic safety shield that Crewel had taught everyone the first day of potions, but it disappeared the moment the shot hit it.

“Very good!” he crowed, readying another spell with his hand raised.

“Headmaster, what are you-” Elowen couldn’t get the next shield up in time, instead opting to physically dodge it, hiding behind the chair. 

“Now, now, that won’t do,” he said cheerfully. “You must use your magic, El-kun, or I’ll start adding a homing component!” Just as he spoke, another bolt of light streaked overhead, turning midair to reach her-

She threw up another barrier just in time, and it crashed with a hot fizzle.

“What kind of ‘lesson’ is this supposed to be?!” Elowen cried, backing towards the door.

“You’ll understand soon,” he replied, eyes gleaming through the mask as he let off another shot. Elowen knocked it aside, and it hit the wall with a harmless sputter.

“Now, now, this is hardly a fight if you don’t attack back, hmm?” he said, gleefully letting off three consecutive spells.

Elowen just barely managed to avoid all three, and shot off a little spark of her own.

“Good, good!” he beamed, batting it aside effortlessly. “But you can do better than that, can’t you? Go all out, as much as you can.”

Hmph. Say that as he might, she was not about to let off anything that could damage the room. But she did put more effort into her attacks.

Confusion gave way to laughter as Elowen found herself enjoying this weird fight against her eccentric headmaster. She ducked behind and popped out from her chair cover, feeling like a child playing with waterguns as Crowley struck pose after pose with each spell. While she technically didn’t know for  _ sure _ that the poses didn’t matter, she had a feeling that was just the kind of person Crowley was. 

The headmaster continued his running commentary as they sparred, praising her good shots, chiding her weak moments, and goading her constantly. But he was just so childishly gleeful that she could only laugh, getting bolder and bolder with each attack. At last, she tried something new. While she was still crouched, she sent out one slow little spell that crawled across the floor towards Crowley’s feet. The next moment, she popped up and sent another zinging for his head, hoping to knock the hat off his head. He batted it away with a chuckle, and opened his mouth to speak-

But he was interrupted by a sneeze. And another. And another. Elowen giggled, peeking over the chair. Her plan had worked.

“El-kun-” he began, but was interrupted by another sneeze. Elowen burst into full laughter as Crowley fell victim to another trio of sneezes, his mask threatening to fall off. Elowen suddenly found herself hoping it would, eager to see the face hidden beneath. But with another sneeze and a well-directed spell, he was back to normal, straightening his vest with a clearing of the throat.

“Very good,” he said primly. “Now, take a good look at your magical pen.”

She did, turning it over in her hand. Was the crystal supposed to be glowing…? “What am I looking for?” she asked.

“Ah, well, perhaps it is subtle, but doesn’t it look like it’s dirty?”

“Hmmm..” Elowen peered closer. “I don’t see anything.”

“What??” His voice was much louder and higher than before, and he rushed around the desk. “Let me see.” The next moment, he was leaning over her, pulling the pen from her hand. Lifting it to the slits of his mask, he too, peered at it suspiciously. His gaze shifted down to Elowen, who almost felt guilty from his accusatory look. “You were casting  _ using _ this, correct? You weren’t trying  _ not _ to use it again?”

She nodded vigorously, and he glared at the pen even harder. El’s eyes wandered downward as she waited, and she caught sight of the headmaster’s own magical pen. The crystal had tiny specks of blackness spattered across it, like ink. She reached out, trying to rub it off.

Crowley paused, and looked down at her. Elowen froze, her hand still on the pen in his breast pocket. “Ah...”

But when she tried to pull her hand away, he caught her, examining her with a pensive frown. From this close, she could hear him muttering to himself. “No visible Blot? What could this possibly mean? Is it perhaps building up elsewhere?” His gaze suddenly moved from her hands to her face as he leaned in. “Tell me, do you feel unwell? Tired, or perhaps even upset in any way?”

El shook her head, leaning away slightly. At last he seemed to become aware of himself and backed off. “Ahem. Well, that is what Blot looks like,” he said, returning to his teacher voice and his seat behind the desk.

“How do you cleanse it?” Elowen asked. Perhaps there was some kind of ritual?

“The only way to be rid of it is rest,” he replied. "That is why it is so vital you use your magical pen to cast,” he added sternly. Elowen shrunk guiltily into her chair. “Magical crystals don't only help with performing spells, but they also prevent blots from accumulating directly within the caster."

“But…”

“But you are obviously a special case,” sighed the headmaster, shaking his head. “But for now, we shall simply assume that yours is not visible...for some reason. So be sure to eat and sleep well, even if you feel fine.”

Elowen sat for a moment, pondering. “Headmaster, I don’t generally like to think such flattering things about myself, but do you think this might have something to do with why I am here? Perhaps I just have a lot of magic, or something..?” she asked hopefully.

But alas, Crowley shook his head. “If I were you, I would hope that the opposite is true. The amount of mana a person has varies from person to person but aside from very special cases-” Elowen perked up- “the difference doesn't really affect the maximum blot a person can tolerate. That means, people like Roseheart-kun, who have a lot of mana, have to be exceedingly careful about how much blot they are accumulating.”

“So...that might also be me,” Elowen realized, her gut sinking.

“Yes,” he said gravely. “And it is only safe to assume that even if it cannot be seen, your body is still accumulating Blot.”

“Then, I should be extra careful about how much magic I use?” El asked. “If I want to make sure I’m safe."

“Well…” Crowley’s eyes crinkled in sympathy. “The amount of blot a person accumulates is greatly influenced by their mental state,” he said grimly. “Anger, sorrow, fear, confusion... Being swathed in negative energy makes blot all the easier to build up, and overblot occurs much more easily as well.”

Elowen felt her chest going cold at the thought. She had managed to keep her negative thoughts at bay for the most part since coming here, but that was a strained peace that was soon to be shattered. She could only keep the fear, the worry, the grief from being torn from of her life at bay for so long…

Crowley continued. “The giant shadow that appeared behind Roseheart when he was rampaging. They say that appears as the incarnation of negative energy fused with blot, however...the details aren't understood at this time.”

“You don’t know?” Elowen asked, trying not to let her panic show. "Is- I suppose it's dangerous to study?" she asked, steering her mind away from pitching into fear completely.

“Yes, that’s true. But it is also due in part to there being very few cases of it happening.”

So it was rare. Elowen nodded, some warmth of relief thawing the worry in her chest.

“It is truly fortunate that Roseheart was brought back to his senses,” Crowley continued. “If he hadn't... **Ahhh!! I don’t want to even imagine!!!** ” Elowen jumped in her seat at his sudden cry, his hands opened dramatically before him. “ **It’s too awful!** ” he wailed. “El-kun!” he said suddenly, slamming his hands on the desk as he leaned towards her.

“Y-yes!” she cried, stiffening.

“You  _ must _ keep me updated on the state of your health! I cannot imagine losing a student to such a thing!”

“Yes!” she squeaked.

“Good.” He cleared his throat, settling back into his normal demeanor. “Apologies, I lost myself there for a moment. This became long winded, but I hope you understand that using magic comes with certain dangers. You'd do well to never forget that.”

“I won’t,” she replied, shaking her head vigorously. “But, actually...” she remembered, “what about that ‘program’ you talked about? For getting me into a dorm?”

“Ah!” His eyes widened. “Ahhh...ahhhhh….right, right….”

El sagged in her seat, giving him a pleading look.

“I haven’t forgotten! Getting ready for the Inter-Dorm Magical Shift Tournament in October has had me swamped. Actually, I have a meeting with all of the dorm heads after this. I shall discuss it with them there, for I am gracious.” He spread his arms wide with a “benevolent” smile.

“Alright...thank you,” Elowen bowed slightly, and Crowley’s smile brightened.

“That is all. You may return.” As Elowen stood to leave, bowing again, she heard him muttering to himself. “Hmmm, unseen Blot...mmm….aberrant magic….ahhh, busy busy busy…”

She hid a smile as she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love weird birdman, can you tell?  
> WATASHI,YASASHIINODE


	23. Hype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is new, and Elowen wants to experience it all.

Luckily, Elowen spotted her Heartslabyul classmates before wandering the dining hall too long, squeezing in next to Cater, who had eagerly made her room.

“So, finally free from your job, ‘doggy’?” Ace smirked at her from across the table.

“Actually, the headmaster called me,” Elowen replied quickly, continuing before anyone had a chance to ask about the doggy thing. “He told me about Overblot, and, um...well, to keep it simple, it seems my ‘aberrant magic’ could be a problem for me.”

“Because you’re not from this world?” asked Deuce.

El shrugged. “I mean, maybe...but we’re going off of the assumption that Blot is just not visible on me or something. I don’t want to take the risk.”

Further down the table, Riddle nodded. “Yes. It’s best to be extra careful in that case.”

Everyone fell into silence, until Cater finally broke through the mood with his usual bright energy. “Now, now, everything worked out, so no need to feel down…”

“Oh, actually, I had a question for you all,” Elowen remembered. “What’s Magical Shift?”

“Wow. You really are from another world,” marveled Ace.

“I told you!” she shot back. “Anyway, Crowley mentioned it, and I was curious…”

By the time they finished explaining it, Elowen was practically vibrating with excitement. “That sounds amazing!” she cried. “No wonder it’s so popular! Can you teach me how to play?”

“I’d love to!” replied Cater, just as Riddle arrived. He looked over to his prefect and drooped sadly. “But...I can’t. At least not until after the tournament is over.”

“Why not?” she pleaded. “I’ll do my best to make sure you don’t get hurt!”

Trey shook his head. “Magift is a highly strategic game. It’s physical, yes, but it’s also just as much about tactics, so every dorm is looking for opportunities to one-up each other with plays.”

“Aww…” She sagged. “I just wanted to try, though. Even casually…”

Deuce spoke up. “We could teach you.” Next to him, Ace nodded along with a grin.

She turned to the two of them, eyes shining. “You’d be willing to do that?”

“You might be able to convince me if you give me something in return,” said Ace with a grin. Cocky as ever.

“Oh sure, I’ll do your homework for you,” she said, grinning.

“Great!” he cried, then his face fell. “Wait! That doesn’t help me at all!”

She laughed and said, “But seriously, the reward is that you get to play Magift, right?” She put her hands up in pleading. “It’ll be fun, please~?”

“We still don’t have enough people,” Deuce pointed out.

“That’s true, but!” Cater broke into the conversation with a bright smile. “How about asking other first years?” he said. “I’m sure a lot of them wouldn’t mind playing a little after school!”

“That’s a great idea, Cater, but…” El winced slightly. “I’m not good at...talking to people…”

“Plus,” interjected Trey, “You’d have to rent brooms from Mr. Vargas.”

“...Oh.” Elowen sagged. “I just wanted to try a pickup game…”

“...Cater.” That was Riddle’s voice. Everyone turned to stare at the small second-year as he spoke. “I shall allow you to teach Elowen Magift tomorrow. Just make sure you’re on time for dinner.”

Everyone’s mouths hung open in shock, even Cater. “R-Really?” But he quickly recovered. “Woww, Riddle, you really are changing! Thank you so much!”

“Well, you’re good on a broom, so I could spare you for one evening,” he stuttered, cheeks turning slightly red.

“Thank you, Riddle-senpai,” Elowen said emphatically. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” he replied, turning back to his food. “After all, you may still become a member of Heartslabyul.”

Now that sent the table into an uproar, which only settled after Riddle threatened to collar everyone again. Elowen agreed to meet Ace, Deuce, and Cater after school tomorrow and play her first ever game of Magift.

Still giddy from excitement, Elowen sat on the back porch, hoping that her horned friend might actually show up this time. And as luck would have it, she saw his green lights as he appeared in a corner of the yard. El stood up to meet him, a smile breaking across her face as she waved.

When she came close enough, the first expression that came over his face was shock, but it soon melted into a small smile. “Child of Man. We meet again.”

“You say that like it’s a coincidence,” she replied. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up every night.”

“You...have?” he asked, eyes widening.

“Of course!” she replied brightly.

“Well, aren’t you excited,” he chuckled.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to try Magift for the first time,” she explained. “It sounds like so much fun! Do you play?”

His eyes crinkled in mirth. “Yes, here and there.”

“Hmmm…” She examined his expression. “You find it boring?”

“Who knows,” he replied ambiguously.

“Ahh, such a mysterious guy you are,” she teased.

At this, he looked genuinely shocked. “Is that so…? I wasn’t trying to be…”

Elowen burst out into laughter. “No, I suppose you’re not,” she chuckled. “I’m trying, I promise,” she added.

“Trying?” he asked, still mystified. “What do you mean?”

“Trying to understand you,” she explained. “I mean, sure, there’s no one like you in my world, but even with normal...uhh, humans I guess, there’s always that first period of time where you learn how to understand them, you know? I always try to understand how people think before I judge them.”

“To say you ‘judge’ them is rather arrogant, don’t you think?” he challenged.

“I don’t mean on such a grand level,” she replied, shaking her head. “I mean for my opinion of them, and how I’ll act around them. How much I’ll try to talk to them, or work with them before I realize it just won’t work.”

“Hmmmm...so you are rather indulgent with people, are you?” he mused.

“I don’t know that I would put it that way, either,” she sighed. “It sounds like you have less patience for people?”

“Hmmm...yes, I suppose I do,” he replied. “I despise wasting my time on those who won’t make an effort in the end.”

“Well,” Elowen shrugged. “I can’t blame you there. Still, I’ll do my best, okay?”

He chuckled. “You’ve already done this much...I can only hope you won’t regret it.”

“You’re always saying such gloomy things,” she replied, looking earnestly up into his face. “I may not know why you say them, but at least leave it to me to decide how I feel. Okay?”

He stared down at her blankly, emotions flitting just under the surface. “...Okay…” he replied at last, eyes softening. “I will.”

“Good,” she nodded. “Oh, and if I ever see you on campus, I’m still going to call you Hikaru, so be ready for that.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know that you ever will see me during the day,” he replied. “But don’t worry. I will be back to see you again, friend.”

“Why not?” she asked, but he was already gone. “Would you stop doing that!” she cried uselessly into the night. Did he even realize he was so dramatic? And she hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him the name she’d picked, either!

The next day, Elowen was heading to her first class upstairs, daydreaming about playing Magift, when she heard a yelp just ahead of her. She looked up to see a student somehow airborne, pitching forward with their limbs flailing. Automatically, she reached for them, crouching to gain a better footing. She just managed to grasp onto an arm, and pulled them up, trying to help them find their balance. But even as she did, their feet still skittered across the stairs, threatening to send them both tumbling. In a last effort, El shot a hand out, looking for the guardrail. Luckily, she found it and gripped tight, keeping the student from dragging them both any further. 

After a moment of shock, the student recovered, brushing themselves off as they thanked her. “You saved me! Thanks so much! I could have really gotten hurt.”

“No problem,” she replied cheerfully. “It was instincts more than anything else. Be careful, okay?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled sheepishly as he straightened his collar. “I guess I’m just too excitable lately, what with the Magic Shift tournament coming up.”

“Oh, yeah!” El replied excitedly. “Me too! Well, kind of. I’m gonna learn how to play today after school!”

“‘Learn’?” he asked doubtfully. She nodded, and realization dawned. “You’re that isekai student!?” he cried. His voice rang out in his shock, and El suddenly felt new stares directed their way.

“Oh, yeah..I am...” she replied, chuckling awkwardly.

“Well, maybe I could give you some pointers,” he offered. “Would you mind if I joined?”

“Oh.” El paused for a moment in pure shock. “Wait, really? You really mean that?”

He laughed brightly. “Of course not! Who would turn an opportunity like this down, anyway?”

“Err, opportunity?” she stuttered awkwardly. “I thought you were joking,” she added sheepishly, becoming more and more aware of the people watching. “Well, uhh, we’re just gonna be out at the athletics field after school, so you can just show up. We actually did need more people to play, so...” She was interrupted by the bell, a welcome reprieve from the audience surrounding them. “Anyway,” she called as she headed to class, “I’ll see you there, then?”

“I’ll be there!” he called back, heading back down the stairs. Though this time, she noticed, much more carefully than before.

Now more than ever, Elowen couldn’t stop thinking about Magift, barely able to concentrate on her classes. And when Ruggie showed up to accost her at lunchtime, she realized with horror that she was still under the conditions of their deal.

Before he could say anything, she put her hands up in supplication. “Ruggie-sa-, sama. Please don’t make me do any errands until after dinner today.”

His eyes instantly narrowed into a grin. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“I was gonna learn how to play Magift today, and I got all these people together and everything. I’m so sorry.”

“Ohhhh?” He put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall. “And how do you intend on paying me back, hmm? I’m already going easy on you, y’know.”

A flicker of a frown crossed her face. “What do you want? It’s not like I could do your work for you.”

“Oh, right,” His face fell into a scowl before immediately brightening back into his catlike grin. “I’ll think of something later. Kay?”

“Fine, deal. Now what do you want me to get this time?”

“Well, to start…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this in character for Ruggie? Idk but I tried...


	24. Magift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen finally gets to play Magift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I like Cater. I just want to know his secrets. I know there’s more to that boy. Disney, tell me.

Finally, classes were over, and finally, it was time. El did her best to keep calm as Cater talked to Vargas, but the moment she was out of the teacher’s view, she gleefully hopped on a broom, ignoring Ace and Deuce’s protests as she whizzed out to the field, laughing all the way. 

The only one quick enough on the uptake was Cater, who grabbed a broom of his own to chase after her. Once Elowen had reached the field, she slowed down, circling the field in a long, lazy arc. After a moment, Cater lined up with her.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would never believe you were from a world without magic,” he said. “You’re like, totally a natural.”

“Hmmm, you flatter me too much,” she replied wryly. Realizing how much she had slowed down when she wasn’t paying attention, she decided to slow down completely, landing softly on the grass. Even if it didn’t feel like it, flying took energy, and she wanted to save it for the actual playing.

“Aww, you don’t believe me?” he pouted. “I mean every word, you know.”

“Hmm..” Elowen chuckled as she lay back on the grass. “Well, anyone would think the only female student at Night Raven College is special, right? That doesn’t mean I am.”

Cater laid on his side to face her. “You should take advantage of it! It’s not often you’ll get an opportunity to have such an exciting school life!”

“ _ You _ say exciting, I say stressful,” she replied. “But...I really hope that you’re right.” She stared up at the bright afternoon sky. “I hope I am some kind of genius, because if not, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to survive life here.”

Cater was silent for just a moment. “Now, now!” he said brightly. “Everything’s going to work out! After all, you’ve got your caring Cay-senpai looking out for you!”

At last El broke into a relieved smile. “Thanks, Cay-kun.”

“Haha! Now, how about a quick picture? This scenery is just perfect! Like, idyllic school life, you know?” He laid down beside her, holding out his phone with a wink.

This was the first time Elowen’s smile actually looked genuine in Cater’s Magicame photos.

Soon after, the others arrived, and Cater geared into helpful senpai mode, explaining the rules in more detail as Ace and Deuce shot the disc back and forth.

Elowen didn’t even have time to wonder if that student had spread the word, as students began trickling in, noticeably watching Elowen as she practiced each move that Cater described.

But they just didn’t stop coming. “My god, word spreads fast here,” El marveled to herself, as she watched. Students had started to form little pickup games, often forming teams larger than 7 to accommodate the number of discs available to play with.

“Oh! That’s because I mentioned it on my MagiCame,” supplied Cater helpfully. “The more people to play with, the better, right?”

Goddammit. “Cater-senpai, you are far too helpful sometimes,” she sighed.

He pouted, “Aww, demoted back to senpai? You’re making me sad, El-chan.”

“I’m just nervous,” she admitted, but before she could get too worked up, Ace grabbed her by the arm.

“Come on, you’ve learned enough now, yeah?” he grinned. “Let’s play!”

She hesitated for only a moment as Deuce waved her over. “Yeah!”

Soon enough, El was whizzing about the field, flying by the seat of her pants literally  _ and _ figuratively as she joined in various games of Magift. Surprisingly, many of the students were being legitimately helpful, including the Pomefiore student she had met that morning.

But the part she enjoyed far more was the fact that they didn’t hold back. Sometimes the disc would whizz past her with no regard to the fact that she was a newbie, and if a student thought they could body her, body her they would. Or at least they would try, as she liked to think to herself. (It usually worked. She just learned to dodge better.) El found that her favorite role to take was that of the surprise defender, flitting from opponent to opponent to thwart their plays and occasionally steal the disc for her team. Cater had advised her not to hold the disc herself for long, as she would probably get hurt if she made herself that much of a target right away.

In what she would soon learn was typical Night Raven fashion, the games soon grew wild, and dorm lines began to form as students started to get a little  _ too _ into the game. Elowen looked on from above, trying to figure out how to get things to calm down. After all, it was the game itself that was letting them play this hard.

A disc flew off to one side, knocked out by a particularly strong deflection, and Elowen chased after it. This time, instead of returning it, she took it and flew off to where their stuff was set aside, shoving it under her bag.

For now, they were just confused, looking for the disc, but that wouldn’t last long. She looked for Cater’s bright hair, and sought him out.

“Cay-kun. I need your help. Can you split off to get Vargas and help me wind things down before they get too crazy?”

“Ooooh, good idea,” he said. “But that’s a little...” He fiddled with his hair, looking concerned. “I am supposed to keep my Unique Magic secret, you know,” he said slyly.

“Dammit, Cay,” she chuckled, shoving him lightly. “Whatever you want.”

“Then, a date!” he said brightly.

“Uh, are you sure that’s what you want?” she asked doubtfully. “Like, you could ask for what you  _ really _ want, you know…” Wait, why was she encouraging this? She had a lot of fun last time, even if she didn’t think he was ever serious.

“Nope!” he replied cheerfully. As they landed, he split with a bright flash, his clone whizzing off to the school. “Wear something cute this time, kay?” he added with a wink, and set off to talk to the other students.

“Cay-kun, I don’t  _ have _ any other clothes!” she called after him, but it was no use. She rolled her eyes, and scanned the field, looking for her other friends. Luckily, she spotted Deuce taking a break.

“Deuce!” she called, running over to him. “Things are getting heated!”

“Yeah, it’s fun!” he said, cracking into a grin. “I can- Ah! I mean…” He stiffened in realization. 

“I don’t want to get in trouble if a fight breaks out,” she said. “Help me out.”

“Ahh, okay, got it,” he said, and ran off to talk to the students he’d been playing with.

With the help of her friends (excluding Ace, who just stuck out his tongue as he ignored her), Elowen managed to bring things back to a casual level, though it did involve a lot of steal-and-hide with the magic discs. Thankfully, everyone was tired, and didn’t care enough to keep up with their little squabbles, trickling off the field in clumps of friends as people returned to their dorms.

Soon enough, Clone-Cater returned with Vargas in tow, and Elowen cheerfully gave him the discs, as if there never was a potential problem with students fighting in the first place. Luckily, the boisterous teacher was more than happy to accept her excuse, and Elowen went back to her things to pack up.

As she did, El noticed a familiar pair of broad ears on a student standing at the edge of the field.

Elowen walked over to where Ruggie was waiting with a smug grin on his face.

“Ruggie-sama? What is it?” she asked, wincing internally at how normalized using the title had become. 

“Did she say ‘sama’?” guffawed a student somewhere behind her, and her shoulders shot up to her ears in embarrassment.

“Can we talk a little further out?” she asked hesitantly, but he shook his head.

“Nah, this is good!” he snickered. “Anyway. About our deal. Once you’re done with dinner, come to the Savannaclaw dorm.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I better not run into Leona there…”

“Nah, he never leaves his room after dinner,” he sighed, his exasperation with his senpai bleeding into his tone. “Besides, I kept my end of the deal. He’s not gonna come after you - at least, not for what you did on that day.”

“Ha, great,” she chuckled dryly. “So anything else is fair game.”

He snickered. “Hey, I kept my end of the deal.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Fine. I’ll see you after dinner.”

But once they sat down to eat, Ace was determined not to let her wiggle out of the teasing she had evaded earlier. “So. Going back to serving your ‘master’ after this?”

But she was determined too. Ignoring Riddle’s coughing after he had choked on his food in shock, she replied smoothly, “Today’s different. I’m going to the Savannaclaw dorm after this. I’m looking forward to it, since I still haven’t seen most of the dorms, still.” She smiled easily at him, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“I know you better than that,” he said. “You’re not excited, you’re nervous. Bet you’ve learned to not make such stupid deals here, huh?”

She sighed. “Yes, but I don’t have a choice. I’m just gonna have to fake it til I make it.”

“If you want, I could go with you..” offered Deuce.

“Aww, Deuce, that’s super sweet, but unfortunately it’s not a good idea,” Cater said. “Savannaclaw hates outsiders coming into their dorm. Like, they’re totally territorial about it,” he added.

“Wait, they’re  _ all _ like that?” asked Elowen incredulously. “I thought it was just Leona being weird…”

“Wait,  _ Leona _ ?” cried Cater, eyes widening. “You know Leona?”

“Yeah, I keep running into him in the gardens,” she grumbled. “Oh yeah, I guess he’s a third-year like you. Are you in the same class?”

“No, we’re not, but-”

“Doggyyy!” El’s shoulder’s immediately slumped.

“What?” she called, turning around. “I haven’t even finished dinner,” she complained, glaring at Ruggie.

He was completely unbothered, pulling her up by the arm. “Too bad. I’ve got a lot of work to do, and you need to know what you’re doing tonight, y’know?”

El let out a heavy sigh, but stood from the table anyway. “Sorry, everyone,” she mumbled. Still, she was grateful to not enter Savannaclaw alone, even if that’s not why Ruggie came.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save your food for you,” said Deuce.

“Really?! Oh, thank you!” she beamed. “Riddle-senpai, can I come over later to finish it? I promise I won’t disturb anything.”

He obviously wanted to say no, arms crossed. “Very well,” he sighed. “You’re not a member of my dorm yet, I suppose.”

“Thank you~” she called, then muttered quietly enough so only Ace and Deuce could hear, “I would have snuck in anyway.”

Ace held in his laughter as she followed Ruggie to the dorm mirror hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had time to write much, but hopefully I can get back into things before I run out of backlog. But luckily, I've got quite a few more chapters before that happens. Anyway, enjoy!


	25. Lackey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen has become Ruggie's - that is, Leona's bitch, but she's coping alright...for now.

There were far more animal-eared students in Savannaclaw than Elowen had seen in the whole school thus far. She wondered why that might be; perhaps the mirror’s sorting was not as “soul-searching” as everyone was led to believe.

They stared, as usual, though this time there was a truly baffling amount of animosity in their gazes. So instead, Elowen cheerfully waved to everyone, and their glares turned to confusion as many of them waved back. Sometimes playing dumb was the easiest card to play. I mean, it’s hard to challenge a playful puppy to a  _ real _ fight, right?

Ruggie led her inside, to the kitchen - which was an absolute disaster. “Oh boy,” she said, already knowing what he was going to have her do.

“You got it, you got it!” he snickered. “You’re going to join the other first years in the dorm cleaning duties tonight. Me, I’ve got a job to do~” And with that, he was gone.

But only one other student showed up to help. Atop his head of fluffy white hair stood a pair of sharp wolf ears, and a tail to match. He stared when Elowen waved to him awkwardly.

“I’m here to help…” she said. “Nice to meet you. I’m Elowen.”

“Jack Howl,” he replied simply.

It was nice to work with someone taciturn for once. They only spoke when they needed to communicate something, and neither of them felt the need to fill the silence.

But the curiosity must have gotten the better of him, because eventually he spoke up as they were tidying up. “Why are you here?”

“I made a deal with Ruggie to keep Leona from coming after me,” she sighed. “We sort of got in a fight, and I put him to sleep.”

Jack froze, and turned to stare at her with new eyes. “You put him to sleep?!” he repeated.

“Like, literally,” she clarified. “I was avoiding the fight. I knew he’d kick my ass if I did.”

“Oh.” He relaxed slightly. “Then just get stronger.”

“I wish it was that easy,” she sighed. “I never got into fights at school to learn  _ that _ way, and I definitely couldn’t afford lessons.”

“Then find someone to teach you,” he replied seriously. “You can’t protect yourself if you refuse to fight.”

“I wouldn’t run away from a fight I thought was worth it,” she said defensively. “And who’s gonna wanna  _ teach me _ ?” she added. Deuce can fight, but he would never agree to that.

“True. But you should still train.” His gaze was intense, even though he was staring down at the table he was polishing. “That way, you can build off of your strength. You’ve got a good start, though, from the way it looks.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh…” his tail stiffened, giving him away. “I was at the Magift practice earlier.”

“Ohhh, right! Sorry I didn’t remember you,” she said apologetically. “It was kinda, too many people for me to handle…”

“...Me too. I didn’t stay long anyway.”

“Ahh, sorry for scaring you off,” she said, and his hackles raised.

“I wasn’t  _ scared _ off,” he growled.

“Turn of phrase,” she replied easily. “Actually, I suppose you were probably bored, right?”

He didn’t reply immediately, just focusing on cleaning.

“Sorry. Well, if you ever want to play again, with fewer people...let me know…” she said, but her voice trailed off. He obviously wasn’t interested, why was she offering?

“...Sure.” Facing away, Elowen couldn’t see that his tail had started to wag, just a bit.

“Really?! Uhh, it’s up to you, of course, no pressure,” she added. “Oh, the sun’s already down.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I should go back to my dorm,” she sighed. “Good work, Jack. Maybe I’ll see you at school.”

“Sure.”

Once she finally traipsed back to her “dorm”, Elowen spent the last dregs of her energy on her homework before passing out into a heavy exhausted sleep.

The next day, Elowen had managed to evade her deal with Ruggie, staying out of sight between classes as much as possible. But that plan only worked until lunchtime. As soon as she entered the dining hall, she was accosted by the second-year with a clap on the shoulder.

"Hey, doggie. Go get me some pork katsu don. And...a plate of curry, and some shrimp scampi. Kay?"

"But, those are all the most popular-"

"Thaanks!" he interrupted. "Bring it to the botanical gardens," he said as he walked off.

"What about Leona??" she called after him, but he waved her off.

"It'll be  _ fine _ . See ya!" Even though he was already halfway to the door, she could hear him snickering as he sauntered away.

But Ruggie wasn't at the gardens, or at least not somewhere easy to spot. El wasn't keen on running into Leona, but then again, if he went after her, she wouldn't have to keep being Ruggie's dog. But worst of all…

El sighed, glaring down at the array of food balanced on her tray. Some of this was certainly Leona's, and she didn't fancy getting between him and his meal. So she set off to find the lazy lion, cursing her luck.

But Leona didn't look the least bit surprised when she showed up instead of Ruggie. Instead, he shot her the same shit-eating grin he'd had the day he ate her stolen sandwich.

"Oi. Housecat." He leaned against the tree, beckoning to her lazily. "Over here.”

“What are you so happy about?” she grumbled, even though she was perfectly aware what. 

“You’re so easily tamed, aren’t you? After all your big talk,” he said as she passed him his food.

“Hmph.” She wasn’t going to respond to his goading. Instead she started to stand up, but he grabbed onto her tray to stop her. She shot him an exasperated look. “I thought you wanted me to leave you alone.”

Leona’s smile turned sharp. “You didn’t really think you were going to get away after what you did, do you? Housecat.” His expression fell into a challenge with the last word.

Elowen stared at him numbly. “Why are you so intent on trying to fight me? Are you really that pissed off?” At this point, she was too confused to be irritated. “Seriously. I don’t understand.”

“Hmph, you’re just a coward,” he scoffed. “Maybe you’re just an herbivore after all, too scared to fight.”

“I’m not scared, I’m just  _ smart _ ,” she emphasized. “You’re not even giving me a good reason to fight-” His eyes glittered, and she added sternly, “That is  _ not _ an invitation.” She sighed. “Please, just leave me be and I’ll leave you be.”

“Oh? And here I thought you wanted to enter a dorm.” He put his hand out, waving dismissively. “But I suppose if you’re not willing to prove yourself, you were never worthy of Savannaclaw anyway.”

“...what?” As she stared at him, something clicked into place. “Wait, are  _ YOU _ the dorm head of Savannaclaw?!”

Leona just grinned in response. Of course. Of course it was this asshole. “Well?” he asked. “Or are you just gonna live in that ramshackle dorm forever?”

Elowen fell silent, thinking. On the one hand, the dorm was apparently led by  _ this _ fucking guy. On the other, she wouldn’t have to keep living like a squatter...“...Does it have to be a fight?” she asked.

“What are you suggesting?” His eyes narrowed.

“I’d need practice first, but what about a match of Magical Shift? I only just learned about it, but that’d work, right?”

“You’d need a team first.” He crossed his arms. “If you can get one together, I’ll consider it.”

“Hmm. Fine, I’ll try that,” El nodded, thinking. “And then will you let me have lunch here in peace?”

Leona’s smile said no, but Elowen took his silence as a yes anyway.

“Fine. I’m going to eat my lunch elsewhere, then,” she replied, finally wresting her tray free. “I’ll see you later, I guess…”

Miraculously, Ruggie didn’t show up to bother her after school, either. Whatever it was he was doing, it was apparently something he couldn’t force her to do. Well. Not like she was complaining.

But when she entered the dining hall, only the orange-haired members of Heartslabyul were sitting at the table. Cater, naturally, insisted on taking pictures with their accidental ginger trio, and Ace, naturally, insisted on making weird faces for every single one.

Still, even after they were halfway through eating, neither Deuce nor Trey had shown up. And Cater seemed to think that Riddle not appearing was strange as well, but Ace and Elowen were of the opinion that Riddle had found something to punish poor Deuce for before dinner. RIP Deuce.

But Deuce arrived alone, in a panic, practically shouting from across the hall. “Senpai! Ace! Elowen! This is bad!”

“What’s wrong?” asked Elowen.

“Clover-senpai got hurt falling down the stairs!”

“What?!” everyone cried. Cater stood up immediately. “Right before the tournament, too! Let’s go!”

Soon, they were all clustered around Trey’s bed.

“Clover-senpai, are you alright?” asked Deuce.

“Ahh. I misstepped going down the stairs,” Trey explained ruefully. “I did my best to catch myself, but my right foot is toast. I’ll be on crutches for a while.”

“Eh? That’s a pretty bad injury,” said Deuce, worried.

Trey sighed. “I’m probably completely out of this year’s Magift games.”

“Ughh, seriously…” bemoaned Cater. “Our star player being out makes everything harder, and we have to have tryouts again.”

“Oh?!” cried Ace and Deuce in unison, completely forgetting about Trey. “Tryouts?!”

Before anyone could chide them, though, there was a knock at the door, and they all turned to see Riddle, looking slightly guilty as he entered. However, that expression quickly turned stern. “What are you all doing?” he sighed. “Taking over an injured person’s room…”

As they made room for him, his voice softened. “Trey, how are you doing? Is there anything you want to eat or drink?”

“Didn’t I tell you not to worry about me so much?” replied Trey.

“But...It’s my fault you got hurt…” murmured Riddle.

“What do you mean?” asked Ace.

“I had something to take care of, so I went to the third year classrooms after school. When I was talking to Trey on the stairs, I slipped and started to fall…” He sighed. “Trey went out of his way to keep me from falling down the stairs and got injured…”

“I’d think you’d be good at falling after flight class,” joked Trey. “But I just sprained my ankle, and that’s nobody’s fault.”

“But…” Riddle just couldn’t let it go.

“Now, now, Riddle-kun! No use getting gloomy,” Cater said, patting him on the back affectionately. “It sucks what happened to Trey, but you’ll just have to fill in his part as well.”

“As well?” asked Elowen.

“Right,” said Ace, “It seems like there’s a lot of injuries lately. Don’t you think-”

“I think it’s about time to let Trey get his rest,” Cater interrupted. “Everyone outta here, let’s go,” he said, herding everyone out of the room.

Once they were back in the sitting room, the first years turned to their seniors with puzzled looks. “What didn’t you want to talk about in front of Trey?” asked Elowen. "Something about those injuries?"

“You catch on quick, El-chan,” replied Cater. “Have you also heard about all the injuries lately?”

“I haven’t,” she replied, “although, now that I think about it, just yesterday someone almost fell on the stairs right next to me. Could it be...cursed stairs?!” she asked. “Riddle-senpai, which stairs were they?”

“Not anywhere near the first-year classrooms,” he said, shaking his head.

“It’s all over the school,” added Cater. “And it’s a lot more than usual.”

Riddle settled into a chair, facing the first years. “Actually, I thought something strange was going on, so I had Cater start gathering some information,” he said.

“It was obvious pretty quick that all the people getting injured were starting candidates for their teams like Riddle and Trey,” said Cater.

“Yes, at that time I didn’t trip over anything or feel someone push me from behind,” mused Riddle. “But...how should I put this...It felt like my body moved on its own.”

Now that she thought about it… “Yeah,” said Elowen in realization. “That student, even after I grabbed him, his feet kept flailing instead of just stopping where they were!”

“I think it’s safe to say that someone is intentionally targeting Magift candidates,” Riddle said. “In the tournament, the whole world will be watching. One’s performance in their matches can lead to a career in the future. It’s not strange that someone would do whatever it takes.”

“Hmmm…” Cater fiddled with a lock of his hair as he thought. “Still, it’s weird. You didn’t feel any wind magic coming from behind you, right?”

“Right,” Riddle nodded. “It didn’t feel like an attack.

“There were some who were injured during class,” mused Cater. “I wonder what’s really going on?”

“During class?” At that, Elowen perked up. “Really? Which classes?”

“Oh, good thinking, El-chan!” said Cater, perking up. “Actually, I didn’t keep track of which classes, but I did make a list of all the students that got hurt,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Also, anyone that might be targeted next,” he added slyly.

“You know, I could go talk to the headmaster,” offered Elowen. “Since I’m not a part of any of the dorms, maybe I could act like a neutral party?”

“Oh, you would?” cried Cater. “Thank you~”

“We, we’ll help too!” added Ace hurriedly. “After all, it’s our fellow dormmates that are getting hurt, right?”

“Right!” said Deuce, “We’ll do whatever it takes!” Their eyes both shone as they looked to their seniors.

“Huh?” Cater snapped his fingers in realization. “Ah, I got it. You’re after those open spots on the team?” he chuckled.

“Hehe, didja catch me?” grinned Ace, completely without remorse.

“N-no, I’m not!” cried Deuce. “We have to look out for each other!”

“Good grief,” sighed Riddle. “Well, I’ll take it into consideration depending on your efforts in finding the culprit.”

“Whoohoo!” they both cried.

“Mmmm, I’m jealous,” teased Elowen. “Maybe next year,” she added brightly. “Anyway, I’m going to go find Crowley.”

“Thank you again,” nodded Riddle. “Once you’ve done that, we’ll meet up here after school tomorrow. Understand?”

“Yes, prefect!” replied Ace and Deuce immediately, with Elowen trailing a little late behind them. They excused themselves, Ace teasing her about her awkward response as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you put the redheads in order of redness: Riddle->Ace->Cater->Elowen. Nobody asked, but


	26. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen's bitten off more than she can chew, and it's finally coming back to bite her in tne ass.

If it wasn’t for the mumbling she could hear through the door, Elowen would have thought that Crowley’s office was empty, with no light at all visible beneath the door.

“Headmaster?” she called hesitantly as she knocked. “May I come in?”

“Hmm? Uhh, yes, who is it?” he called back, obviously dismayed at the interruption.

“It’s me, Elowen…”

“Oh! El-kun! Yes, yes, uh, give me just a moment-” She heard shuffling as he hurriedly put whatever he was working on away, including a heavy-sounding thump followed by a muttered curse.

After a moment - “Ahem. You may enter,” he said primly.

Crowley’s desk itself was spotless, but she suspected that behind it hid a mass of papers and books. Clutching the paper on which she had copied the names of the injured students, she sat down in front of his desk.

“Actually, Headmaster, it’s about all of the injuries recently…”

“Ohh! I mean, ah, so you noticed?” he said. “I er, don’t worry, I’m working on a solution,” he said.

“Well, I actually wanted to help,” she said, and put her list on the desk. “I found out that some people got hurt in class, so I was thinking that would help narrow it down,” she said.

“Oh?” his eyes narrowed, and El became nervous that he would suspect her motivations and ask how she found out, and - “Why, that’s wonderful!” he cried, smiling broadly. “I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that you would care for the well-being of the students of this school!” he said.

_ More than you, apparently _ , she thought, but just smiled genially instead.

“Why, I was just coming to an impasse-” He cleared his throat. “That is, I shall help you out, for I am kind.” He peered down at the piece of paper on the desk. “Now, what’s this?”

As it turned out, quite a few students had been injured in class, and though most of them were second-years, not all of them were, and the number of potential culprits that took all of those classes was far too large to narrow it down easily. Still, the list would be helpful.

She even saw a name she recognized, Ruggie Bucchi, and tried to remind herself not to be suspicious just because she knew him. It could just as well be one of the many unknown names on the list. Still…she tucked that thought away, waiting to get more evidence first.

Speaking of Ruggie, he accosted her the next day as usual during lunch and after school, but Elowen rushed to finish as quickly as possible, running to the Heartslabyul dormitory as soon as she was done. Riddle was obviously displeased, but perhaps Ace and Deuce had explained her situation, because he didn’t berate her too much when she arrived out of breath.

El explained her findings to Riddle, who seemed relieved that the headmaster had indeed noticed and was helping, at least a little bit, in the search for the culprit.

“If we’re going to catch them,” he said, “we need to anticipate their next move. We’ll narrow down your list by putting a bodyguard on students that seem likely targets. When something happens, we’ll promptly get the student to safety. Then,” He sliced his hand decisively through the air. “We hunt down the culprit in that immediate area.”

“Oh, that’s right,” said Elowen. “Cater, you also had a list of potential targets.”

“That’s right!” he replied. “I’ll make a private group on Magicame so we can message each other. Take a look at the group’s album. Well,” he added slyly, “El-chan, you’ll just have to look at my phone screen, ‘kay?”

“Senpai, you’re putting it on way too thick,” grumbled Ace.

“It can’t be helped!” he replied cheerfully. “After all, poor El-chan doesn’t have a phone~”

“Wow, Diamond-senpai, this is a huge amount of info,” marveled Deuce as he scrolled.

“That’s right~” he replied, posing proudly. “Then, let’s go figure out the next target.”

First was Pomefiore. As soon as they were through the mirror, Elowen let out an audible gasp. And she thought Heartslabyul was grand. This ‘dormitory’ was much grander, an entire fairytale castle surrounded by an equally fairytale forest.

“Hooooo…...amazing…” she murmured, but Cater hurried her along before she could stare much longer.

“I’ve marked third year Rook Hunt in my ‘Cay-kun Check’,” he explained. “His trademarks are his blond bob and hat.”

“Last year, Rook was a stand out player,” aded Riddle. “But, there’s something off about him…”

“Ah. Isn’t that him sitting over there?” asked Deuce.

Rook laughed lightly as he admonished a short violet-haired first-year sitting next to him. El couldn’t help but feel bad for the student as he apologized, adjusting his grip on the teacup. Was this really what Pomefiore life was like?

“Ah, but he’s always with Vil,” realized Cater. “I’m not sure that anyone would try to target the prefect  _ and _ assistant at the same time, after what happened with Trey and Riddle.”

“You’re right,” said Riddle. “They might know we’re on the lookout by this point.” With that, everyone turned to leave, El mournfully staring back at the beautiful dorm as they did. Maybe Pomefiore would let her hang out in their forest…

“Next is Octavinelle Dorm,” said Cater. “For my Cay-kun Check, I marked the brothers Jade and Floyd Leech as high probability.”

“Oh, the mafia twins?” asked Elowen.

“M-Mafia twins?” sputtered Deuce.

“I wouldn’t say that to their face,” warned Riddle. 

“Oh, right,” she chuckled. “I met them when I went looking for a job the other day.”

“Oh, so you might understand this,” said Cater. “According to my info, they’re known for their combo attacks, using them to wipe the floor with any opponent.”

“That’s them over there,” said Elowen, pointing to the two towering students.

“Wahh!” cried Ace, startled. “Damn...those two, they’re so tall they make all the other students around them look tiny.”

“Yep!” she said, and waved to get their attention. “Hello!”

“Geh!! What are you doing?” hissed Riddle, grabbing her arm.

“Well, I’ve already met them,” she said, “so I figured we might as well talk to them…”

“Ahhhhhh~~~~!” It was too late. The messy twin had noticed. “It’s Goldfish~~!”

“Goldfish?” repeated Elowen, puzzled. “Who’s Goldfish?”

“Ghh! He found me!” The panicked expression on Riddle’s face was a new one, and El suppressed a giggle at the sight.

“Goldfish, whatcha doing, hide and seek? Looks fun,” he giggled as he came over.

“F-Floyd,” replied Riddle, regaining some semblance of composure. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that weird nickname?”

“But, you’re small and red, just like a goldfish,” the twin replied.

Elowen giggled despite herself. “Actually, shouldn’t he be a betta fish?” she asked, ignoring Riddle’s glare. “Since he puffs up when he gets mad,” she added.

“Elowen-” warned Deuce, but Floyd just giggled in response.

“Aha! You’re right, but, someone else is the betta fish~”

“Oh?” The neater twin looked down on them with his hand to his chin. “Heartslabyul is all together. Are you, perhaps,” his eyes narrowed, “doing reconnaissance for the Magical Shift tournament?”

“Yeah, sort of,” replied Elowen brightly. “Actually-”

“We cannot simply overlook your attempts at spying, now, can we?” Jade continued with a sharp smile. “Could I trouble you to go into detail about your reasons for coming to spy on us?”

“Hmmm? We’re not spying-” began Elowen.

“Anyway, excuse us!” cried Cater, tugging her away as everyone took off running.

“Wait, wait-” she started.

“Hey, hey, wait~!” called Floyd eagerly.

“Who in their right mind would wait?” cried Riddle. “Everyone, retreat!”

“Sorry!” called Elowen as they ran off, still laughing.

“What’s wrong with you?!” huffed Riddle when they finally escaped.

“What about you?” she asked. “You didn’t even give us a chance to explain!”

“I just can’t handle them,” he explained, massaging his temple. “I suppose you just don’t know any better…”

“Anyway, I’d be afraid of their revenge if I went after them,” said Cater.

“I wouldn’t even try…” mumbled Ace, wincing.

“Well, I guess that’s true…” Elowen said.

Cater spoke up again. “The sun’s gonna start setting, so let’s get to our last Cay-kun Check for today.” He looked down at his list. “Savannaclaw’s Jack Howl-kun, first year.”

“Oh, I met him the other day,” said Elowen.

“Geez, is there anyone you don’t know?” sighed Ace, but she just shrugged in response.

“He probably won’t like the idea of being shadowed, but we could at least ask him what he’s noticed,” she supplied helpfully. 

“It’s late enough he might already be back at his dorm,” said Deuce.

“Ahhh, it’s already 5:00,” Riddle realized. “Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 346: ‘One must not play croquet in the garden after 5pm.’ I’m going back to the dorm. There are those who break the rules if I take my eyes off of them.”

“Oh, already? Let’s make this quick,” Elowen said. “I don’t want to miss dinner.”

“Good luck, Riddle,” called Cater as they parted ways.

“Wow,” Ace marveled when they arrived. “This place has a totally different feel from our dorm.”

“Right?” replied Cater. “It’s like, rough and tumble? Just the air feels wild, y’know?”

“Hot and dry,” grumbled Elowen. “I forgot about that part.” 

She scanned the yard, looking for Jack’s high-pointed ears. “Oh, that’s him, running laps,” she said.

“We’ve got another big one after those twins earlier!” noted Ace in shock.

“Yeah, I only knew he was a first-year because I helped him with some kouhai duties the other day,” replied Elowen.

“Yeah, all the sports clubs were trying to scout him,” said Cater.

“He’s probably good at martial arts too, with that brawn,” noted Deuce.

“Ah, he’s taking a break.” Elowen waved, walking over to meet him under the shade of the tree.

“Mm?” He tilted his head when he spotted Elowen. “What are you doing here, out of the blue?”

“Actually, it was about the upcoming tournament,” she replied.

Ace, Deuce and Cater followed close behind, and Jack shot them a glare.

“Recently there have been a large number of accidents around campus involving students likely to be playing in the upcoming Magical Shift tournament,” said Deuce.

“And we’re looking for the culprit,” added Ace.

Jack’s frown deepened. “And what’s that got to do with me?”

“Put bluntly, we think you’re likely to be targeted next, so our plan is to put a mark on you and catch them in the act,” explained Cater. “What do you think? Would you be willing to help us out?”

“Or,” added Elowen hastily, “if you’ve noticed any trends yourself, amongst the people who are getting hurt…”

“I refuse,” he said, crossing his arms. “I’ll figure something out on my own, so there’s no need for you to protect me.”

“Well, it’s not necessarily  _ protection _ ,” El said. “In the case that you do get targeted, it’ll help everyone who wants to play in the tournament.”

“...I said, I don’t need it,” he replied after a moment of pause. “And...me being targeted...won’t happen, probably,” he mumbled to himself. “See ya.” And with that, he turned around, picking up his things to head back inside.

However, several other Savannaclaw students took that opportunity to surround them, grinning and cracking their knuckles.

“Hey, it’s those red-haired brat’s kids,” chuckled one.

“Let’s play cat and mouse,” jeered another.

Elowen rolled her eyes, readying herself for...something, but a deep voice cut through.

“Knock it off.” That was...Leona’s voice??

“Prefect Leona!” gasped one of the students.

“These guys thoughtlessly encroached on our territory,” said another. 

Elowen was almost shocked that his students treated him with that much deference.  _ Almost _ . It seemed that he really had held himself back when they’d had run-ins, even if it  _ was _ only because he was lazy. But it was still strange to see his lordly way of acting actually fit the situation.

But of course, Ruggie was right there next to him. Elowen’s face soured.

“Oh, doggy! Looking for more work?” he snickered.

“You. Housecat. I still haven’t forgiven you,” Leona growled, turning his gaze to her.

“I apologized!” she shot back. “And for the rest, I didn’t actually  _ do _ anything!”

“What’s this now?” said one of the Savannaclaw students.

“Oi, you, what did you try to pull?” said another.

“Stop barking up a fuss, mutts,” growled Leona, instantly silencing them. “What’re you gonna do if your little fit of violence interferes with the Magift tournament?”

“You’re saying we should just ignore these trespassers?” asked a student incredulously. “But they’re such tasty-looking prey.”

“Nobody said anything about ignoring them,” replied Leona. A grin spread across his face as he looked down at Elowen. “We’ll solve this ‘peacefully’, with a game of Magical Shift.”

“Ah. Ah?” Elowen stuttered nervously. “But, this isn’t my team-”

“Team?” asked Ace. “What do you mean, 'your team'?”

“Oh, I never got a chance to explain-” she realized. “Leona, this isn’t going to count as ‘it’, is it?”

“You’re the one who didn’t prepare,” he replied with a smug grin. “And we gotta punish the trespassers. With Magift, we can go crazy with magic without breaking any rules. Two birds with one paw.”

“Leona, you’re such a bully,” snickered Ruggie. “These guys don’t look like they could handle more than one game.”

Ugh, what a pain in the ass. However, Elowen was learning how to read him. “What, so you just want to play one boring game of Magift, and leave it at that?” she challenged. Leona’s eyes flashed. “You know you’ll kick our asses if you do it that way. Don’t you want a more interesting fight?”

He paused for a moment. “Nah,” he grinned. “This is good.”

“Dammit,” grumbled Elowen. “Fine. Let’s play.”

“Eh?!” cried Ace and Deuce simultaneously. “You’re going along with it?”

“He won’t leave us alone if we do,” she replied sourly.

“How’s this,” said Leona, putting out his hand. “We’ll play with just 4 of us versus your little ‘team’. I bet you can’t even do that much.”

“Whatever,” Elowen growled. “Let’s just get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NRC is full of chaos boys.


	27. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen fights her heart out, both on and off the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild warning for implied intention to sexually assault, but that's all.

As expected, Leona and Ruggie both were irritatingly cocky the whole time, but Elowen soon found herself having too much fun to care. She directed Ace and Deuce with the help of Cater, though they weren’t at max capacity thanks to Cater still having to keep his Unique Magic a secret from the competition.

But Elowen could tell when she did well. If she ever pulled off something unexpected, or blocked a surprise shot, Leona or Ruggie would soon goad her into making mistakes by tossing our remarks featuring their derogatory nicknames for her. Whatever. Insults to herself had never bothered Elowen, and as long as they were focused on her, they were less likely to predict ADeuce’s combo moves that they had worked out while playing the other day.

...Not that they ever had a chance. Though they managed to score a few points here and there, as expected, Leona and Ruggie absolutely wiped the floor with Elowen and her ‘team’. 

“They did say…” panted Cater, “that Leona is genius at being a ‘command tower’. It seems like we saw just a little bit of that…”

“Oi, what’s the problem?” Leona jeered. “Done already?”

“Where’d all that bravado from earlier go?” snickered Ruggie.

“This isn’t even the team I could have gotten together!” Elowen shot back.

“Then get your herbivores up,” replied Leona. “Let’s go one more game.”

“Huh?” Elowen turned around to see her teammates huffing and puffing behind her.

“How are you not tired?” cried Ace in exasperation.

“Oh, yeah,” remembered Elowen. “When I played sports, I did have more stamina than my teammates…”

“Well?” asked Leona. “Come on, maybe you’ll do better next time.” You managed to make a few goals, after all…"

"You're holding back," she shot back bitterly. "How am I supposed to feel good about that?

"What?!" said Deuce in a stricken voice.

"Don't point that out!!" whispered Ace harshly in her ear. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Hohh? So you noticed, did you?" Leona's grin grew sharp. "Does that mean I should stop holding back?"

"Don't beat up my friends," El replied. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Look at you, playing the hero," snickered Ruggie. "So cool."

"Well, if I get beat up, it doesn't matter, but I can't have people who might actually get to play in the tournament get hurt," she replied. "Knock it off."

"Oi! What kind of tone do you think you're taking with our prefect?!" growled one of the opposing teammates, advancing on Elowen.

"You, knock it off," said Leona from behind him. "You think I can't defend myself?"

The student immediately shrank under Leona's glare. "N-no, that's not-!"

"But, he's right. You're getting a little too casual sometimes, Housecat," Leona drawled. "Keep fighting and I might be satisfied. And I'm not holding back this time."

"Fine," Elowen shot back, too irritated to argue. On second thought, she looked back apologetically. "Guys, I'm sorry..."

"No…" Deuce was cracking his knuckles. "I like it. As a man, don't you hate when people hold back on you?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if he did," sighed Ace, "But I'm pissed off too."

"Cater, you should sit out," El said. "Since you're a team member and all."

"No way!" he cried. "I couldn't possibly let my cute kouhais get beat up like this can I?"

"There you go," said Leona smugly. "Ready for round two?"

Round two was like a whole new game. Elowen's role went from occasional to permanent defender as she did her best to keep her friends from getting hurt. Size-wise, she knew she didn't stand a chance, but with the right magic and plenty of stubbornness, she managed to hold her own. 

As the game progressed, the adrenaline that had coasted her through the first game started to wear off, and she realized just how exhausted she was. But she couldn't stop. And Leona's smug grin only motivated her to keep going at 100%, determined to get that grin off his face one way or another. 

But Ace and Deuce were worn ragged, and even Cater was starting to lose it. At last, the Savannaclaw team made their final goal, and Elowen turned to Leona.

"Happy?" 

"Ha, you say that like you were any challenge at all," he replied. "One more. You were still running all that time, after all. Let's go."

At this point, maybe she  _ was _ going to end up fighting Leona. Elowen opened her mouth to retort, but a new voice interrupted.

“What are you all doing.” Jack stood at the edge of the field, arms crossed and hackles raised.

“Huh?” Leona looked over to his first year with a bored expression. “We’re just messing around with some trespassers.”

“What’s fun about kicking newbies around?” growled Jack.

“What’s this?” Ruggie sniggered behind his hand. “Jack, you’re so cool. Like a hero of justice!”

“I can’t just stand by while something like this is happening in front of me,” he replied stolidly.

“You buzzkill,” muttered Leona sourly. “Whatever, I’m bored. Housecat wasn’t any challenge at all. Let’s go, Ruggie.” 

“Sure thing~!”

And with a few more tossed-out threats, the other students finally left as well.

“Sorry, everyone,” said Elowen as she turned around. “Are you guys okay?”

“Ahaha, I showed you a pretty ugly side of me,” replied Cater.

“Not at all, I thought you were cool,” replied Elowen. “All of you, I think we did pretty good considering.”

“Yeah, considering, maybe,” grumbled Ace.

“Jack, was it? You saved us,” said Deuce.

“It wasn’t like I was trying to help you or anything,” mumbled Jack, his eyes skittering off to the side.

“Still, thank you, Jack,” said Elowen with a smile. This time, she could see his tail wave ever-so-slightly. “Maybe we can hang out sometime. after all this tournament stuff is over.”

“Yeah...sure…” he mumbled.

“Ugggh, I’m so gross," complained Ace. “Let’s just go straight back to the dorm.”

“Eh, speak for yourself,” said Elowen. “I need food, like, now. Jack, did you eat?”

“Uhh, I’m fine,” he replied stiffly. “Anyway, you aren’t in a position to worry about me. Go home already.”

“Okay, then we’re heading out,” replied Cater cheerfully. “Take care of yourself, Jack.”

Since everyone she knew was at their dorm, Elowen ate dinner alone in the botanical gardens, musing over the Magift injuries. She couldn’t be sure yet, but the more she thought, the more everything seemed to point in one snickering, hyena-eared direction. But she wanted to talk to the headmaster before she went around saying anything that would get herself in big trouble.

  
  


Though she came back to her dorm late that night, El waited outside as usual for her horned friend, hoping against hope that he would show up this time. She’d been wanting to tell him the name she’d chosen, curious as to what his reaction would be.

But while someone showed up, it wasn’t who she was waiting for. Sitting on the back porch, she started when she heard voices coming from behind her - inside the dorm.

“Are you sure this is where she’s living? It looks like no one’s been here for ages.”

“Trust me, she’s here. My Heartslabyul friend says she always leaves the dorm at night, and this is the only other place she could be.”

Elowen stood, immediately looking for a weapon of some kind. She had definitely locked the door - the key was in her pocket. And all of the first-floor windows. The only other way in was a broken window on the third floor - and she hadn’t heard the sound of breaking glass.

“Look, there’s her school bag. She must be upstairs.”

Elowen picked up a broken piece of a beam, leaning on the side of the dorm, and quietly unlocked the back door.

“What if she’s not asleep?” one of them asked nervously.

She froze. Her instincts were right.

The other chuckled grossly. “It’s two against one. And she’s just a girl.”

Disgust and anger surged inside her, and she gripped the doorknob tightly, gathering her courage and rage to overcome the fear. They hadn’t reached the stairs yet, but wait any longer-

Elowen slammed the door open, the beam slung over her shoulder. “HEY! ASSHOLES!” she yelled, zeroing in on the two students. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

At first, they froze. One of them looked vaguely familiar, but Elowen didn’t have the time to think about that. She hefted the beam in both hands, advancing slowly. “Get out.”

The vaguely-familiar one hesitated, then his face crumpled into a derisive sneer. “Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, throw a stick at us?”

Oh, that  _ sneer _ ! “You’re that egg asshole!” she cried, her stomach recoiling.

“And you’re just some stupid bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone,” he replied, his face twisting. She saw his hand rise, reaching for the pen in his pocket-

Elowen swung the beam at his face, catching him completely off guard. He stumbled, clutching the side of his face. “You BITCH!” he screeched. But he was still trying to grab his pen.

“ _ NO _ !” El raised the beam again, just barely missing him as he stumbled out of the way. But in the meantime, the other one was already holding his pen out, manifesting something with a glow at the end of his pen-

Elowen desperately swung at him, too, managing to knock his hands out of position just in time to send the spell shooting off above her.

“ **Fuck off, both of you!!** ” she roared, swinging the beam back at the egg guy. It contacted with a satisfying thump, and he scrambled to get away, letting out stricken whimpers as he did.

The friend was the first to turn tail and run, but not before El landed a heavy beatdown on his back. He stumbled, but kept going.

Egg guy had finally made it to his feet, quickly following, and Elowen just barely missed him with one final swing before he leapt out the door and down the landing. Both of them ran like mad, fading into the darkness as Elowen watched, her chest heaving with exertion and adrenaline.

The silence felt strange. Numbing. El looked over at the doorknob of the entrance door. Sure enough, it was not even ajar. The bastards had used magic. God, now what was she supposed to do? It suddenly felt so cold. Why was she shivering so bad? Elowen finally dropped the beam with a thunk, staring at her hands. She couldn’t get them to stop shaking. In the back of her mind, she knew this was shock, or something, but right now all she could focus on was the splinters in her hands. Did Crowley ever give her a first-aid kit? She surely couldn’t go to the infirmary, at a time like this. She shouldn't even leave the dorm. But how safe was this place, really? Now that-

“Ah.”

She whirled around, reaching blindly for the beam, but when she saw who had spoken, she froze.

It was her horned friend, the one she’d been waiting for in the first place. His expression had gone from neutral to shock when she’d reacted so strongly, and it was quickly turning into regret, afraid he was the source of her fear.

“It’s not you,” she blurted out. “I just- uh, there were these...assholes here, just now, I, I beat them off with this...fuckin...beam…” she said, pointing at it. “And...so...I was still...you know..”

He didn’t respond, but she saw the worry quickly turn to anger, his eyes narrowing coldly. He turned to look out over the campus before them, and she felt sure now that he could see clearly in the dark.

“No, please don’t go,” she said, stepping towards him. “I don’t...want to be alone right now.”

There was a beat of silence before he sighed quietly and turned back to her. His expression softened as his eyes fell on her hands. “You’re trembling.”

“I’m fine. I just need tweezers, or something,” she said, showing him her hands. “The beam I used was just some broken thing outside.”

He took her hands in his gloved ones, turning them slightly. After a moment, a wash of bright green magic flowed over her hands, leaving behind a warm sensation and perfectly healed skin.

“...Thank you…” Before he could pull completely away, she took his hands and gave them a squeeze. “Um, do you want to come inside?”

“Am I invited?” he asked.

“My friend, you are always welcome into my humble home,” she said, grinning with an exaggerated bow.

He sat down while Elowen put on a kettle. “Do you like tea?” she asked.

“Well enough.”

“Chamomile okay?”

“It is.”

The familiar sound of water bubbling, along with the sight of her definitely-actually-real friend sitting by the hearth finally soothed Elowen’s nerves, and she passed him a cup as she sat beside him.

“So, I thought of a name for you,” she began. “I thought a lot about it, so I wanted to see what you thought.”

“Oh? Then, let’s hear it.” He put his hand to his chin, tilting his head.

“What do you think of ‘Hikaru’?”

“‘Hikaru’?” He frowned. “Hmmm...as in, ‘imposing’?”

“No, the common kanji,” she replied. “As in ‘light’. Because of your eyes, and your firefly sparkles, and I met you under the moon, so…”

She trailed off as he burst into laughter. “‘Light’, huh? For me? How unusual!”

“Is it...bad?” she asked nervously. “I can come up with a new one…”

“No,” he chuckled. “I said I would allow you to call me whatever you like,” he said, “and I always keep my word.”

“Only if you’re really okay with it,” she said doubtfully. For a moment she stared into the fire, musing.

“Hey, are there any, like...magical lock charms, or something?” she asked. “Or alarms?” She clutched her mug of tea with both hands, tightly, even though it was a little too hot.

“It won’t happen again.” His voice was even, decided.

“Well,  _ those _ two might not come back, but if anyone else ever has the same…. _ idea… _ ” Her heart clenched, and she twisted her legs together in revulsion. “I mean, I locked it, but-”

“It will not happen again.” His voice was much colder, and this time, she felt the weight behind his words. “Trust me.”

“Thank you…” she said in a small voice, and bumped her head gently against his shoulder. “I feel like you’re doing more for me than the other way round. So much for me trying to be a good friend to you…” she sighed. “What can I do?”

He was silent at first. “I like this tea,” he said at last.

“Just tea?” she giggled. “I can do a lot more than that.”

“Oh? Like what?” His eyes twinkled in mirth as he looked down at her.

“Like, listen to your stresses, and give advice if I can, and you know…” She waved her hands awkwardly. “Support you. You know.”

“You, giving me advice?” he said. “How unusual.”

“Hey, I’ve experienced shit that doesn’t even  _ exist _ in this world,” she replied, giving him a light shove on the shoulder. “You have no  _ idea _ what I’ve seen.”

“No...I suppose not.” Hikaru paused a moment. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“...About my world?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Hmmm…” El’s eyes were drawn back to the fire. “Well, like I said, there’s no one like you in my world, but that doesn’t mean there’s less conflict just because we’re all human.” In her reading, El had learned that Twisted Wonderland had plenty of its own dark history, just like her own world, but much less of it was along the lines of color or country. Turns out it was easy to band humans together when you had literal non-humans to whip up your people against. She shook her head, disentangling herself from those thoughts.

“But we did have stories of Fey,” she said with a smile. “And more than stories, often. For many of the people that lived in places where nature was not completely blocked away by cities, they were very real. And they were always my favorite stories.”

“Hmmm….I wouldn’t have expected that.” He leaned back against the couch. “So perhaps we do exist, in your world.”

Elowen nodded. “Perhaps, but I kind of hope not. My world...is very cruel to nature. The humans of my world - the ones with all the power, at least, are selfish, and greedy, and, and-” She let out a frustrated sigh. “I certainly don’t miss that.

When she looked up at Hikaru again, she could see the bitterness in his expression. He knew exactly what she was talking about, probably much more than she did.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “Anyway, as a little kid, I always loved fairies. I would make little fairy houses everywhere I went when my family went camping,” she chuckled. “And I was always looking for adderstones, and fairy rings, stuff like that. Not that I ever found any.”

“You were looking for fairies?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I just wished they existed,” she replied. “Actually, more than that, I loved dragons. I still love dragons.” Her eyes flitted up to his horns, and back down, as if she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

His small smile widened into something a little more genuine, but a little sharper at the same time. “What are the dragons like in your stories?”

“ _ Well _ .” Her eyes glimmered as she clapped her hands together. “The historical myths of dragons are generally like, boring monsters. But it wasn’t very long before people started seeing them in a new way - first, recognizing them as noble, beautiful creatures, then they became associated with magic, and soon you have stories of people and dragons bonding and working together to do, well, hero stuff, usually, but-” she chuckled. “There is a fierce love for dragons and all kinds of mythical creatures in my world. We’ve taken all of our scary monsters and turned them into...well, into  _ people _ . Those were always my favorite kinds of stories. It’s hard to try not to base my assumptions off of those, really,” she chuckled wryly. “But if I ever fuck up, you gotta tell me, okay?”

“I will,” he replied. “And who knows. Those stories of your might be more true than you know.”

“Hmmm…” She tilted her head, smiling up at him. “I hope so.”

Hikaru set down his mug, now empty.

“Ah….” Elowen looked down at it sadly. “I guess it is late…”

“I will return,” he said as he stood.

“Good!” she nodded. “And then, you have to tell me the stories you grew up with!”

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. “Goodnight.”

And with a burst of green sparks, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to make it natural for her to come to her conclusion for the culprit. I despise when characters magically know without actually having good evidence.


	28. Nobody Listens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody listens...including Elowen. Tsk tsk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm so tired, just wanna go to sleep~  
> ~have fun reading~  
> ~love y'all~

Though Elowen had done her best to stretch before and after Leona's impromptu challenge, every muscle in her body ached the next day. It took all her willpower just to get out of bed, especially after staying up talking to Hikaru so late last night.

And Ace and Deuce looked no better, Ace immediately leveling her with a glare when she arrived for breakfast.

“Oi. You better make this up to me,” he grumbled.

“Blame Leona,” she replied at first, then softened. “I’ll make you a snack or something after school, okay? You too, Deuce. If Trey will let me use the kitchen…” she added, looking over to her green-haired senpai.

“Sure, no problem,” he chuckled. “Actually, I heard from Cater. Apparently you did a good job of keeping him from getting hurt. Thanks for that.”

“What about us, senpai…” mumbled Deuce.

“Ahaha, sorry,” he chuckled. “And you took care of our first-years, too.”

“You say that like she isn’t also a first year,” said Ace. “Just because she’s older doesn’t mean she’s better than we are.”

“No, it just means I get more responsibilities,” replied Elowen wryly. “It is...a little bit my fault, though. I’m sorry.”

“Then, how are you gonna make it up to  _ me _ ?” asked Cater, pulling on her arm. “I’m playing on the Magift team this year, you know.”

“Um, a snack?” she said hesitantly. “A good spicy one.”

He giggled. “How about a date?”

“Why do you keep asking that?” she asked, wrinkling her brow. “You just can’t think of anything else?”

“Aww, you say that like you don’t want to,” he pouted. “Are you really going to turn your kind senpai down?”

“Ahh, this again…” sighed Ace.

“Now you want to be a senpai again?” Elowen rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying no. Whatever, it’s your fault for not asking for something you really want.”

“Yaay!” The rest of the table went back to their breakfast with a chuckle, finally taking the attention off of Elowen.

  
  


When lunch finally came around, Elowen headed for the Heartslabyul table as usual, but before she could, Cater caught her by the elbow. “El-chan, come with me?”

“Sure,” she replied. “Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere we can be alone~” he teased, but she only chuckled as he led her outside.

He led her to a corner of the gardens with a bench beneath a beautiful old tree. “Cater, there’s more to it than wanting to be just the two of us, right?” Elowen asked. “I mean, we passed all kinds of places before we came all the way out here.”

“You don’t believe me?” he teased, but his eyes narrowed deviously as he leaned in. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

“Oh. Uhh..” Elowen felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, but shook it away with a huff of wry laughter. “Cater, I don’t believe you.”

“El-chan, you underestimate men,” he said, finally pulling away. “But you’re right. I thought you might like to get away from all the stares in the dining hall.”

“Oh, really? Thank you!” El wrapped an arm around him to squeeze him in a quick thank-you hug. But when she moved to pull away, he didn’t let go.

“Cater…?”

“Elowen. Are you uncomfortable around me?” he asked suddenly.

“No, not at all,” she replied. “Why are you worried about that?”

“You’re just so guarded around me,” he sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. “You’re so sweet, but I feel like you don’t trust me at all.”

“It’s not that…” she began, and sighed, leaning her head down on his. “I just don’t understand. You barely know me, but you keep...saying those things. It’s just hard for me to believe. It’s nothing against you, I promise.”

“Promise?” he asked.

“I promise.”

“Alright!” He sat back up, back to his usual energetic self. “Then, let’s decide on a date!”

“Hmmm...well what do you like to do?” she asked.

“Well, I like to try everything…”

  
  


El had prepared herself for another day of Ruggie errands, but he never showed up. Seeing as there was only one day left before their deal was up, it only served to confirm her suspicions, especially since the tournament itself was next weekend. She decided that the best way to cut things off before they got any worse would be to go see the headmaster himself.

When Elowen knocked on the door, the response was a loud thump, shortly followed by a surprised squawk. Did no one else ever come to his office? Didn’t he have work to do??

“Headmaster Crowley?” she called. “It’s me, Elowen.”

“Ah? Ahhh, yes...just a moment…”

If it wasn’t work, what the hell was he doing in there?

“You may enter.”

“Headmaster, I wanted to talk about the injuries, actually,” she said as she sat down. “I think I may know who the culprit is, but I can’t do anything about it myself.”

“Oh?” He peered at her with beady eyes as he knit his fingers together. “And what proof have you gathered for me?”

“Uh, proof?” she asked. “Well, he’s in all of those classes, no one from his dorm is hurt, and I’m pretty sure it’s his Unique Magic…”

“Hmm, hmm. That is a very nice deduction, El-kun, but you have no evidence to prove it was foul play,” he replied, tilting his head.

“Right... I understand that, but there’s still a week before the tournament,” she pressed. “Surely you don’t need to go into a full-blown punishment as long as you can stop him from doing it, right?”

“You’re right that I would like to prevent any more injuries,” he sighed, “but without proper evidence, I’m afraid my hands are tied.” He shook his head mournfully. “As much as I pride myself on my kindness, there are limits even I must abide.”

Kindness...right….”But...if we had proof, like witnesses, you could do something?” she asked.

“Indeed.” His golden eyes narrowed into a smile. “Good luck, El-kun.”

“Ah...thank you..” she replied. Well, if that wasn’t an invitation to leave… “Then, excuse me.” She bowed and hurried out of his office. That was a whole heap of worthless...

  
  


Naturally, she updated everyone in Heartslabyul as soon as she returned from Crowley’s office, complaining about the useless bird. 

“No, he’s absolutely right,” said Riddle. “We can’t make a move without proof. However, we may still be able to catch him in the act before the tournament. Cheaters must be disqualified!” he added harshly, slicing through the air.

“I just want to find a way to stop him…” Elowen mumbled. “Riddle-senpai, are you against using your Unique Magic on him?”

“Ooh, good point!” replied Cater. “If he can’t use his magic, he can’t cause any more injuries!”

“That’s true, but I cannot simply collar another student without good reason,” said Riddle.

“Why not? You had no problem before..” grumbled Ace.

“It’s not like it hurts or anything,” added Elowen. “You just take it off before the tournament, and boom, everything’s fine.”

“Well, it doesn’t  _ hurt _ , yes, but it feels…” Deuce groaned, rubbing his neck at the memory. “Suffocating. We’d definitely get in trouble if we used it without good reason.”

“Oh...really?” mused Elowen. “It just felt like a piece of metal to me. Maybe because I’m used to not having magic…?”

“Still, we will have to find another solution,” said Riddle. “After all, if your hunch is correct, simply keeping an eye on him will give us all the proof we need.”

“It’s not just a hunch…” she mumbled. “But alright, I understand. I mean, I’m not playing in the tournament anyway.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll catch him!” said Deuce, eyes shining with determination.

“And get those spots on the team~” added Ace smugly.

Elowen rolled her eyes. “Even if that does happen, you two are gonna get your asses kicked,” she giggled.

“Hah? What was that?” Ace grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a headlock. “Say that again?”

“I said, you’ll get your asses kicked,” she giggled, and dropped, trying to throw him off-balance. It worked, but Deuce got caught in the crossfire, tumbling down as Elowen struggled out of Ace’s grip.

“You three, no horseplay inside the dorm!” commanded Riddle.

“Ahaha, sorry,” replied Elowen lightheartedly, while the other two replied with quick ‘Yes, Prefect!’s. “Well, I probably need to go back to my ‘dorm’ anyway,” she sighed as she stood. “Riddle-senpai, no chance I can stay here, right?” she grinned.

“You can’t,” he replied, then softened. “Perhaps if you get sorted into Heartslabyul.”

“I know, I know,” she chuckled. “Anyway, goodnight, everyone.”

But someone called out to her just as she had entered the gardens. “El-chan!”

“Cater?” She looked around, spotting him running from the dorm. “What is it, did I forget something?”

“Yes, actually!” he replied. “We both did. We didn’t set the time for our date.”

“Oh...you’re right…” she realized. “We spent so much time talking about ‘what’ that we forget the ‘when’,” she chuckled.

“How about this,” he said, putting out his finger. “Since it’s the last good days of autumn, why don’t we take a walk? And then we can go to a cafe, and have some super cute drinks!”

“Sure, I’d like that. Do they have chai here? Especially masala chai…” she said wistfully.

“I don’t know about that ‘masala’ part..” he mused. “But absolutely! How about Saturday again?”

“Would you be okay with meeting earlier, actually?” Elowen asked.

“Oh? Are you that excited?” he teased.

“Well I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want to,” she replied with a smile. “Actually, last time it felt like I was waiting forever. So, if it’s okay…”

“Of course it’s okay!” Cater threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. “How can you be so cute and so wild at the same time?”

“I think the ‘cute’ part is you making things up, Cater..” she replied wryly. “Well, I’ll see you then?”

“See you then~! Goodnight, dear!”

Elowen had already turned around to leave, but blinked and turned around in confusion. But Cater had already turned around, hands in his pockets as he sauntered back inside. She just chuckled to herself and kept walking. Sometimes, he really threw her off, but she was learning little by little that this was just how he was. Some people were just affectionate like that to their friends. El decided this must just be a case of being adopted by an extrovert. And, she thought as she rubbed her arms in the chilly night wind, she really didn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cater: <3 <3 <3 El: ?????


	29. Job Get!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul may be a master at screwing people over, but Elowen's an old hand at getting screwed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fun fact! Sturgeon “scales” are not really scales at all! Not like classic fish-fish, at least. They are essentially outcroppings of bone from their goddamn skeletons. ~~The More You Know~~)

At last, Friday had arrived, along with the end of acting as Ruggie’s errand boy. Elowen was too busy thinking about how long she could get away with putting off homework this weekend to notice the fearful shuffling and hushed murmurs from the students outside the door of her classroom.

A hand placed itself on her back; another curled around her arm. When she looked up, it was the twins from the Lounge grinning down at her.

She didn't bother trying to fight it. Instead, she craned her head back, asking, "What did I do?!" as they half-dragged her away from her classroom.

The messy one just giggled, but the other replied, “Don’t worry, you’ll receive the news soon enough.”

“That’s not particularly reassuring,” she said, struggling to keep up with their long legs. “But anyway, I’m coming, so you don’t need to drag- Ah!”

The twin that had her by the arm took the opportunity to lift her even higher, until she was half-hopping along on one foot. “Why don’t you struggle more~?” he grinned. “It’s more fun that way~”

“I’ll get in even more trouble if I do,” she shot back, trying to yank her arm back from him.

“Ehhhh? You’re not in trouble,” he replied. “Not yet~”

“Floyd, be gentle with her for now,” said the other twin, but then his gaze flicked downwards to settle on Elowen. “You’ll scare her,” he added with a sly smile.

“Oi, I may be confused, but I’m not scared,” corrected Elowen.

“Aww, that’s boring,” giggled Floyd. He finally released her arm, instead swooping down to stare at her an inch from her face with cold eyes. “Be more scared.”

She stuck her tongue out in defiance instead. He stared for a moment, grinned, and opened his maw to wiggle his monstrously long tongue back at her.

Elowen stopped, blinking, finding herself staring at those same sharp teeth again. "Whoa. You two, why-"

“We’re here,” the other interrupted. What was his name again? The next moment, she was pushed through the mirror to the Octavinelle dorm.

Floyd apparently had his fill of mischief for now, because he didn’t pull anything else inside the Lounge. Or maybe that was because his ‘boss’ was waiting inside. Elowen noticed that even right after school, business was starting to pick up. Maybe they had decided to let her work here after all?

Azul appeared as relaxed and composed as ever, but the welcoming smile he gave her was a little strained. “Good afternoon, Elowen.”

“Good afternoon…” she replied awkwardly.

Azul began with a sigh and a fabricated look of regret. “After our last meeting on Sunday, I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about our miscommunication.”

_ Doubtful _ , Elowen thought, but she nodded along.

“After all, even if your needs are unique, I still desire to help you meet them,” he continued. “And after much thought and deliberation, I have an offer that may serve both of our needs. After all, it is ‘compassion’ that drives us here in Octavinelle,” he said grandly, putting out his hand with an air of pride.

“Are you letting me work here?” she asked.

He smiled at her magnanimously. “Indeed. There are some special terms and conditions, since this is a somewhat, ahem, unique challenge, but I’m sure you’ll find the terms amenable.” He pushed forward a handwritten contract on the desk, with a very prominent line at the bottom for her to sign. “I shall employ you on a part-term basis, for an hourly wage, here at Mostro Lounge. As your employer, I have the right to dictate your role, dress, hours, and other aspects of the job. It’s all quite basic, really.”

“Dress?” she asked.

“Well, yes, there is a dress code,” he replied dismissively, waving his hand. “In fact,” he added, “you could begin today.” He placed an elegant pen before her - clear resin, with a delicate fish skeleton suspended inside.

“Right…” Elowen took the pen, pulling the contract towards her. “Give me some time to read it first,” she said. “Maybe a lot of time,” she added, seeing how tiny the print was.

“Of course, of course!” replied Azul with the same “friendly” smile. “I wouldn’t expect less.”

Hmm, she doubted that. The contract itself was certainly full of overlong sentences and unnecessarily complicated words, but she was able to comb through it well enough. A few years of high school speech and debate apparently had use even in a world like this. As she read, she could feel the hungry stare of her future employer. There was definitely something in here that would screw her over. She sighed, crinkling her forehead in confusion.

“Can I look over it tonight?” she asked. “I can’t really make heads or tails of this…”

He plastered a sympathetic look onto his face. “I’m afraid not. This document is too sensitive to leave this office,” he explained.

“Okay, I understand,” she replied.  _ Damn _ . “But it’s going to take me some time, so I don’t want to keep you. It is a Friday, after all, I’m sure you’re busy.”

“In that case.” Azul stood and motioned to the neat twin. “Jade, why don’t you keep her company while I see to our customers?”

“Of course.” Ahh, Jade. That was his name. Elowen chuckled to herself. Every single one of them had color-themed names. Now that she thought about it, did those even have the same meaning in this world?

Well. She might as well ask, and make the atmosphere slightly less tense. “‘Jade’. What does your name mean?”

“It’s in reference to a type of stone,” he replied. “In a deep green color, usually. Why do you ask? Does it sound strange to you?”

“No, the opposite, actually,” she replied. “It’s a name I know from my world, so I was wondering if it was the same here.”

“I see.”

“So, ‘Floyd’, does that also mean ‘grey’?” she asked.

“It does,” he replied, “You're rather knowledgeable, in some ways, at least, aren't you?” At last, he took a seat, and Elowen let out an internal sigh of relief. It would be much easier to read without him literally looming over her.

“Well, in my world, my name and ‘Floyd’ come from the same language family. My parents were big on its revival, so I'm familiar with anything from there." Her eyes glimmered as she spoke. "It just makes me so curious about the history here! And whether it's the same, or where it differs, or-”

He didn’t respond, just smiling cordially.

“Sorry,” she said, blushing slightly. "I need to read…” She turned back to the contract.

Just as she had thought, the contract was absolutely  _ disgusting _ . The “pay” was not specified, he was allowed to demand work whenever and for however long he wanted, and she was to happily receive but then forfeit any and all tips from patrons, and worst of all, what her duties would be was completely unspecified, up to Azul to decide as he pleases, she supposed. 

Normally El would reject something like this out of hand. But she was desperate. With a heavy sigh, she pulled her notebook out of her backpack, setting it on the table next to the contract. Turning to the page where she had scribbled her notes about the money and costs of this world, Elowen picked up the contract and stood, intending go find Azul herself and properly discuss the terms. But Jade stopped her with a cold smile.

“The contract doesn’t leave this room, remember?” he said.

“I just wanted to find Azul,” she explained. “I need to talk to him about this.”

“I will fetch him,” he said, turning to open the door. “Floyd?”

“Yees~?” How was he already there??

“Please watch our customer while I fetch Azul. It may be a while.”

“Okaay~” 

“I’m not  _ going _ anywhere,” El sighed, but Floyd just giggled as he steered her back to the couch. He was much more energetic than his twin, and she could hear the clacking of his earring as he plopped down beside her.

"Your earring sounds like bones," she said, half-joking.

He immediately split into a wide grin. "It is."

"Really?" El's eyes shone as she leaned over to take a closer look. "Can I see?"

He turned his head to give her a closer look. Sure enough, though the little plates were glazed in translucent blue, the underlying structure was definitely the white spongey texture of bone. Before she could pull away, he reached out and latched onto her earlobe in return, tugging on it with a grin.

“Hey, I didn’t pull that hard,” she protested as he tugged on her ear. She just tilted her head to follow his hand as he pulled her earlobe farther and farther down. “Are you having fun?” she asked with a chuckle. “What are you, a puppy?”

At that, he finally let go. "Ugh, you sound like stri- Crewel-sensei," he said, his expression souring.

"Oh, don't say that," she replied, her expression wrinkling. "That makes me feel weird." She rubbed at her earlobe. “Geez, I’m glad I wasn’t wearing any earrings.”

“You should!” he replied immediately. “That would be fun~”

“Haha, even if I did, I’d take them off around you,” she shot back. “Besides, there’s no  _ way _ I’m wasting my hard-earned money on earrings anyway. I need a lot of other things first,” she added, waving the notebook still sitting in her lap.

Which Floyd immediately grabbed from her hand. “Hmmmm…?” He stared at it with his odd eyes, scanning through her list of things she needed to buy. “Phone...service...medicine...underwear…” He giggled at that one, and she felt herself turn pink as she reached for the notebook, but he easily held it out of her reach as he continued to read. “Volleyball…Body pillow?” He looked down at her with a leer and glittering eyes. “Oho~? A body pillow? Dirty~”

“Not  _ that  _ kind of body pillow!” she huffed defensively, rising to her knees to retrieve her notebook. He held her off with one arm as he dangled it out of her reach. “I can’t sleep without one,” she mumbled, trying and failing to wrest his arm away. His grin only widened.

“Little Shrimpy’s a dirty girl~” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Aughhh, shut up!” she growled, finally launching herself over the couch to snatch her notebook back. Surprisingly, he let go of it easily. 

“You’re so easy to tease~” he giggled.

In lieu of a response, Elowen stuck out her tongue, flipping him off with both hands. Just then, she heard the door open with a creak, and hurriedly put all her rude gestures away.

Azul first came in wearing an expression of concern, but it melted into confusion and...embarrassment? when he noticed her still breathing a little harder from the tussle from moments before. "You, uhh, did you-” He cleared his throat, using his fist to cover his slightly pink cheeks. “Floyd,” he admonished. “What have I told you about squeezing our guests?”

“Ehhh?” he pouted. “But I didn’t~ Not yet…”

“Hmm.” Azul obviously didn’t believe him, but he continued anyway. “Well, Elowen, you needed some help understanding the contract?”

Behind him, El met Jade’s piercing eyes for just a moment as he grinned down at her, but she looked back to Azul with a smile. "Yes, and no. I actually wanted to discuss the contents in more detail.” She held up her notebook. “The contract is perfectly fine," she lied, noticing how his eyes glittered, "I just, well, wanted to be specific. I like to have something concrete, you know…"

He hesitated for only a moment before he sat down. "Of course," he said. "Jade, Floyd, you are excused."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Elowen turned back to Azul, calculating how to approach this. "Azul-senpai. I want this to be the best opportunity for both of us. In that case, there are some limits I would like to establish, which will be vital for me and I imagine, simple for you."

Azul's simpering image of concern melted into one of pure shock as she spoke. She continued.

"First, I would like to set minimum and maximum hours per week, as well as what working hours are permitted. I would also like to define the hourly wage and how it is calculated and paid. As for tips, I think it might be best to forego them altogether, seeing as…"

As surprised as Azul was initially, he recovered quickly, discussing the terms with her quite amiably. After hours of discussion, they finally came to an agreement, at which point he insisted she wait outside while he drafted it up.

As she watched the Lounge operate, she tried not to feel nervous about what she had settled on. She had given far more than she would have wanted, but Azul didn't even need to tell her that this was something they could easily go without - whereas she was desperate for a way to make money.

And, right now, desperately hungry. She eyed the food as it passed, determined to get something from that kitchen before the night was up. After all, they had dragged her here, and she had definitely missed dinner in the dining hall by now.

At last, Azul opened the door again, and beckoned her inside with a victorious smile. Elowen scanned over the new contract, making sure it had everything they had discussed. The important bits were there, at least. She leaned over the desk, picked up the pen, and signed decisively. The contract glowed slightly when she did, and she felt a static fizz rise off the paper. Ah. That was a little concerning

“I’m so glad we worked this out," effused Azul as he carefully took the contract back. "I look forward to working with you.”

“Yes, so do I,” she said, with a bow. At some point, the twins had entered as well, placing a hand each on her shoulders. "Please tell me you're going to feed me…" she said worriedly. 

"Of course, of course," said Azul graciously.

On second thought, Elowen added, "I'm sure you'll take it from my pay, so give me something cheap."

His expression fell ever so slightly. "I see. Regardless, I have other guests to take care of. Jade, Floyd, if you would?"

The twins helped her get a plate from the kitchen, leading her to a booth in the corner, but instead of leaving her be, they slid in on either side of her, trapping her in the booth. Well, whatever. All she cared about right now was food. She tried to ignore their odd-eyed stares as she ate.

Jade was the first to speak. “It was unfortunate we didn’t get more time to talk the other day,” he said. “I did want to ask you in more detail about what exactly you and the Heartslabyul students were up to.”

She could tell he was layering a threat into his voice, but she didn’t care. “Oh, right. I never got a chance to explain thanks to Riddle. We were there because we were investigating all of the strange injuries lately.” There was no point in hiding it. Elowen was sure the whole student body had noticed it by now.

“Ohh~?” Floyd’s arm curled around her neck.

“Yeah, so we were checking out potential victims, who we thought might be targeted,” she added.

“Oh.” Jade’s eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. “So that’s what it was,”

“Yeah, Riddle made us seem so suspicious,” she chuckled. “I mean, I know why  _ now _ , but at the time I thought it was stupid.” She paused. “Actually, I still think it’s stupid.”

“Heehhhh? You’re not afraid of us at all, are you?” Floyd leaned in far too close, and she leaned away as far as she could without ending up on Jade’s sternum.

“Why do you want me to be?” she asked.

He stared blankly at her. “You’re weird.”

“You’re definitely weirder,” she shot back with a wry smile.

“How rude,” came Jade’s voice from behind her, and she turned to face him instead.

“It’s a compliment,” she explained with a grin. “I like weirdos.”

“Hmmm….Is that so…” he mused, putting a hand to his chin as he watched her.

“Jade, Floyd, so this is where you were.” Azul sighed, standing in front of the table with his arms crossed. “I understand that you’re excited, but we’re quite busy. And I have a lot to finish this weekend, remember?" His eyebrow raised meaningfully with the last sentence.

"Something for a 'client'?" asked Elowen innocently.

"Yes, something like that," he replied dismissively, settling into the booth as the twins went back to the floor. Now that he was closer, she could see slight dark circles under his eyes. "I am also in charge of organizing the tournament next weekend," he added proudly.

Ahh, so that's why he looked so tired. "That's a lot of work," Elowen marveled. "And running this place, too? That's incredible."

"Why, thank you," he replied. "I came to let you know that I will not be able to train you personally this weekend," he said. "But do not worry, Jade is an excellent teacher."

"Oh, well, thank you," she replied. "I understand that it's more important that you get your work done." She paused for a moment. "Actually, Azul-senpai…"

"Yes?"

"Since you're the prefect of Octavinelle, I wanted to know what kinds of expectations you have for your students…"

"Oh? Are you interested in joining?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically. "Actually, Octavinelle's 'benevolence' caught my attention from the beginning, and seeing this Lounge just makes me more interested."

"I see!" He smiled broadly, though it was still not a smile completely without underlying intentions. Still, the flattery - even though it was honest - was certainly helping.

"I heard that Octavinelle is known for their academic abilities," she continued, "but I'm rather behind because of my background, so I'm not sure whether I could measure up..."

"What subjects are you having the most trouble with?" he asked.

"Well…" Elowen thought about it. History was difficult, but as rote memorization, it wasn't  _ too _ bad. Athletics was easy enough, same as she'd always done. If there was one in particular that stood out, it was definitely… "Alchemy," she answered. "It's like magic chemistry, and I was always awful at chemistry."

"I see," he mused. "Well, perhaps we can find some kind of study arrangement?"

"Ah! Right!" realized Elowen. "I haven't even asked Crewel for help yet. He kinda...worries me…"

Azul laughed. "There's no need to be afraid of him. Why, I've worked with him several times myself."

"Ah, it's not fear, so much as...hmm." Elowen paused a moment, wondering how best to phrase it. Oh well, it was easier to just say it straight. "I just hope he doesn't  _ actually _ apply his 'interests' to his students," she said bluntly. "That kind of thing is all well and good, as long as you're doing it with someone on equal footing as you."

Azul stared at her for a moment before turning pink in agitation. "Wh-what are you saying?" he stuttered. "D-doing something like that, w-with…"

Elowen let out a giggle despite herself. “I think you know exactly what I’m saying,” she chuckled. “Why, am I wrong? Or does he act like that just for fun?”

“That, that has nothing to do with- I mean, to even  _ say _ something like that-” His face was turning redder by the minute, and Elowen felt herself grinning in response.

“It’s a valid question,” she continued. “Besides, from your reaction, it seems like he doesn’t. You seem to know everything around here, after all.”

“Of-of course he doesn’t!” huffed Azul. “Goodness.” He straightened his jacket, trying to recover his usual confident persona.

"Azul-senpai, I didn't expect you to be ruffled by something like that," El teased lightly.

"I...I simply don't like to discuss such things on business time," he replied, adjusting his glasses. "Anyway. As we were saying, I'll be absent most of this weekend, but I want you to arrive at 4:00 tomorrow and the day after to begin your training. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" she replied cheerfully.

"Then, excuse me," he said, standing and heading back. Elowen watched him leave, still smiling to herself over his flustered reaction earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmMMMMMM I love me some wiggley boys! Floyd’s my favorite, in case you couldn’t tell. Honestly, I wrote these Octavinalle job pieces before I finished most of the beginning, lol.


	30. Cater Dater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen goes on a bit of a roller coaster date with Cater, the ever extroverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not creative, sorry guys. It rhymes better in Japanese…
> 
> Also, holy crap only now just realized how short this chapter is. I'll upload tomorrow too to make up for it.
> 
> Who tf writes in chapters anyway....

Though Cater’s smile was as bright as ever when he came to meet her Saturday morning, she could tell he was disappointed. 

“Sorry, I don’t have any other clothes,” she said. “But you look cute!”

“Thanks!” he replied.

“Want me to get some pictures for you?” she asked slyly. “You know, a run-down building exterior is kind of in-theme for fall…”

“Oh, you know me so well!” he grinned. “Ooh! I see some red vines over there, that looks perfect!”

“Told you,” she giggled as she followed.

But when he took back his phone, he still looked a little sour. “El-chan,” he said seriously. “You have to let me buy some cute clothes for you.”

“Nope!” she replied brightly. “But, good news! I officially have a job, so I’ll have money soon!”

“Really?” he asked as they started walking towards campus. “I don’t remember you applying for anything in town…”

She shook her head. “Nope, they decided to let me work at Mostro Lounge after all,” she said. “I’m training today and tomorrow.”

“And...you’re okay with that?” he asked hesitantly.

“Sure, I worked out the contract with Azul,” she replied. “He tried to screw me over, but we worked out something better.”

“Eh?” When she looked up, Cater’s eyes were wide in consternation. “You talk about that so normally? El-chan, what kind of world exactly do you come from?”

She let out a wry huff. “A pretty harsh one. I guess to compare in your terms...not having magic doesn’t mean there’s less people getting screwed over, it just means they’re more sneaky about it,” she said.

“Wooow, maybe I understand you a little better now,” he marveled. "Still, you got a job! Congrats!”

“Thanks,” she chuckled. “I even made a list of things to buy when I can afford them. And a phone,” she declared, “is at the very top! God I’m so tired of not having one,” she moaned. “I feel like I’m living in the 1920s. I can’t even use it to look things up, I have to go to the library...and that never works.”

“19...huh. You know, you can always ask if you want to look something up!” Cater said brightly, already pulling out his phone.

“Really? Are you sure?” she asked. “I mean, you’re always glued to your phone, I didn’t think you’d let me…”

“Of course I would, if it’s you,” he replied.

“You flatterer, you,” El chuckled. “Well, then, I’ll ask in the future. But not today, at least not yet. You wanted to go to the forest near the town for our walk?” she asked.

“That’s right!” he replied. “There’s this super romantic lane lined by these beautiful oak trees. It’s perfect for MagiCame!”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she smiled.

It really was as beautiful as Cater described, and Elowen was more than happy to take all the pictures he wanted. Like everything else here, the lane was like something out of a fairytale, with the broad canopies of the trees interlacing to create a striking red roof that seemed to enclose them in their own little tunnel. But even through the branches, the sky was bright blue, with sunlight filtering through just enough to dapple the earth.

How many years had it been since she’d actually gone out to see the fall foliage? For so long, all she could do was stare out the window at work or school, wishing she could enjoy the season properly. It felt like she could live a real life again.

She felt her eyes grow hot. Oh fuck, not now… But the tears leaked out anyway, and she hurriedly put her arms up, using her blazer sleeve to try and wipe them away before Cater noticed.

“El-chan? Are you okay?” Cater’s voice sounded a little panicked. Dammit.

"I'm fine," she replied, dabbing furiously at her eyes. "I just…"

Cater moved to try and look her in the face, but she looked down, still trying to hide and blink away the tears. “Are you sure? You’re not homesick?”

"I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice. “They’re happy tears, not sad, I promise.” She put her hands over her eyes, letting her sleeves soak up the tears as they continued to flow.

“Aww...El-chan…” He held her by the shoulders, and she shrank even further, overwhelmed with guilt for crying at a time like this.

“I never went out like this, much,” she explained. “I was just thinking, I missed actually…” But her voice wavered as a fresh wave of hot tears seeped into her sleeves. “Dammit,” she mumbled, “Cater, I’m sorry, I-”

“Shhhh…” He pulled her into a full hug this time, stroking her head. “It’s okay. You can cry if you need to.”

“I’m..sorry…” she managed as her shoulders started to shake. 

“Shhh...it’s okay,” he murmured, stroking her head. “It’s okay.”

He held her there until the tears finally dried up, and Elowen pulled away, wiping her eyes furiously to erase the evidence as best as she could. “Thank...you…” she mumbled, finally meeting his concerned gaze. “I didn’t mean to- I just…” She let out a heavy sigh, and Cater offered her a reassuring smile. 

“You don’t need to apologize, dear. So no more ‘sorry’s today, okay?”

Elowen nodded, trying to pat her face back to normal.

“Ready for some nice hot tea?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

The cafe Cater had chosen was, of course, absolutely adorable. Elowen immediately sought out the comfortable-looking sofa near the window, sipping her chai as Cater took his obligatory MagiCame pics. 

But when he leaned in to get her in frame, Elowen leaned away, letting her hair fall in her face. “Cay, I can’t. My eyes are still…”

“Don’t say that, you look cute!” he replied cheerfully. “No one will notice. Pleeease?”

“Only...from a distance,” Elowen sighed, finally relenting. She leaned against the window, hoping that between her hair and the sun behind her, her face wouldn’t be too visible. I mean, ‘hair in a halo of light’ was pretty artsy, right?

“Show me your face? Please?” Cater pleaded, leaning in. “I can’t see your cute little face~”

“It’s not a ‘cute little face’,” sighed Elowen. “You don’t really need all those pictures, do you? Isn’t a few enough for people to see?”

“El-chan…” Cater pouted. “I see. Come here.”

She paused, her gaze flicking from his face to his hands, patting the sofa next to him. “...What?”

“Turn around,” he said, and Elowen complained, hesitantly scooting backwards until he stopped her with a hand on her back. After a moment, Elowen felt his hands in her hair, combing through it and pulling the top half of her hair into a small ponytail.

“Was it bothering you?” she teased, but jumped when his voice was much closer than she had expected. 

“Maybe it was just an excuse.” His hand brushed against the nape of her neck as he held her shoulders, guiding her to turn around.

“So, um, can I keep your hairband?” she asked, trying to distract from the heat in her cheeks.

“Now, now, I’m not done yet, El-chan,” he teased, facing her shoulders to his. “Now, close your eyes.”

Hesitantly, eventually, she did, resisting the urge to squeeze up her face in anticipation. But when something touched her eyelid, she jumped a little despite herself.

“Now, just relax, El-chan!” he said as he carefully drew on eyeliner. “Be still and it won’t take too long, kay?”

Elowen almost nodded, but stopped herself and let out a small mumble of assent.

Next, he combed out her brows, saying something about how lucky her color was so similar to his, and had her open her eyes so he could apply mascara.

“And then, I have-” Cater stopped, seeing Elowen watching him. “Close your eyes again, dear,” he teased, and she let her eyes flutter closed again. He wasn’t planning on doing a full face in here, was he? Could he even carry that much in his jacket? Ah, wait, he did have a bag with him…

Her thoughts scattered when something soft touched her lips, and she twitched away in surprise.

“Ah...right, lipstick…” she mumbled, wishing that her genetics hadn’t made her so prone to turning red-faced.

“Hehe, did you hope it was something else?” Cater teased, and El’s face grew even hotter.

“N...not without warn...never mind,” she huffed. “I can put it on myself, you know. I did wear makeup back home.”

“It’s more fun this way,” giggled Cater, and he caught her chin, gently lifting her head. “Besides, it’s just gloss. Hold still, and open your mouth a little…”

“Really, I can do it,” she protested, reaching blindly for his hand.

“Ah-ah~ Consider it payback for your drink!” he replied slyly. “Now, just be patient…”

“Fine,” she grumbled, finally sitting still and resisting the urge to move away every time he touched her lips.

After what felt like too long for a simple lip gloss application, Cater’s hands finally fell away. But Elowen couldn’t get herself to open her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he teased. “I’m a good makeup artist, you know. Maybe not Pomefiore level, but still.”

“It’s not that,” replied Elowen sullenly. “I just know when I open them you’re going to be wearing the most...smug expression....”

“Aww, so cruel!” he pouted, and Elowen finally opened her eyes, blinking in the bright noon light.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she teased with a gentle smile.

“Now you have no more excuses,” he replied, holding up his phone and pulling her close. “See? You look cute!”

“Wow….you did amazing,” Elowen marveled, leaning in to see her eyeliner more clearly. “It looks so good for how fast you worked.”

“Well, you know~ I do it every day, after all. So.” Cater stared her down through the viewfinder. “No more of this self-deprecation talk, okay?”

“Okay, fine,” El relented, finding his other hand and squeezing it. “Thanks, Cater…”

“Ahh, you’re so sweet!” he cried, squeezing her hand back as he took shot after shot. “Let’s do this more often, kay?”

“Sure,” she giggled. Cater really was just too goddamn nice. Maybe...maybe it would be okay to take it at face value, this time. Maybe this place could be a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewfinder? Preview? Screen? Idk man, I’m social media inept.  
> No self-hate hours on Cater’s watch. (Unless, they’re for himself, I feel like. Disney, more characterization pls? OSHIETE KUREE)


	31. Fungi and Fun Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen's weekend is a whirlwind of Leech twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys...I’m not clever. And if I see a stupid pun, I WILL go for it.

Cater had insisted Elowen take the lip gloss for herself, especially after seeing the cheap chapstick she had bummed off of Ace to use for herself. 

After they came back, Elowen hurried to her dorm, hoping to squeeze in a little bit of study time before she left for her first day of work. After all, she was going to need a good study routine if she was going to manage both.

3:15 rolled around, and Elowen set off, intent on not being late on her very first day. And besides, she was restless - she had barely been able to concentrate on her homework in the end.

Jade greeted her at the door, leading her to a backroom whose door meshed almost perfectly into the wood-paneled wall. The room itself was tiny - a single table and two chairs - but it did have lockers for her to use.

“We’ve provided a temporary uniform for you to wear,” he said, indicating the neatly folded pile on the table. “Once you’re changed, come out to the floor, and I shall begin your training.”

“Thank you!” she called after him with a bow.

Somehow, the uniform fit rather well, certainly better than the first attempt from Crowley at the beginning of the year. Well, except for the cummerbund. It was obviously several sizes too large, and Elowen left it on the table, thinking it must be a mistake. She’d just ask for the right size later.

Elowen shadowed Jade for the rest of the night as he smoothly guided customers, carried out drinks, and occasionally took orders for the overwhelmed waiters. She had grabbed a copy of the menu to read through as they walked around, but never got the chance to even glance at it. It seemed like every student that arrived had something to say to her. It was a lot of tiring small talk, really; they wanted to know when she would be working, whether she would be a waitress or bartender, and the usual questions about being from another world. It took Jade’s constant polite interference to let them move from customer to customer instead of being caught in conversation at every single table. Well, she knew why she’d been called back. It seemed that miscommunication had worked in her favor. But she’d keep that to herself for now.

Elowen had been on her feet for a few hours at this point, and was stretching her ankles out to relieve some of the pressure while she waited next to Jade as he took a table’s drink orders.

“Do you need to take a break?” he asked.

“Yes, but...so do you,” she said. “You’ve been on your feet for longer, haven’t you?”

“I appreciate the thought, but I’m fine,” he smiled. “Why don’t you go take a quick break, and come find me again. Make it...ten minutes.”

“Ten?!” she cried, but cut herself off at his sharp smile. Apparently that was him being “gracious”. Regardless, a break was a break, and she was determined not to let it go to waste. She hightailed it to the back room and plopped into one of the chairs with a sigh. She still had the menu in her hand. Well, she might as well try to learn it. Or at least the drinks, for now. Her stomach grumbled as she read, and she realized that she had missed dinner in the dining hall thanks to this. They had better give her something from the kitchen. 

She stood and marched back outside, headed for the kitchen. If she was lucky, there was a mistake she could scarf down. Now that she was finally thinking about food, she realized she was starving.

“Huhh? Where are you going?” Ah, that was Floyd’s voice, behind the bar.

“I’m hungry,” she replied sullenly. “I need food.”

“We don’t give freebies from the kitchen~” he replied, leaning his elbows on the bartop.

She raised her eyebrows, creasing her mouth into a sardonic half-grin. “Well, you guys didn’t let me go get dinner, so you have to feed me.”

He giggled. “You’re stubborn, aren’t you? Little shrimp~”

“That again? Why am I shrimp?” she protested.

“Because~ You’re tiny and red and pink,” he giggled.

“Can’t I be something cool? Like an octopus, or something?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Floyd looked genuinely shocked. “You think octopus are cool?”

“Yes, of course!” Elowen replied emphatically. “All the clever ones are the best. Octopus, sea lions, orcas, manta rays…”

“Hehhhh….you know a lot.” He leaned even further over the bar. “But those are all predators. You’re just a little prey Shrimpy~”

“Humans are predators, you know,” Elowen countered. “Apex predators, in fact. I guess I don’t know much about here, but in my world, humans that dive get along best with the other apex predators. I mean, it’s not like they have anything to fear-” Her stomach grumbled, reminding her why she was here. “Ah, shit, I need to find food.” Before Floyd could stop her, she slipped into the kitchen.

Thankfully, the staff were more than happy to give her something to eat, and she perched in a corner to shovel down her food. She was probably late by now, but she was too hungry to care.

As soon as she came out of the kitchen, she saw Jade next to the bar, with a cold “smile” as he waited for her.

“Sorry, I realized I needed to eat,” she began, running up to him, but was stopped in her tracks by a pair of arms slinging over her shoulders.

“My turn~” Floyd’s singsong voice resonated through her skull as he perched his chin on her head.

Jade didn’t bother arguing. “Very well. You should learn how to make drinks anyway.”

“Yaaay~”

Elowen chuckled, turning around to face Floyd’s lopsided grin. “Can you show me how to make the popular drinks?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said dismissively, scratching at his neck. “But I don’t wanna right now.” He plopped down onto the counter, turning his head to look at her, but he didn’t say anything else, just staring.

Elowen propped her elbow on the bar in return. “What. Do you want me to dance for you or something?”

He cracked into a toothy grin. “Do it! Dance on the bar!” he giggled.

“Azul would kill me,” she giggled. “Do you have any orders?” she asked, looking past him. There they were, little white slips of paper.

He didn’t move.

“Well, I’ll just get the ingredients for them,” she said, moving past him to look at the orders. Luckily, she still had her stolen menu with her, and wrote everything listed for each drink down on the notepad that had been provided with her uniform. Some of them were sort of familiar-sounding, but she had never mixed drinks before regardless. This was going to be interesting.

But when she turned around to get the ingredients, she realized she could only reach the first shelf. Of course, with goddamn Eiffel Tower Twin manning the bar, they could build it that way. She grabbed what she could reach for now, but most of it was still out of reach

“Senpaaai...I’m too short.” He finally turned around, and she pointed mournfully up at the shelves. 

“Seee, you are a little shrimp~” he grinned. “Teeny-tiny~”

“Can you please just get the other bottles?” she asked.

Finally, he slung his languid form up to get the rest of the ingredients with a surprising grace. Elowen watched in awe as he made the drinks in minutes, not even bothering to measure each liquid he put in.

“Alll done,” he said, setting each one on the counter. “Now. Shrimpy. Tell me more about your oceans.”

“I don’t wanna be a shrimp,” she said sourly. “I wanna be something cooler.”

“Nope, you’re a shrimp,” he giggled.

“Lionfish? They’re kinda red.”

“Nope.”

“Orca.”

“Rejected~”

“Narwhal.”

“Nah.”

“Manta ray? They’re cute.”

“Nope~”

“Ooh! What about eel?”

His eyes flashed. “Eel?”

“Yes! I saw a video of a moray fucking-- tying itself in a knot to pop its prey out of a hole! I thought it was so cool!” she replied with a grin. “Most people are scared of them, but I think they’re cute...”

He didn’t speak for a moment, just staring with his his green and gold odd eyes. Suddenly he burst into a toothy grin, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her straight off the floor. “Hahahaa! You’re the best, little shrimp!”

Elowen giggled despite herself. Still a shrimp, huh? That is, until she could barely get a breath back in. “Senpai- too tight-” she squeaked.

He didn’t release her at first, and she almost tried to wriggle away before remembering what he’d said before. If she struggled, he would probably just squeeze harder.

“Aww, fine,” he mumbled, finally letting her out. 

She let out another burst of laughter at his disappointed face, half-delirious from the minor oxygen deprivation.

“I’m happy to see you two are getting along.” Jade stood before the bar with new orders, but the smile on his face this time was the most genuine she’d seen yet.

“Haha, yeah, I guess we are,” replied Elowen. 

“Jaade~” whined Floyd. “I want her to work here, at the bar. Please?”

“That’s up to Azul,” he replied calmly. “But,” he added, his voice softening, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind once he sees this.” He left the order slips and returned back to the floor.

“What does he mean, ‘sees this’?” asked Elowen.

Floyd just giggled in response, and she gave up on trying to get an answer as they went back to making the new drinks.

At last, business started to wind down, though it looked like Jade was turning people away at the door. And Azul said they didn’t need any more help, thought Elowen wryly.

Azul arrived just after they closed, and the four of them sat at one of the tables as the busboys cleaned. Floyd, naturally, plopped his giant feet up on the table.

“So when do you want me here next?” Elowen asked. “I could probably work every weekend. Do you know where you want me to work?”

“Ooh, oohh, the bar!” interrupted Floyd. “I want Shrimpy with me.”

“They get along surprisingly well,” added Jade.

For the first time, Azul actually looked almost...flabbergasted. “...Really?” he asked. “Well, I’ll take that into consideration,” he continued smoothly. “Now, I’ll need your contact...ah.”

“I have no phone,” she replied, nodding. “That’s the biggest reason I needed a job.”

“...Right. Well, in that case,” he said, “I suppose I’ll send you a magical summons.” He held out his hand. “May I have a lock of your hair, then?”

El frowned. “Umm, I don’t think you need…” she began, then trailed off as a familiar smell hit her nose. She paused, trying to identify the sort-of sweet, sort-of stinky…”Durians?” she asked.

Azul just stared at her, completely thrown off.

“Uhh, I mean, you smell like durians,” she explained. “Did you just have some? Or a candy?”

“D-Durian?” he stuttered. “No, no, you must be mistaken,” he replied as he leaned back slightly. Still, she noticed that he adjusted his coat self-consciously.

“Sorry, it must be something else,” she said with a reassuring smile. “Anyway, why don’t I come every day after school?” she offered. “Once the tournament is over, I'm sure we can figure out something more concrete.”

“Very well,” he nodded. “Well then, I think that’s everything for tonight,” he said, standing.

“Right.” Elowen stood and bowed to all three of them. “Thank you again for the opportunity. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Shrimpy~” called Floyd, and she stuck out her tongue at him as she walked out. It seemed she wasn’t going to get him to change the nickname.

The next morning, Elowen decided to go to the botanical gardens to study, hoping that the fresh environment would give her some motivation. Many of the plants used in Alchemy were grown there, after all, perhaps she could funnel her interest in the natural world into studying Alchemy. Regardless...she had decided that she would ask Crewel for after-school help once the week began.

She entered the garden with her bag full of books, fully intending to find a nice tree and study...until the warm sunlight streaming through the glass tempted her otherwise. Okay. Just a bit of a walk first. After all, how often was she going to get to explore without that lion asshole trying to pick a fight? Surely he wasn’t going to be here on a Saturday morning.

But the greenhouse wasn’t empty after all, as she soon discovered. Elowen heard a pair of familiar voices from somewhere near the center of the gardens. Wasn’t that Azul and Jade? She followed the sound of their voices, waving to get their attention. They were filling a basket with items, going off of a list of some kind.

Jade was the first to see her. “Oh? If it isn’t Elowen,” he said, with his sharp ‘smile’. “What are you doing here, so early?”

“Attempting to study,” she replied wryly. “I thought if I came here I could study easier.” Her eyes drifted down to the basket, her eyes immediately drawn to a strange violet mushroom in the mix. There were also some kind of pale, thin leaves, and some fluffy yellow seeds...It was, coincidentally, quite aesthetically pleasing.

Azul smoothly moved it from her view as he replied, “I see. It’s encouraging to see you working so hard already.”

El nodded. “Of course, I’m always serious. But, I didn’t know mushrooms grew here too. Where are they?”

Jade’s eyes immediately lit up. “Would you like to see?”

“Yes!” she replied eagerly. “I imagine they’re growing in different places, though, right?”

“Indeed,” he smiled, guiding her towards a different area. “Many of them grow in this wet temperate section, on fallen leaves, logs, and other detritus that have been gathered for that purpose.”

“Awesome,” she breathed. “Are there morels? Do those exist in this world?”

“Ah!” His eyebrows lifted even higher in surprise. “They exist, yes, but we don’t have any here. Perhaps you...want to taste them?”

“Exactly!” Elowen replied. “They’re a gourmet food item that’s really hard to get your hands on. I think they’re difficult to grow, and maybe look similar to a poisonous variety? I don’t quite remember…” 

“You seem to have a lot of interest in mushrooms,” he replied, his tone unusually soft.

Elowen spotted a cluster of pale caps rising from the roots of a tree, and bent down to examine them, poking them gently with her pen. “I’ve always loved mushrooms,” she replied, “but I didn’t get to see them much growing up. Or much natural life in general, really, unless I was camping.” She lifted the cap slightly to look at the gills. “Whoa! They’re hot pink. Are the spores the pink color, or…?”

Jade crouched next to her and gave the cap a flick, sending a pink puff of spores into the air. “Indeed. The gills themselves are a pale reddish brown.”

Elowen and Jade moved through the damp mushroom section, while Jade told her all about each species as she ooohed and ahhed and poked at the caps, puffballs, and slimy formations growing out of their respective environments.

“Hmmm, I should get a book about all this from the library,” Elowen said. “Since I won’t have you around to always tell me,” she chuckled.

“I have one you can borrow, actually,” he replied.

“Really? It wouldn’t also be illustrated, would it?” she asked.

“It is.”

“I promise I’ll take good care of it!” she said eagerly. “Can I borrow it when I come in for work?” she asked.

“Why don’t we just get it now?” he offered. “It will be time for lunch soon anyway.”

“Oh, you’re right,” she marveled, looking up at the sun through the glass. “Shit, I haven’t studied at all yet…”

“Then, this is a perfect opportunity,” Jade replied, guiding her to the exit.

“Ah, but, I need to get lunch in the dining hall,” she reminded him. “Since I don’t have any money. Can I just come after that…?”

He paused a moment. “Come eat at the Lounge,” he offered. “I’ll make sure it’s on the house today.”

“Really? There won’t be an issue?”

He nodded. “We can cover a simple meal or two. Besides, I have something I’d like you to try.”

“Sounds great!” Elowen replied brightly, and they set off for the Octavinelle dorm.

Barely a second after they had entered the Lounge, Jade and Elowen both were swept into a tight hug from Floyd.

“Jade~! Shrimpy! Welcome baack~!”

Squashed between the two, El patted Floyd gently on the back as she chuckled. His energy was just too damn infectious.

Floyd peered down at Elowen. “Ahh, you just couldn’t wait any longer, huh, Shrimpy?”

“Actually, she’s here to borrow a book of mine,” Jade replied. “I suggested she have lunch here as well.”

“You haven’t eaten yet, right?” El asked Floyd. “We can eat all together. What about Azul, is he too busy…?”

“Yes, yes, let’s!” said Floyd eagerly. “After all, getting along at work is important, right, Jade?”

“Of course, Floyd,” his brother replied. “Then, I’ll go check on him. Take good care of Elowen,” he added as he walked away.

“Got it~” Floyd tugged Elowen by the arm, dragging her to the center of the lounge. “Shrimpy~ Dance with me~”

“Is this because of what I said yesterday?” she giggled. “I’m actually a shit dancer.”

“Hah?” His eyes grew cold, and he massaged his shoulder as he leered down at her. “If you don’t wanna, maybe I’ll just squee~ze you instead.”

“I didn’t say no, dummy,” she replied. “I-whoaa!”

Floyd had suddenly whirled her around, and she had to cling to his hands for dear life lest she be flung into one of the tables, or worse, the bar. Elowen did not much like the idea of owing Azul a Host Club-sized debt so early.

Apparently ‘dancing’ with Floyd meant being flung this way and that as they both attempted to coordinate something resembling swing dancing in time with the music. Elowen couldn’t stop laughing. Floyd was just as bad as her, if not worse, but he was grinning like an idiot the whole time, mercilessly swinging her about as they spun from place to place. And Elowen didn’t mind one bit.

After yet another yank-turned-spin, Floyd stopped cold, making Elowen run straight into his chest.

“Tired?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Me too,” she replied. “We should keep our energy up for tonight anyway.”

“Mmm. Yeah, I guess…” Floyd sagged into one of the booths as Elowen started to stretch.

“What are you doing? Weirdo.”

“I don’t want to get sore,” she replied, spreading her legs into a v as she reached for the floor. “Especially since I’m going to be on my feet a lot more now,” she added.

“Well, well…”

Elowen peered between her legs to see Jade and a stricken Azul. “Oh, hello!” she said, rising and turning to bow. “Sorry, Floyd made me - had me dance, so I was stretching so I wouldn’t be sore.”

“Uh….right…” Azul rubbed his temples, turning away, but not before she saw how pink his cheeks were. Oops.

Then she noticed Jade was wearing an apron. “Jade, did you make lunch?” she asked excitedly.

Behind her, Floyd groaned. “Not for everyone,” Jade reassured him. “I just made a little something for you to try with the rest of your meal.” His eyes glittered darkly, but Elowen just chuckled. Was he trying to get a reaction with squid-ink pasta or something?

“Sure, let’s eat!”

Jade emerged from the kitchen practically glowing, bringing a cart laden with three delectable meals and two bowls chock-full...of mushrooms. Elowen received a normal plate and a bowl of mushrooms, while Jade himself seemed happy with just his sauteed fungus mix.

Azul and Floyd both eyed Jade’s mushrooms suspiciously before digging in, Floyd with the gusto he seemed to have for just about anything.

But the fact that Jade had returned with something so normal-looking after the expression he’d been wearing just made Elowen even more suspicious. Surreptitiously, she compared the mushrooms in their two bowls, only eating the ones she saw him put into his own mouth first.

And indeed...there was one extra type of mushroom in her bowl, and not in his. She casually left them there, along with a few of the ‘safe’ ones, and finished off her normal plate instead. Would it be better or worse if she confronted him about those…?

But she didn’t have to. As they stood to clear their dishes away, Jade took Elowen’s bowl, inspecting it. “Ah. So you noticed.” She couldn’t tell how he felt from his tone at all. Jade held out the bowl for Azul to see.

Azul broke into a wide, satisfied smile. “Impressive,” he said, clapping a few times for emphasis. “I think you would fit in Octavinelle just fine.”

“That was...a test?” El asked numbly.

“A good way to test your intelligence without the handicap of coming from another world,” explained Azul smugly. What was it with these prefects all being full of themselves?

“O..kay..” she replied, still processing.

“Aha, were you scared, Shrimpy?” giggled Floyd, draping his arm around her neck. “You were scared, right?” he asked, leaning in with his now-familiar dead-eyed stare.

Elowen turned to face him straight on. “...Maybe?”

“That’s boring,” he replied, coming so close she could feel his breath. “Why are you never scared?”

“I don’t know, I’m just not,” she replied with a shrug, pushing his face away. But she yanked her hand back with a cry as something slithered along her fingers, coating the inside of her hand in slick. Floyd just giggled, the offending tongue still half-hanging out of his mouth.

“Dammit,” she mumbled, wiping it on his jacket and pushing him away. “I should have known better.”

“Ahaha!” Floyd finally released her, leaning back against the seat. “You are fun, Shrimpy!”

“Do you really think I could transfer in, though?” asked Elowen hopefully, turning back to Azul and Jade. “Should I talk to the headmaster…?”

“Don’t worry about that,” replied Azul smoothly. “I will take care of everything if the time comes.”

Ah. So not good enough. Damn. “Alright,” Elowen nodded. “But if it’s alright, could I study here until it’s time to work? I already have everything with me…”

“Of course you may,” said Azul with his ‘benevolent’ smile. “You can spend as much time here as you like.”

“Thanks,” she chuckled. “Then, I’ll let you all get back to work. Thanks again for lunch.”

He nodded in reply, and the three Octavinelle students scattered and left Elowen to enjoy some peace and quiet at last.

That night, even though Jade was supposed to be the one training her, Floyd ended up following them around. Not quite like a lost puppy, since a lost puppy doesn’t stick drink umbrellas into your hair or doodle weird things onto your notebook when you're not looking. She could feel him pulling it from her pocket every time, but it was always when her hands were full with orders, and all she could do was give him exasperated looks. Still, his antics were entertaining, and it wasn’t until Elowen sat down to do some last-minute homework that she realized how absolutely exhausted she was.

But even as tired as she was, there was one last thing to do - or rather, person to see. Before she went to bed, Elowen hurried outside to check the yard. No green sparks or tall figures, yet, but she decided to wait up a little before giving up. Besides, with a blanket and some hot tea, she was protected from the cold anyway. And the night air was just so soothing…

At some point, she ended up back in her bed, after falling asleep on the porch. Her last semi-conscious thought was a lament for not being able to meet Hikaru yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nee jeido~  
> eee, floido  
> You’ve attracted another weirdo, boss  
> Also, Elowen may not be all that cute...but she do got a booty
> 
> Sidenote: one of the event stories super validated my idea that Jade has crazy stamina and I feel so good~


	32. Every Puppy Needs a Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen attempts to understand her "puppy"-loving teacher and her new puppylike friend.
> 
> PUNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to mark comments as read!!! I have been reading them though, I promise!

But with Monday, another relentless week of school had arrived, and Elowen had found new motivation for her schoolwork. She was tired of barely staying ahead, and was determined to at least hit the average in her weaker subjects.

Starting with Alchemy. As students were setting up for class, Elowen approached Crewel, feeling somewhat awkward as this was the first time she had really spoken to him on her own. “Um, Crewel-sensei…”

When he turned around, though, his sharp gaze was already tempered by a small smile. “Ah, the lost puppy. Have you finally decided to ask for some extra training?”

Was he aware of the effect his phrasing had?? Elowen held in her sigh and nodded instead. “I wanted to know if you had office hours or something. Unfortunately, I have a job after school now, but if there’s any other time you’re willing to help…”

“Hmm…” His smile widened. “In fact, that works out perfectly. I prefer to get as much grading done as possible right after school hours, so that I have the evenings free.”

“And...you’re willing to spend part of those evenings helping me?” Elowen asked doubtfully.

“Of course,” he chuckled, patting her head condescendingly. “It is my job, after all. I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t passionate.”

“R-right. Well, I appreciate it…” Elowen trailed off, looking away to hide her pink cheeks. “Um, is today alright?”

“Of course. Come to my office as soon as you’ve had dinner.”

“Right, thank you!” she replied with a hurried bow, and ran back to her cauldron, shaking her head. Even if he wasn’t having relationships with his students - why on  _ earth _ did he act like that?? She wasn’t sure how she was ever going to get used to it.

Though her senpais had done their best to reassure her at lunchtime, Elowen still couldn’t help but feel weird about the whole thing. Usually she wasn’t one to avoid confronting people, but something about Crewel’s impeccable self-assuredness and aura of untouchability made it hard for even  _ her _ to imagine bringing it up.

Even at work, she was distracted, which Floyd noticed with a sour expression. “Shrimpy, you’re boring today,” he pouted, poking at her cheek. “If you don’t perk up, I might just squeeeze you…”

“Are you good at Alchemy, Floyd?” she asked suddenly.

“Ehhh...when I feel like it,” he answered.

“Mmm. Lucky,” she sighed. “I’m awful. I’m going to get help from Crewel-sensei today, and he’s just…”

“Ahh, striped beakfish?” His expression soured too.

“Beakfish…” she chuckled. She was slowly starting to learn Floyd’s marine-themed nicknames for everyone. “More like...Beaker-fish...because chemistry…” she joked lamely.

“Shrimpy….that was awful.” said Floyd dully.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, then split into a giggle. “I’m awful at making jokes too.”

“What even  _ are _ you good at?” he asked.

“Hmm.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t know if I’m  _ good _ , persay, but I like to draw. And I have a lot of crafting skills from cosplay.”

“Cosplay?” His eyes immediately lit up as he split into a wide, devious grin. “I wanna see~”

“It’s all left behind in my old world,” she sighed. “Fucking sucks too. I spent so much goddamn money on it.”

“Then just make more,” he replied. “You can make it, can’t you?” His face had fallen back into that cold stare he put on whenever he wanted things  _ his _ way.

But El just looked back up at him with her eyebrow raised. “I don’t have any money to buy anything with, dumbass. Besides, what would I even cosplay?”

“A shrimp!” he replied immediately, relaxing back into a smile.

“Fuck you,” she chuckled, shoving him on the shoulder. He shoved back, with twice as much power, but she continued anyway. “I’m tired of being a shrimp. I don’t wanna dress up as one, too.”

“But it would be funny,” Floyd complained, draping across the counter. “You’d make such a tasty little shrimp~”

“That makes me want to do it even less!” she retorted. “Although-” she paused. “I did dress up as nigiri sushi for Halloween one year.”

Floyd burst into laughter, throwing his head back as he picked Elowen up, swinging her back and forth like a little kid. “Shrimpy~ Shrimpy~ Shrimpy~!”

“It was mackerel, not shrimp!” she protested, kicking her feet. “Because I like saba!”

“Saba?” He tilted his head to the side as he considered her, his carefree grin now a little sour. “You like saba?”

“Well...yeah,” she replied, confused. “Although it’s not my favorite-” Floyd dropped her, and she managed to land without breaking anything - herself,  _ or _ the numerous glassware surrounding them. “Octopus is my favorite nigiri, but saba is shiny, so-”

“Me too~ I like octopus the best~” Floyd perched his chin on his hands, his eyes flitting to the Lounge floor. “Octopus is so delicious~” he added as he watched Azul  scam see to a customer.

...With that smile, Floyd was definitely thinking about something else...but El didn’t get the chance to ask as Jade arrived, the pocketwatch in his hand indicating that her break must be over. (Because of course he has a pocketwatch.) El just waved to Floyd as she went back to work.

  
  


After dinner, Elowen gathered all of her study materials, knocking on Crewel’s door.

“Come in.” Crewel was the picture of aristocratic decadence, leaning back in his chair with a long pipe in his hand. “Ah, Elowen. You came early.”

“Sorry…” she began, but he shook his head.

“Not at all. I like to reward good, eager pups. Now, tell me. What is it you most need help with?”

“Everything,” sighed Elowen ruefully, sitting and putting her homework on the table. “Simple memorization of ingredient effects, I can do, but I’m terrible with numbers, so…”

As she explained, Crewel’s expression grew darker and darker. “Goodness,” he sighed at last. “You’re in far worse shape than I had thought. You’re not being a  _ bad girl _ and cheating, are you?”

“No, no!” she replied hurriedly. “I study with my friends, but it’s all my work. The problem is that it takes me hours just to do my Alchemy homework, and even then I don’t feel like I really understand it..”

“I see,” he sighed. “So you need some rigorous training. Fine, I’m willing, but not for free.”

Elowen froze. Her eyes narrowed. But before she could retort, Crewel said, “You  _ must _ let me tailor that atrocious uniform for you. I can’t  _ stand _ seeing one of my puppies looking so unkempt all the time.” He clicked his tongue. “Your poor fur needs work too, but that’s a matter of long-term care.”

Elowen just stared at him in shock. Had that really been bothering him this whole time??

“Stand up,” he commanded, directing her to stand in the center of the room. She did, standing stiffly as Crewel circled her, sighing in disappointment. “I’ve never seen one of my puppies looking so much like a street dog,” he lamented, inspecting her as he went. “Baggy, shapeless clothing, the blazer is completely hiding your form instead of accentuating it, your trousers are barely held up by your belt and yet they still don’t have enough allowance for you to move well, and your fur!” He brushed through her hair, holding up a lock for her to see. “Look at this, almost all split ends! If you’re going to wear it long, you should know how to take care of it!”

“I, I only have the toiletries Headmaster Crowley first gave me,” she stuttered. “I keep myself as clean as I can-!”

“Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right,” sighed Crewel. “That old bird has no sense of self care. With delicate hair like yours, it’s no wonder it’s in such poor shape.” He was still inspecting her hair disapprovingly.

“So...you’ll help me with Alchemy if I buy better products..?” El asked.

Crewel laughed, a rich, hearty laugh that completely threw Elowen off her guard once again. “Why, I’m sure any member of Pomefiore would be more than happy to help you on that end,” he replied. “No. I want to tailor your uniform. Fashion is another passion of mine, you see, and my hands have been itching to indulge in that particular pastime for a while now.”

“It...bothers you that much?” asked Elowen.

His feelings were clear even without his response, like he was in pain just from looking at her uniform, and Elowen felt a smile floating onto her face as she watched. “Alright, Sensei,” she said. “That’s perfectly fine with me. But isn’t that more of a double reward for me?”

“Oh?” His eyes flashed with mirth. “Would you rather be punished instead, puppy?”

“No!” she replied in a hurry. “I don’t respond well to punishment!”

He let out that rich laugh again, throwing back his head with a rare, lighthearted smile. “Be a good puppy and you have nothing to worry about,” he chuckled, patting her head. “Unfortunately, this weekend will be quite busy with the tournament, but I expect to see you in my office the next Sunday after that with all of your uniforms. Understand?”

“Yes!” El nodded eagerly. “Thank you for the help!”

Once they settled back down to look at her homework, Crewel was a surprisingly good teacher, and she finally managed to relax as he helped her understand some of the concepts she’d been struggling with. At last, he sent her out with more promises to help every other day after school, and Elowen left feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

But speaking of the tournament...Wasn’t Ruggie still up to his bullshit? El hadn’t been directly involved in that endeavor for a few days, knowing she was basically useless, but she still felt guilty for ignoring the problem. She decided to ask Riddle and her Heartslabyul friends tomorrow if there really,  _ really _ wasn’t anything she could do. 

As expected, Elowen was shut down immediately when she asked at breakfast if there was anything she could do. Honestly, their logic was hard to argue with - after El’s deal with Ruggie had ended, it would be awfully suspicious for her to hang around him when she should be enjoying her freedom from him and Leona both. 

But more and more people were getting hurt every day, and El was starting to go from worried to angry, scrambling with thoughts of how to stop Ruggie effectively. Knowing that sneaky bastard, her preferred route - the direct one - would definitely be the least effective in this case.

Today, class 1-A was sharing the Athletics field with 1-B. One white-haired head stood out above the rest, especially with the pointed ears that gave him even more noticeable height. That’s right! Jack had seemed to know exactly what was going on, but with everything that had happened, El had forgotten about that little detail.

She gave him a quick smile and a wave (which was met with confusion and a small wave back), intending to find him at lunchtime and ask for his help. Even if he outright refused again...well, at least she could say she had tried.

Elowen kept her eye on him as everyone filtered off of the field, quickly telling Ace and Deuce to go on without her before going to ask Jack if she could sit with him. Though he was obviously still confused, he relented, and they went outside to eat, despite the autumn chill. She had a feeling Jack liked the cold.

"So, Jack…" she began awkwardly. "I don't want to force you into an impossible position, but...I think we both know who's causing the injuries, and I was hoping for your help."

His ears twitched, and flattened. "I can't help you."

El could never tease him for it, but those guilty ears of his just gave him away too easily. “You wouldn’t have to do much,” she said. “I care more about stopping it than doing anything dramatic. I just feel so bad for all the players that won’t even get to play this year…”

“...I know,” he said quietly. “But I can’t help.”

“Okay,” Elowen nodded. “I won’t bother you about it again, okay?”

He didn’t reply, just eating his food in silence. After a minute or two, he looked over at her with a frown. “...Why are you still here?”

“Oh.” Elowen’s heart sank. “I’m sorry, did you want me to leave? I didn’t realize it would bother you…” She leaned in, trying to better read his expression.

“No, that’s not it,” he replied, quickly turning his face away. “I just thought you did what you came to do already.”

“Hmmm? Oh…” Her heart squeezed as she realized what he meant. “Oh, Jack, I’m sorry. I really made the wrong impression, didn’t I? I would like to also be friends...if that’s okay…” She felt her cheeks heating up, and rushed on. “Er, but if you don’t care...for that, then, I can leave you alone…” Elowen stood, reaching to pick up her bag.

“No-” he began, reaching for her wrist. He blushed a soft pink when his eyes met hers, and he cleared his throat, looking askance with a frown. “It doesn’t bother me, either way,” he said gruffly.

Ahhh….she understood now. “Alright,” she replied gently, sitting back down. “Um, thanks. Maybe we can do something in the future? Like, training?”

“Training?” When she turned to meet his eyes, they were sparkling with excitement.

“I mean, if you’ll have patience for me,” she chuckled awkwardly. “I promise I’ll work hard, even if I’m terrible. I just want to be stronger.”

“Good!” He thumped a fist into his hand. “Getting stronger is the best thing you can do with your time! Besides, I had been hoping for a partner! Uh, that is-”

“Sure!” El replied brightly. “Working out with someone is much easier than doing it alone!”

“Yes!” he effused, tail wagging vigorously. “And you can keep challenging each other to do better and better!”

“You sound like Deuce,” she chuckled. “You two would get along great.”

“Spade..?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Ohh, yes,” she replied. “He’d love to compete with you. Would you mind if I brought him along too?”

“Hmph.” His nose wrinkled. “Well, if you say so..”

“I promise,” Elowen replied. “Anyway, I suppose morning is the best time for that, huh…”

“Of course,” Jack nodded. “It’s good for the body to get your blood pumping early in the day.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she sighed, “I’m just not a morning person. Still! Let’s do it!”

Jack nodded. “I run every morning at 6am. I can meet you at the athletics field.”

“Every morning?!” Elowen winced. “Um, can I start with three times a week and go up from there? I don’t want to kill myself jumping in too fast…”

His ears sagged ever-so-slightly. “Sure. But you better show up.”

“I will, I swear,” she replied intently. “Starting tomorrow.”

“Good.” The ominous bell rang just as he spoke, and the two nodded goodbye to each other as they parted ways. Elowen was definitely getting herself into way more than she could handle, but fuck it. She didn’t want to live the same life that she had before, and the more she filled her time, the less time she had to think about her life before this. She would just run and run, however far she needed to in order to keep that ugliness from overtaking her.

Even if it meant she never stopped running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to pet the tsundere wolf-boy. LET ME LOVE YOUU  
> Lazy-ass rule: “Saba” is shorter (and cuter!) than “Mackerel” so that’s what I’m using from now on. That’s my excuse, at least, lol  
> I know the Beakerfish pun doesn't work in Japanese but it was just too horrible to resist. You're welcome


	33. Supports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elowen is slowly learning how to accept - and maybe even seek - friendship at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to catch up to my backstock, I may have to take a semi-hiatus soon :C  
> But thank you all for reading! <3

It was only Tuesday, but Elowen was already feeling the exhaustion weigh down her bones. Still, she charged through, doing her damndest to keep up with the fast pace of the Lounge. Tonight, she was waitressing while Jade manned the bar - apparently Floyd loved to cook, and the kitchen thrived if he was ever in the mood, keyword  _ ‘if’ _ . The kitchen staff were obviously scared, but even though his knife skills were terrifying, the speed at which he worked was incredible and helped make up for El’s own slow pace. 

As El expected, a few of her customers were annoyed, even belligerent when she made mistakes, but she mostly managed to brush them off with apologies and pleading smiles. What El  _ didn’t _ expect was the way Jade or even Floyd would miraculously show up behind her, offering to “help” with varying levels of implied or explicit threats. Maybe this was normal for them, or maybe they just enjoyed the feeling of power - actually, probably the latter - but Elowen was grateful for their help regardless. It was...unexpectedly refreshing, to feel like she wasn’t going to be thrown to clientele like a...well, a shrimp to a tank of hungry fish. She chuckled to herself at that last thought. Floyd really was getting to her.

She bowed her thanks to Azul and the twins as she hurried out at 6, desperate not to miss dinner and have another meal subtracted from her pay. At this point, she had a sneaking suspicion that Azul would find a way to keep most of her first check through ‘work-related expenses’, and she was not about to give him any more reasons to take any more than he already had.

When Cater just about tackled her as she entered the dining hall, Elowen nearly fell under his weight. “Ahhh, Cay-kun, be careful,” she sighed as she hugged him back. “My legs are tired from work.”

“Aww, El-chan, you sound so mature!” he lamented. “So young, and already such a workaholic!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” she chuckled. “What, are you sad I didn’t have lunch with you guys?” she teased.

“Of course I was!” he pouted, clinging on even tighter.

“Ah, oh….I was just, kidding...” she replied, feeling herself blush. This was  _ not _ Ace and his smartass comebacks. This was Cater and his ridiculously affectionate...whatever-it-was.

“So cute!” he giggled. “Come on, let’s go eat together.”

“Mhmm,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

Even as they ate, Cater was more, for lack of a better word, cuddly than usual, and while Elowen didn’t try to stop him, she did wonder what was going on with him. She wondered if he’d had a bad day, and didn’t know how else to ask for relief. Elowen didn’t understand a lot about her senpai, but one thing was sure - that boy locked up his real feelings tight inside that facade of his, and he was a master of deflection when it came to even  _ seeing _ the box he hid inside.

But that was alright. El would just stay by his side, ready for whenever he felt comfortable enough to open to her as an actual friend.

Still, Ace and Deuce were certainly getting tired of his antics. Ace in particular didn’t even try to hide his annoyance. “Hey, Elowen. Can we study at Ramshackle instead tonight? It’s a bit noisy at our dorm, y’know..”

El chuckled, patting Cater’s pouting head as she replied. “Sure. I have plenty of blankets so we can keep warm. And tea.”

“Tea?” asked Deuce. “I thought you didn’t have money to buy any?”

“Crowley gave me some,” she lied. “I’ll show you later.”

Deuce nodded, but Ace narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Later that night, Ace was rooting through the cabinets in her kitchen while El filled a kettle for tea.

“Aha, I thought so,” Ace said victoriously, holding up a jar full of various teabags. “You’ve been taking these from our dorm!”

“She would not-” began Deuce defensively, but paused when he saw El’s grin. “Wait, have you really?”

“Haha...yeah, I take an extra teabag every time Trey makes us tea,” she admitted. “But actually, take a closer look. They’re mostly lemon chamomile, right?”

Ace peered into the jar, shrugging. “Yeah...so?”

“Riddle hates chamomile,” she replied. “I saw him making a face once when he was drinking it. But he would still drink it just because it’s lemon tea, because of those rules of his. So…” Her eyes twinkled as she put out a finger. “I conspired with Trey. The lemon chamomile tea in the dorm just  _ happened _ to run out quickly, and he just replaced it with decaffeinated lemon black tea. And well, it’s not  _ perfect _ , but it  _ is _ lemon tea, so Riddle relents and goes along with it,” she grinned. “And then I get free tea.”

“Hahaha, you sly woman,” teased Ace with a grin. “Sometimes I forget you’re not a goody two-shoes. You’re just as bad as we are.”

“Don’t lump me in with you two,” grumbled Deuce, but Elowen just took him by the shoulder.

“Now, now, Deuce-kun, don’t be so cold,” she giggled. “We’re all partners-in-crime, aren’t we?”

Ace joined, slinging his arm over Deuce’s shoulder as well. “That’s right, Mr. Honor Student. We know your bad-boy secret, so you can’t run away from us now.”

They all laughed, finally retreating to the living room with piping hot tea to study. 

The illustrated mushroom book that Jade had lent her was amongst her textbooks, and Ace stared at it with a suspicious frown. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Ah, Jade lent it to me,” she replied. “Since I also like mushrooms and botany. I thought that it would help me get more interested in Alchemy.”

“Uh-huh,” replied Ace skeptically, flipping through the pages. “I don’t see how this has anything to do with Alchemy.”

“Sure it does,” she huffed. “Just the other day I saw Azul gathering some stuff I’ve seen in here. It was uh, this mushroom - ‘fairy’s delight - and some silvery leaves….and…” She put bookmarks in each entry as she found them, and pulled out the Alchemy recipe book. “I bet you he was making a potion. Crewel said the fresher the ingredient, the better, right? So you can refine exactly which parts of it you want when working with it.” Elowen scanned the index. “I think the fairy mushroom is the rarest one…”

“Whatever,” said Ace, rolling his eyes. “You’re still procrastinating.”

She ignored him, flipping from page to page, trying to find a potion that had all three of those ingredients she’d glimpsed. There had been more, she was sure, but she could only recall the image of those three pretty ingredients, looking more like a unique botany arrangement than potion ingredients.

Surprisingly, there was only one that used all three. The key was the yellow seedpods - the plant itself was used frequently, but the fluffy seedpods were less common.

“It’s a...magic strengthening potion,” she read. “Huh. I guess that makes sense.”

“That’s not really that uncommon,” said Deuce. “Maybe he was making it for a student?”

“Hmmm…” Elowen scanned the description. “Oh. It says it’s special in that it works on Unique Magic as well. Interesting. Actually, it looks really hard to make.” The entry for the directions alone took three full pages.

“I doubt he was actually using all that in one potion anyway,” Ace pointed out. “Maybe he was just getting supplies in general. I think some dorms have their own Chemical supply. I know Pomefiore does.”

“Hmmm, yeah…” Elowen wasn’t really paying attention, reading the directions. It was fascinating. Unlike the basics that they were learning in class now, this one was obviously much more complicated, and as a result, felt much more...mystical, with directions like stirring only clockwise, or preparing ingredients with salts first. One line in particular caught her eye, its slightly more casual tone sticking out from all of the technical jargon.

“When the simmering potion begins to smell slightly sweet, you know that the fermentation has begun. Now is the best time to take a break, because the three hours it takes to reduce is one of the few times you can take your eyes off of this delicate concoction before it is ready to be bottled.”

Fermentation, huh? Well, it made sense for potions to be like food in that sense. Still, she couldn’t imagine drinking something that tasted like rotten fruit. Then again, scent could be deceiving. After all, the stinky durian was an extremely popular fruit in its native region - 

Wait. Durian. El paused, staring at the page. That weekend, Azul had that smell lingering on him - sweet, and stinky, like a durian - or, like the fermentation of a potion.

“He really was making this!” she marveled out loud.

Deuce jolted at her voice suddenly ringing through the room.

“What?” grunted Ace. “You’re still on that?”

“Yeah, well-” she began, then sighed. “Never mind, it’s too much to explain. I’ll be quiet.”

“Good,” replied Ace, and she shoved him lightly in response.

Still, El felt quite proud of herself, like a sleuth figuring out a mystery.

She waved off her friends as usual, and went back to watch the yard with a blanket and a cup of tea, like usual. No luck...as usual. And this time, she was getting up early. She left a thermos of tea out for him, with a little note, hoping that just in case he showed up after she was gone, he might at least appreciate her token of apology.

  
  


Elowen hated every second of waking up early, but she showed up to the Athletics field as promised.

And though Jack was as taciturn as usual, the slight wave of his tail when she arrived told her all she needed to know.

They first set off on a jog to warm up, Jack matching his long legs to Elowen’s shorter strides, and stretched in silence after that, save for a few groans as El found some sore muscles that creaked in protest.

“You can run at your pace,” she had told him, and with a nod, he had set off, nearly lapping her as she focused on just staying alive. God, she hated running. Sports were fun because they were  _ games _ . Running was just making yourself miserable just for the sake of exercise.

But, eventually, the endorphins kicked in, and El found herself watching the sun rise with Jack, both panting as they cooled down. Yeah. Running sucked, but this was worth it. 

“Are you willing to let Deuce join?” she asked. “If he wants to as well?”

“Well...it’s not really up to me…” he began, looking askance.

“Yes, it is,” she insisted with a grin, patting him on the back. “It’s completely up to you.”

He let out a huff. “Well, if you’re sure that we’d get along...fine.”

“Yaay~” Elowen waved her hands in tired victory.

“What- what is that,” he frowned.

“This?” She fluttered her hands again. “Happy hands. Like jazz hands? Or silent applause?”

“...Hmmm.”

“It’s not  _ that _ weird,” she chuckled, bumping up against his shoulder. “Do you wanna get breakfast together?”

He didn’t respond at first.

“You don’t have to,” she replied encouragingly, “But if you ever want to, just find me. I understand how awkward it is with a lot of people you don’t know.”

“...Thanks.”

“Of course! I’ll see you at school, maybe.”

His only verbal response was a grunt of assent, but his waving tail gave him away once again. Jack may not be honest, but at least his body language was.

Elowen did spot Jack at breakfast, hesitantly looking over to where she sat with the Heartslabyul members. She gave him a little wave, but he barely spared her a glance before quickly turning away to find a lone table of his own.

Ah...she had thought that might happen. It was weird, being on this side of the situation, instead of the one hiding away alone, too shy to try to insert yourself into a group full of strangers. Welcoming strangers, perhaps, but social anxiety is hardly logical. Well, in that case, Elowen was going to do what she had always wished someone would do for her. She stood up, picking up her tray to follow him.

“El-chan? What’s wrong?” asked Cater.

“I’m going to eat with Jack,” she explained. “I don’t want him to be by himself.”

“Aw, you’re too sweet,” Cater sighed. “You’re gonna make me jealous.”

“Ha, as if,” she chuckled, pushing his pout away with a finger to his forehead. “It’s just...usually, that was me. I’m just lucky that you two-” she indicated Ace and Deuce - “were okay with hanging around after all the shit I caused.” Seeing everyone’s worried expressions, she waved them off with an awkward chuckle. “It’s fine. Anyway, I’ll be back.”

“I’m coming too,” declared Ace.

“And me,” added Deuce. “He’s a first year like us, so it’s good to make friends.”

“Aren’t you two  _ sweet _ ,” El chuckled, rubbing Deuce’s head.

He leaned away, grumbling as he fixed his mussed-up hair.

“Jack?” For some reason, Jack’s tail stiffened in surprise at the sound of Elowen’s voice. “Can we eat with you?”

“Uh...sure…” he said doubtfully.

As they sat down, an awkward silence settled, and Elowen suddenly realized as the instigator, that  _ she _ was the one in charge of making things less awkward. Ah, shit.

“Jack, were you planning on joining any clubs next semester?” she asked.

“Track and field,” he nodded.

“Oh? Me too,” said Deuce. “What events do you like?”

“Mostly long-distance, but I can do some sprints too.”

“I’m not really a good sprinter, either,” said Deuce. “But I like running in general, and hurdles.”

“Oh, hurdles,” groaned Elowen. “I’ve done them a little, but they’re kind of terrifying.”

“Yeah, I bet,” chuckled Ace. “Short stuff.”

“Excuse you, I’m technically average for where I come from,” she replied. “You guys are all just tall.  _ Everybody _ here is taller than my world.”

“Uh-huh. If that were true, wouldn’t your hurdles at home be shorter too?” Ace pointed out.

“Ah. You’re right,” she realized, and they burst out laughing. “Well, whatever,” she huffed. “Why try to do hurdles when I can literally fly?? I mean,  _ you _ guys are used to it, but…”

By the time they said their farewells and set off for class, Jack was much more comfortable, and he and Deuce had already made plans to run together without Elowen saying anything at all.  _ Nice _ .

He was still too shy to come to the Heartslabyul table for lunch, so the three first-years came to him again. Jack gradually relaxed more and more, until she swore she finally saw a smile or two out of him. She couldn’t help but feel a little glow, watching him slowly warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elowen: says anything Ace: *narrows eyes* press x to Doubt  
> HELP I’m making myself love the wolf boy more than I did before. Is this OOC?


	34. What's Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to come up with a summary. Tweels shenanigans ensue, enjoy

Soon, school was over, and it was time for Elowen to go to work. She changed as fast as possible in the back room, always a little paranoid that someone would waltz right in, whether on purpose or not.

...Which is exactly what happened. Just as she was buttoning up her shirt, Floyd burst into the back room. “Shrimpy!”

When El turned around, eyebrow raised, she saw his grin fade a little in disappointment. “Asshole,” she chuckled, slapping his shoulder. “I thought you might try to pull-whoa!” 

He had grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back out onto the floor. “Shrimpy~ I don’t wanna work today~ Come hang out with me~”

“I can’t,” she replied, digging her heels into the floor. “I need the money.”

“Come on…” he pouted, dragging her towards the door. “You can skip a day or two…”

“Floyd, I can’t,” she replied, exasperated. “Even if I wanted to, Azul could do something awful to me in return.”

She had expected to see his usual cold-eyed stare when he turned around, but instead she was met with a narrow-eyed grin. “So? Then it just means you would have to stay here longer~”

“Now, now, Floyd.” Thank god, Jade had arrived. “She is still a customer of Azul’s. We shouldn’t be encouraging her to break the contract - at least, not so early.”

“Gee, thanks,” replied Elowen as Floyd finally released her arm. “But I have no intent of breaching that contract, no matter what happens.”

“No matter what, huh~?” His sly grin widened. “That might be pretty tough, you know…”

“Floyd, don’t you dare fuck with my job,” she warned him, but he just giggled in response.

“Oh? Elowen, you’re not wearing your cummerbund,” said Jade, his eyes on her waist.

“It’s too big,” she explained. “I just forgot to ask for a new one.” He followed her into the tiny break room as she rooted around in her locker. “See?” When she turned around, both of the twins were looming over her. 

Elowen held the cummerbund up against herself. “Look, it’s huge. It covers almost my whole stomach.”

“Why, that’s the point,” chuckled Jade as he took it from her. “Turn around.”

Elowen hesitated for a moment before slowly turning around. Unfortunately, there were no mirrors to show her what they were doing, though she had a feeling she knew exactly what their expressions looked like.

Jade wrapped it around her waist, securing the tiny buckle with practiced hands. Wow, the thing was sturdy. Much sturdier than any of the cheap satin ones she’d owned at home. He moved around to the front, tugging down on her shirttails as he did to eliminate any bagginess in the fabric.

“Floyd, if you would?”

Ah. Wait. Elowen stared fixedly at Jade’s cummerbund as she felt her face bloom into heat.

“Of course, Jade~”

She should have probably seen this coming, but-

Floyd gleefully yanked on the strap - was that thing made of leather?? - tightening it as far as it would go, and then some. Elowen took a careful, slow breath in, filling up her diaphragm as much as she could.

Floyd kept pulling. Jade stayed where he was, ostensibly ‘holding it in place’ while his brother did his best to squeeze the life out of Elowen. Though his fingers were only lightly touching her sides, sandwiched between the two of them like this, she felt keenly aware of every sensation.

“Aww, Shrimpy, you’re holding your breath…” whined Floyd.

“You’re right, she’s not usually so quiet,” chuckled Jade.

“Oh, you two fuckers!” El let out at last, reaching for Floyd’s hands. “Stop it, I need to be able to breathe!”

“Ehh~ But I’ve barely squeezed at all~” Floyd’s hands were taut, pulling the straps tighter and tighter even as he spoke, completely unbothered by Elowen pawing and slapping at him. “I wanna squeeeeze Shrimpy~”

“I get it, it’s supposed to be like a cincher, fine!” she protested, now trying to wiggle away as a giggle bubbled out of her chest. “God- Fuckin- Dammit-” She slapped at him with each word, which he ignored.

“Floyd. You’ll break the straps.”

El raised her eyebrow up at Jade, who just smiled down at her. “Gee, thanks,” she mumbled sarcastically.

“Ohh...Too bad...” Floyd finally tucked the straps away, and she broke away with a breathy chuckle.

“Dammit Floyd, if you wanna “ _ squeeze _ ”, just ask,” she chuckled, smacking him on the shoulder. “You don’t need to  _ plot _ just to get a hug.”

Floyd stared at her blankly.

“Er, was that not…?”

“Okay~!” In another second, he had scooped her up, spinning her around the tiny space as he squeezed her tightly around her stomach.

“This- isn’t quite a hug-” managed Elowen between giggles and lost breath. Her arms were pinned to her sides, and she shifted them forward, trying to reach his sides.

“What are you doing? Trying to get away? But you said I could squeeze!” Floyd’s voice was half gleeful, half pouting, looking up at her from her shoulder.

“I said HUG, so I’m trying to hug you back, dumbass-” she sputtered with the last of her breath.

“Floyd, be careful,” warned Jade, though his expression was twisted into a conniving smile. “Her shift is about to begin, remember?”

Finally, he loosened his grip, and El’s feet finally reached the floor. Elowen reached around Floyd properly, and patted him on the back with a quick squeeze. “There. A proper hug,” she chuckled.

He grinned down at her as if he hadn’t just almost squeezed the life out of her, and El was struck with the urge to rub his head. “Anyway. I need to get to work.”

Soon enough, (after secretly loosening her cummerbund-made-waist-cincher), Elowen was back to work, running from table to table as she struggled to keep up with the ever-increasing flood of customers. Even with the other students’/workers’ help, she was soon overwhelmed by their orders, and Jade moved her to the front to attempt to manage the host stand while he strode from place to place with a terrifying efficiency.

One customer, looking rather uncomfortable, looked vaguely familiar to El. She glanced down to look for a vest or house ribbon, but he was wearing neither. He seemed to recognize her, too - not that that was unusual - but he looked less interested, more annoyed.

“I’m just here to pick something-” he began with a sigh, then stiffened. “I mean, I’m here to see Azul personally...I have an appointment.”

Elowen nodded. “Sure, it’ll take me just a moment to fetch him.” Hopefully this guy was on time. Azul scheduled everything to the dime, and while her boss was  _ outwardly _ perfectly pleasant when interrupted, she didn’t much fancy doing so while on his contract.

Thankfully, when she knocked and peeked in, Azul’s office was empty. “Bring him in,” he said, smiling darkly. El nodded, making sure she was out of view before letting out a chuckle. He really didn’t know how conniving that smile of his was, did he?

After guiding the “customer” (and wondering with vague guilt just what she was unknowingly helping with), Elowen returned to the host stand as before. Not a moment later, she jumped when a voice sounded in her ear.

“Elowen. You may take your break, if you wish.” It was Jade, smiling as ‘pleasantly’ as ever as he leaned right down next to her.

“Fuck, Jade,” she mumbled, putting her hand to her chest. “How can you be so sneaky?”

Naturally, his only response was a smile, and El hurried back to the bar. It wasn’t until she had sat down on her little hidden stool that she remembered Floyd had ditched today. Oh well. At least from here she could people-watch. Not having a phone made times like these incredibly boring.

The door to Azul’s office opened again as he waved out the ribbonless student from before. He looked even more nervous than he did before, pawing at a lump in his pocket as he scurried out of the Lounge. What was he so nervous about? Drugs? Probably drugs. She made a mental note to herself to look that up later tonight. Would it be a poor idea to ask Crewel for reference? Probably.

Lost in thought, her break was soon over, and she returned to work once more. She ended up staying late, barely making it to the dining hall before dinner closed, scarfing down her food with ravenous hunger. She didn’t fancy being late to Crewel’s extra lessons.

  
  


Just like before, Crewel was leaning back as he took his apparent post-dinner smoke, and just like before, he eyed her outfit as she entered.

“Hmmm. Not as bad as before, but a rather slapdash attempt at making it form-fitting.”

Elowen looked down at herself. She was still wearing her work uniform. “Oh. I forgot to change. I’m working at Mostro Lounge, so…”

“Right. Ashengrotto’s taste is a bit...understated, but not bad.” He nodded, setting his long pipe aside as he pulled out his…’pointer’. “Now. Let’s begin.”

Elowen was exhausted, body, mind, and maybe even soul as she traipsed back to her dorm. The running, the job, the extra lessons, they were all good and very important - but El could tell she had been running on empty for the last few hours.

She almost forgot to check the thermos that she had left outside. It was right where she had left it, but the note was gone, so maybe…

But when she picked it up, it was still full. Damn. Well, she would keep trying. She dumped the old tea into a mug to reheat and finish herself and brewed some fresh tea, sealing it up tight.

This time, Elowen did not take a blanket with her, hoping the chill in the air would help keep her awake. But just like the night before, Hikaru didn’t appear, and she left out the tea with a new note, this time held down by stones so it wouldn’t blow away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade be like: "Oya?" So hard not to just write that instead of "Oh?" lol


End file.
